


Just Like You

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, Endgame Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, M/M, Minor Nick Duval/Jeff Sterling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian have been best friends since they were little. When Kurt and Blaine finally get together, Kurt’s embarrassed by how little experience he has, and Sebastian decides to help Kurt out. Things don’t turn out as they intended.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the majority of this fic between 2012 and 2014. I wanted to come back to it because it's one of the WIPs I have that I periodically think about. Granted, Glee is well out of its glory days in terms of fandom, but nonetheless, I'm sure there are still some fans out there who would enjoy it.

Sebastian leaned back on the bed, tossing up a coin and catching it. “Listen, Kurt, maybe Blaine’s just not that into you.” He let out a low chuckle that was quickly cut off as Kurt jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

“Asshole.” Reaching up, Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know what to do. I feel like I’ve tried everything.”

“No, you’ve tried to be really obvious about it.” Sebastian caught the coin before pulling himself up. He battered his eyelashes. “Oh, Blaine, you’re  _so_ amazing. You did such a good job on that song. Marry me.” He let out a mocking giggle before gagging. This time when Kurt’s elbow hit him in the stomach, he doubled over.

Kurt pulled himself up and prodded Sebastian’s sides with each word. “I never said that!” When Kurt raised an eyebrow angrily, Sebastian lifted his hands in defeat.

“I surrender. I surrender.”

“Yeah, you’d better.” Kurt flopped back down on the bed, his hands running over his face as he let out a low sigh. “Am I really that bad?”

“Kind of. You haven’t mastered the art of picking up men like I have. Though, granted, you don’t have my dazzling looks…”

“Remind me why we’re best friends again?”

“Because I stopped Freddie from picking on you in third grade,” Sebastian said with a grin.

“And you got OSS for that.”

“He deserved that black eye and broken arm. He was teasing you for being gay.” Sebastian leaned down next to Kurt and ruffled his hair, earning another glare from Kurt.

“And yet you tease me every day, and I don’t see you beating yourself up about it.”

“That’s because you love me too much. You would grieve if I gave myself a black eye.”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure the only time you did, I couldn’t stop laughing.” Kurt’s hands fell to his sides, and he smirked. “That was funny.”

“Was not.”

“You ran into a pole.”

“It came out of nowhere.” Sebastian flipped over on top of Kurt and pouted.

“Keep telling yourself that, Bas.” Quietly, Kurt hummed as he ran his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian’s eyes closed, and he relaxed against Kurt. “You’re heavy,” Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s temple.

“Don’t wanna move,” was all that Sebastian mumbled as he stayed on top of Kurt.

Kurt let out another sigh before continuing to pet Sebastian’s hair. He tilted his head down, his nose nuzzling against the top of Sebastian’s head. His own eyes closed for a second as he wrapped an arm around Sebastian. They were quiet after that, Sebastian’s breath deepening. Occasionally, Kurt would slow down and stop petting Sebastian’s hair until Sebastian let out a small whine, nudging it against Kurt’s hand.

“You’re worse than a cat,” Kurt muttered fondly, dragging his fingers down Sebastian’s neck right under his blazer and the collar of his shirt.

Sebastian let out a small moan, arching his back. “Feels so good.” He tilted his head up and smiled smugly. “I’d say it’s better than being jerked off, but that’s definitely not true. I wouldn’t mind if you did that either.” Before Sebastian could say anything else, he let out a yelp and fell to the ground.

“Not happening.” Kurt’s arms crossed over his chest as he stood up. As gracefully as he could, Sebastian picked himself up off of the ground, scowling.

“Rude.”

“Uh-huh. Look who’s talking.”

“Are you calling me rude, Mr. Hummel?”

“Damn right I am,” Kurt said before glancing at the clock. “Great. I need to go meet up with Blaine in five minutes to work on our project on The Great Gatsby. And my hair’s a mess.” Kurt looked in a mirror, trying to smooth it down.

“A hot one.” Sebastian winked at Kurt before reaching around him and wrapping an arm around his waist. His free hand reached up, helping brush Kurt’s hair back down. “Go get him, tiger. I have to get ready for my date, anyway.” He slapped Kurt’s ass, dodging Kurt’s attempt to hit him and sticking out his tongue as Kurt glowered.

“Anyway, I thought you didn’t do dates,” Kurt continued, running his hands down his blazer to try to get out any creases.

“Well, it’s not really a date. Date with Scandals. I have a potential hook-up,” Sebastian said, and Kurt let out a small groan.

“Who’s it this time? You have a thing for brunets, don’t you?”

“I don’t know who it is. That’s what makes it so damn exciting. It could be anyone. But the boys love me.” Sebastian reached into his closet, pulling out a tight pair of jeans before undoing and pulling his gray dress pants down. He lazily kicked them off while Kurt turned to face him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Isn’t it too early for you to go out and get drunk? It’s six.”

“By the time I get there, it’ll be six-thirty. I can waste my time until seven. People there are desperate.” There was no reasoning with Sebastian. Kurt simply sighed and rolled his eyes before changing subject.

“So, you really think I’m too eager.”

“Babe, take it from me. The boys  _love_  it when you play hard to get. Flirt a little, but when they start reaching forward, brush them off. You don’t know how many fucks I’ve gotten that way.” Sebastian grinned and moved forward, bending over and looking at his ass in the mirror. “God, I’m gorgeous.”

“I’m sure it’s also your modesty that attracts the guys.”

“You know it, babe,” Sebastian murmured, his voice distracted.

“Whatever. I got to run. I’ll see you tonight or tomorrow, okay? Don’t get a STD. Have safe sex,” Kurt called out as he walked toward the door. He grabbed his satchel and swung it over his shoulder before turning the handle.

“Always do. Condoms are my best friend,” he said before quickly adding, “besides you.”

Kurt laughed as the door swung shut behind him. His hands slipped into his pockets and he walked over towards the library. When he walked in, he looked at his watch. It was exactly six o’clock. He saw Blaine sitting down at a table, laptop and The Great Gatsby laid out in front of him, along with several notes.

“Hey,” Kurt said, offering Blaine a smile. Blaine looked up, grinning at him.

“Oh, hey, Kurt. I got started a bit early.” He shrugged and pushed out a chair next to him. “I was writing down some of the stuff we talked about on how while Gatsby’s intentions are pure, his way of achieving them isn’t, and so on.” Running a hand through his hair, he pushed over his notes towards Kurt, smiling. He loosened some of the gel.

Kurt’s eyes scanned over the notes before he nodded. “That looks really good. You didn’t have to work on it by yourself, though. I feel bad.” He felt a light blush rise in his cheeks, noticing the way Blaine looked at him. Maybe it wasn’t a completely hopeless case.

“I was thinking that we could finish this up quickly and afterwards grab some ice cream or something. I mean, I have my car, so it’s not really a problem to drive and…” He trailed off, staring expectantly at Kurt.

“Oh, that –“ Kurt cut off, thinking of what Sebastian had told him. He had to play hard to get, right? But, then again, it looked like Blaine already liked him. Was this supposed to be a date? It couldn’t be. It’d just be a way to relax after working on a project. Besides, he and Sebastian went out for ice cream every once in a while, and those definitely weren’t dates.

“Yes?”

“I’m actually busy.” Kurt gave a shrug and looked down at the paper. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Blaine deflate, a look of disappointment on his face.

“What are you up to?” Blaine’s voice sounded mildly disappointed, though it was masked by a stiff politeness. Kurt blinked and looked up, surprised. Maybe he shouldn’t have said no so quickly. But Sebastian knew what he was doing more than Kurt did. Sebastian had hooked up with dozens of people. Moreover, Kurt had seen the way he flirted and brushed people off. He’d watched boys chase after Sebastian all his life.

“Uh… hanging out with Sebastian.”

“He’s not going to Scandals? Isn’t that his Friday night gig?”

“No…” Kurt flushed. It definitely was Sebastian’s thing to do on Friday nights; everyone knew it. Besides, he was never a good liar. Blaine’s brows furrowed; he obviously was confused, and Kurt felt stupid. He should have just said yes to the date. Potential date. Whatever it was. “Well, not tonight.”

As if on cue, Sebastian walked into the library, dressed in a black button-up shirt and the jeans he’d earlier put on, which clung to his legs. His hair was messily ruffled in a way that Kurt was secretly jealous he could never pull off. Sebastian walked up to them, putting one arm on Kurt’s shoulders and one on Blaine’s.

“Didn’t mean to intrude on you two lovebirds,” Sebastian said with a wink.

“Oh, we’re not –“ Kurt began.

“That’s not –“ Blaine added, stuttering as his face reddened.

“I wouldn’t say lovebirds exactly…” Kurt finished, clearing his throat and pushing his chair slightly away from Blaine.

“Sure you aren’t. In any case, I’m off to Scandals, babe,” Sebastian whispered, ruffling Kurt’s hair again. “I actually don’t think I’ll be back until tomorrow morning, so don’t wait up.”  Sebastian patted their backs once more and started to walk out.

As he finished, heat crept up Kurt’s neck. Blaine was glancing between them, seeming tempted to call out Kurt on his lie. Instead, Kurt cleared his throat. “Oh, so the movie marathon for tonight is off.” Kurt turned away so that he was just facing Sebastian. When Kurt gave him an urgent look, Sebastian let out a chuckle poorly disguised as a cough.

“ _Right_ , we had that planned. I guess we’ll just have to do that tomorrow instead.” He smirked, giving Kurt a ‘tell me later’ look. “Bye!” he called out loudly over his shoulder. The librarian let out a loud shushing noise and Sebastian walked out.

“Well, that was weird,” Blaine muttered, his head tilting slightly to the side as he stared at Kurt.

“So, did you mention the bit about how Gatsby only pulls the lifestyle for Daisy, though. I mean, he doesn’t seem to enjoy it. He separates himself from the party life, seeking out only Daisy,” Kurt said, his voice a bit higher than he would have liked.

“Oh, I…” Blaine glanced over his notes, taking the bait and changing subject.

They worked on the project for another two hours before they decided to wrap up. They only had a few minor things to add to their presentation, and they decided that could be done tomorrow.

“Look, I’m tired. Maybe we can do this ice cream thing another night,” Blaine said as he shut his laptop. He gave Kurt an apologetic smile, and Kurt nodded, swallowing the growing feeling of disappointment in his throat and stomach.

“Yeah, sure. Me too.” Kurt grabbed his notes, slipping them back in his satchel and fumbling around, looking anywhere but at Blaine. Blaine had seemed so eager to do it earlier, but it was only eight-fifteen now. That seemed a bit early, to Kurt, for Blaine to be tired. He grabbed his book, closing it and flipping it around in his hands a few times.

“Look, Kurt…” Blaine’s hand reached out, dipping under Kurt’s chin and lifting his head up. “I really do want to do this sometime. It’d be fun.” He smiled widely and nodded before gathering his things. Bubbling warmth filled Kurt, and a smile spread across his face as well.

“Me too. Tomorrow maybe? 

“Sounds good to me.” There was a small pause before Blaine added reluctantly, almost as if he was afraid of rejection, “Does that sound good?”

“Sounds great.” Kurt nodded. He slipped his book back into his satchel and hummed happily. They made their way out of the library and towards their dorm rooms. Blaine didn’t have a roommate. He’d been partnered with Wilson, a Warbler who had ended up moving after two months, leaving Blaine with a room to himself.

“We make a good team. On the Gatsby thing, I mean,” Kurt said, smiling and nudging Blaine’s shoulder.

“Yeah, we do.” Blaine smiled back at him as they slowed down, stopping in front of his room. He pulled his keys out of his pocket. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” Kurt let out a grin as soon as the door clicked shut behind Blaine. He moved forward with a skip in his step over to his and Sebastian’s dorm room, unlocking the door and setting his satchel down carefully. He made his way over to the bed, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

 **To Sebastian**  (8:21 PM)

_Guess who has a date tomorrow?_

He barely had to wait a minute before he got the reply.

 **To Kurt**  (8:22 PM)

_Nick and Jeff. They finally hooked up._

Kurt rolled his eyes.

 **To Sebastian**  (8:22 PM)

_Blaine asked me out for ice cream. I think it was a date. I guess we’ll see._

**To Kurt**  (8:23 PM)

_So, what exactly happened with the whole thing earlier with the fake movie marathon?_

**To Sebastian** (8:24 PM)

_You said to play hard to get! I told him I was busy._

**To Kurt** (8:24 PM)

_I need to teach you how to flirt. Anyway I need to go._

**To Sebastian**  (8:25 PM)

_Spot a cute guy? ;)_

**To Kurt**  (8:27 PM)

_Oh, no, I spotted one ages ago. Just apparently he thinks it’s rude to text while someone’s sucking you off. It’s not my fault he’s terrible at it._

Kurt let out a groan. He wasn’t surprised, but the thought of Sebastian in a disgustingly dirty stall with his pants around his ankles, some guy sucking him off while he texted was not one Kurt particularly wanted in his head. 

 **To Sebastian**  (8:28 PM)

_Goodnight, Bas. I’ll see you tomorrow._

Tossing his phone to the side, Kurt walked over to their dorm room bathroom. He turned on the water and got out of his clothes. The water was warm and made his muscles relax. When his eyes closed, he could picture Blaine out tomorrow, laughing and leaning in close over the table as they ate ice cream. He let out a content sigh.

By the time he got out of the shower, his skin was already starting to get prune-ish. Kurt grimaced and dried himself off before walking back over to the room. He got into his pajamas before sitting down by the table with the mirror. His moisturizer perched on the edge of the table, and he took some, slowly rubbing it into his skin small circles.

When he was done, he checked his phone, looking at his e-mails as well. There was one small message for Blaine.

_“I guess you’ll have to reschedule that movie marathon with Sebastian again. I can’t wait to hang out tomorrow! ;)”_


	2. Chapter One

Kurt was woken up by the sound of the door clicking shut. He blinked, glancing over at his bedside table. The flashing green light of the clock there told him that it was seven-thirty in the morning. Sebastian was tip-toeing over to his bed. Kurt stretched and pulled himself up, cocking an eyebrow as Sebastian let out a groan.

“Dammit. I woke you up. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I can just go back to bed anyway. You’re back later than usual.”

“I passed out on some guy’s bed after we fucked.” He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed at his eyes. “God, I’m tired, and my head already hurts.”

“So, fun night, then?”

“Definitely.” A smirk pulled up on Sebastian’s lips.

“Glad to hear it.” Kurt slid down, snuggling back into his sheets.

“Hey, since you’re up, can I quickly use the shower? I felt awkward showering there because I didn’t want to wake him up when I left.”

“Whatever. Go ahead.” Kurt snorted and closed his eyes, listening to Sebastian padding around the room and bathroom before the water turned on. Sebastian was done in less than ten minutes, and when the door opened, Kurt rolled over to look at him.

And immediately shut his eyes.

“Put some fucking clothes on. It’s too early for this,” Kurt groaned. “I’m scarred for life.”

“Oh, come on, your dick can’t honestly be that small that you’re this offended,” Sebastian said, chuckling. Kurt chucked one of his pillows at Sebastian, and judging by the thumping sound followed by the indignant squawk Sebastian let out, the pillow hit its target.

After a moment, Kurt felt a sudden, heavy weight on his bed, and he opened his eyes to see Sebastian in his boxers. He had Kurt’s pillow in hand and quickly slipped under the covers of Kurt’s bed.

“Your bed’s right there,” Kurt muttered, though he still scooted over to make room for Sebastian.

“Yes, but I don’t feel like using it. I feel like curling up next to you.” As if to prove a point, Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurt and half lay on him. “You’re like a giant, human pillow.”

“I want to sleep. You’re an asshole.”

“But a very pretty one.” Sebastian’s voice was already fading as he started to drift. Kurt’s eyes closed as well after a second, and even with Sebastian there, he started to fall asleep.

“Just tonight,” Kurt said, with a final nod. Sebastian grumbled something incomprehensible against Kurt’s skin before drifting off. It didn’t take long for Kurt to fall asleep as well; Sebastian was warm, and there was something comforting about having a human body beside you.

When he woke up, Sebastian was still nuzzled against him. Kurt rolled his eyes, though he reached out and stroked his hair gently. Looking over at the clock as carefully as he could without waking Sebastian, he saw that it was now almost noon.

After sighing, he lightly pushed Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “one more minute” before collapsing limply again against Kurt. Kurt’s arms wrapped around Sebastian as he closed his eyes again and leaned back against the pillow. He was just drifting back to sleep when Sebastian’s phone went off,  _I Just Had Sex_ blaring loudly from a few feet away.

“You need to change your ringtone,” Kurt groaned as Sebastian’s head lifted up. He reached out, whining when he realized that his phone was well past arm’s length and he’d have to get up.

“Shut up. It’s a classic.”

“You teach me how to flirt, and I’ll teach you what decent music is.”

“Are you saying that this isn’t decent music? It’s practically my theme song.” Sebastian let out a huff before rolling off of Kurt and grabbing his phone from the floor. “God, I’m not picking up,“ he muttered as he checked the number.

“Who is it?”

“Guy from last night. I was drunk enough to give him my number.” Sebastian tossed the phone to his bed before sitting on the edge of it and cradling his head in his hands. “My head hurts.”

“I’ll help.” Kurt walked over to the bathroom, grabbing a small cup and turning on the faucet, filling it with cold water. He was used to helping Sebastian with his hangovers. He popped out two anti-migraine pills from a small container and walked back over to Sebastian. “Here you go.”

“You’re the best, babe,” Sebastian murmured, putting the pills in his mouth before drinking the water. “I just want to sleep.” Flopping down on the bed face first, he covered his head with a pillow. After a moment, Sebastian added, his voice calculatingly sweet, “Hey, Kurt…”

“What do you want?”

“Why do you always assume I want something? Maybe I just want to tell you how much I appreciate your friendship.”

“You want a back massage,” Kurt said with a small laugh, shaking his head.

“Maybe.” There was a short pause before Sebastian continued, “Okay, yes.”

“Scoot over a bit.” Sebastian complied, shifting towards the middle of the bed. Kurt straddled Sebastian’s hips before bending down, massaging Sebastian’s shoulders. His fingers ran along his muscles, feeling the knots and working at them. “Take off your shirt.”

“Too much moving,” Sebastian groaned.

“Then I won’t give you the massage.” Kurt’s words seemed to motivate Sebastian enough, and he stretched, getting out from under the pillow and pulling his shirt off. It fell to the floor before Sebastian fell back down, his eyes closing.

Even as his best friend, Kurt had always thought that Sebastian had a nice, toned back. When he stretched, Kurt couldn’t help but stare and watch the way his muscles moved. He dragged his thumb along the sides of Sebastian’s spine, pressing down and earning a moan from Sebastian.

“So fucking good,” Sebastian whimpered, arching into Kurt’s hands. Kurt’s fingers ran up, along his shoulder blade before gently massaging Sebastian’s neck. They brushed against the short hairs at the base before tracing back down with the backs of his fingers. His touch was light, and it drew a shiver from Sebastian.

When Kurt finally pulled off, Sebastian let out a small sound of protest before flipping over to face him. “You owe me, asshole,” Kurt muttered, smiling down at him. He ruffled Sebastian’s hair before getting up and making his way towards the bathroom.

It didn’t take too long for him to get ready, and the only issue was what to wear. Dalton was strict about always wearing the blazer during school hours, but weekends and evenings were free reign. He dressed simply in a black shirt with a blue scarf with some tight, dark jeans.

“How do I look?” He walked out, twirling around, and Sebastian let out a cat call.

“Hey, if you were at Scandals, I’d fuck you,” Sebastian said with a grin, covering his face in case Kurt chucked anything at him. Kurt just rolled his eyes and looked in the mirror.

“Blaine doesn’t appreciate fashion as much as he could, so I figured simple was the way to go,” Kurt said, biting his lower lip. “Anyway, I’m going to go grab some lunch. I’ll be back to work on some homework, and then Blaine and I have a study date at six… and a potentially real one afterwards.” He grinned. Sebastian just shook his head.

“This is why I don’t actually date people. You’re enough boy crazy for the both of us. See ya later.” As Kurt walked out, Sebastian shouted out after him, “And I’m going to want all the details.”

oOoOoOo

“Their cheesecake ice cream is amazing.” Blaine said as the lady working at the ice cream shop scooped some out and put it on the cone.

“I like cheesecake, but something about cheesecake ice cream… I don’t know.” He waited, his hands in his pocket, and Blaine looked at him expectantly.

“Aren’t you going to order?”

“I can pay for myself,” Kurt mumbled, his cheeks reddening.

“I know you can. Don’t worry about it. Let me get it. Just this once.” Blaine’s smile was broad as he laid a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt’s throat suddenly felt tight, and he blinked. If Blaine was paying, that made this a date, didn’t it?

“I – uh –“ Kurt stuttered. Blaine’s hand ran up and down his back.

“Please?”

“Medium chocolate chip cookie dough in a bowl, please,” Kurt said, offering the lady working there a smile. She shook her head and laughed as she went to scoop out some ice cream. “You really didn’t have to do this.”

“I know, but I wanted to. It’s just ice cream, Kurt. It’s no big deal.”

“Thanks.” Kurt took the ice cream and stepped to the side as Blaine paid for it. He smiled and spun the ice cream around with the spoon as his eyes stayed fixed on Blaine. When Blaine turned around, he laughed.

“Like I said, it’s really no problem. C’mon, let’s go sit down.”

They sat down at the table in the corner by the glass window, and Kurt nodded. “So, what’s new with you?”

“Oh – you know – a project for The Great Gatsby.” Blaine grinned. “I get to do it with this really awesome guy.” A blush crept up Kurt’s neck.

“What a coincidence – me too.”

“So, really, is anything exciting happening with you?” Blaine asked, lapping at his ice cream.

“Not really. You?”

“Nah.” He shrugged. “Well, this conversation is riveting,” he said, groaning and running his free hand through his hair. “Sorry, I’m not good at this.” Kurt couldn’t help but think that Blaine looked oddly cute. He looked embarrassed by their lack of conversation, and he was biting his lower lip.

“It’s fine. I’ve been part of more awkward conversations than this.”

“Are you sure? This is pretty bad.”

“My best friend’s Sebastian Smythe. What do you think?” That drew a laugh from Blaine.

“Fair point.” After a moment, he added, “So, how about the question game?”

“Which would be… ?”

“We just take turns asking each other questions, and you have to answer them honestly,” Blaine explained with a laugh.

 _Oh._ “Well, that makes sense,” Kurt mumbled, straightening himself up.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Blaine offered a bright smile. “Though you look so cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Kurt blinked and stared at Blaine before clearing his throat. “Okay, so what’s your favorite musical?” Kurt asked, taking another spoonful of ice cream and avoiding Blaine’s eyes. Blaine had just called him cute.

“ _Chicago_? No, I don’t know. Maybe  _Jersey Boys_. You?”

“ _Wicked_. Or  _RENT._ ” He nodded. “I remember the first night after I saw  _Wicked_ , I went home and just spent hours trying to teach myself  _Defying Gravity_. And I was young enough that I could hit the high F without too much practice.”

“I’m just trying to imagine littler you dancing around and singing into a hairbrush.”

“I was classier than that,” Kurt muttered, brushing his bangs out of the way and rolling his eyes.

“So, what did you sing into?” Blaine scooted closer, and Kurt groaned.

“Promise not to laugh?”

“I’ll do my best.”

“I had a short lamp stand, and I pretended it was a microphone on its stand.” He couldn’t believe he was telling Blaine embarrassing childhood stories about himself.

“That just sounds absolutely adorable.” He stared at Kurt until Kurt’s gaze dropped to his ice cream again before adding, “It’s your turn again.”

“Uh, favorite food? I’m really bad at this.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing he could come up with something more adventurous to ask.

“Man, don’t get too private there,” Blaine teased, reaching out and squeezing Kurt’s arm. Kurt groaned as Blaine thought. “Ice cream?” He laughed. “No, I really don’t know. Maybe lasagna. I take after Garfield.”

“The cat?” When Blaine nodded, Kurt chuckled, trying to imagine Blaine with ginger hair. The laugh was quickly taken over by a groan of disgust. “Minus the egotism and horrible hair color,” Kurt said, trying to push away that mental image.

“Yeah, minus all that.” Blaine tapped at table as he nibbled at his cone, catching some ice cream that was dripping down with his tongue. Kurt’s eyes widened and he stared as Blaine lapped at his fingers. He switched hands, sucking the melted ice cream off of them, and Kurt let out an almost inaudible, strangled sound. The room felt suddenly hotter, and he shifted in his chair, carefully crossing his legs and wincing.

“Your turn,” Kurt said, his voice higher and breathy. Blaine’s eyes snapped up, and a doggish grin spread across his face. He seemed oblivious of what he’d just done and what sort of effect it’d had on Kurt.

“Right! So, how did you and Sebastian become best friends? I mean, no offense, but you’re kind of an… unusual couple.”

“We’re not dating.”

“No, not couple like that. Just… friend-couple.” Blaine shrugged and continued nibbling at the ice cream cone.

Kurt stopped to think about it for a second. He’d never exactly considered them him and Sebastian as friends. “He helped me in third grade.”

“Helped?”

“There was this kid pushing me around and making my life a living hell. He was teasing me for being gay and telling me that boys like me went against God and…” Kurt waved his hand around.

He could still remember that dropping feeling in the pit of his stomach, being shoved to the ground and scraping his palms and knees. No one wanted to mess with Freddie.

Sebastian was the only exception.

“Sebastian saw him push me to the ground one day and came over. He punched him hard enough to give him a black eye and then pushed him backwards. Freddie broke his arm, and Sebastian got OSS, but he came to me afterwards and told me that he wasn’t going to let anyone else mess with me. I was scared that if I said no, he’d get angry at me too.”

Kurt grinned; he remembered how terrified he’d been of Sebastian at first. He’d never seen anyone lash out quite like that, but Sebastian hadn’t done anything like it since. Once Kurt had grown used to Sebastian’s teasing nature, he hadn’t minded his company all that much.

“Wow, that’s kind of intense,” Blaine said, and Kurt looked up at him to find him gaping. “He really beat up that other guy?”

“He told me that there was nothing wrong being gay and that anyone who said so was just being stupid.”

“I guess you two are so different.”

“You don’t need to be the same person to be best friends.”

“I guess Wilson and I were always similar.” Blaine shrugged and finished his ice cream. “You haven’t touched your ice cream that much.” Kurt looked down, surprised to find that most of his ice cream was starting to turn soupy. He quickly ate another spoonful.

“Are you two still in touch?”

“You mean Wilson and me?” Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. “Yeah. He’s in China. Still doesn’t know the language, but he’s going to an English school, so it’s not  _that_  big of a deal. Makes it harder to pick up chicks, he says, though.”

“Oh, he’s straight?” For some reason, Wilson and Blaine had always seemed closer than friends. It was part of the reason that Kurt had originally thought he didn’t have a chance. They always had to assure everyone, like Nick and Jeff did, that they were only best friends.

“Well, he was kind of bi-curious. I think he solved that when we were roommates, though,” Blaine said, blushing a bit.

“Wait, did you two… ?”

“That’s been like five questions,” Blaine said, covering his faces with his hands. When he peeked out from between his fingers, he bit his lip. “But, yes, we… did some stuff together. Haven’t you and Sebastian messed around some? I mean, he’s pretty hot. And, like I said, Wilson and I did, so I’m not going to judge you.”

Kurt gaped for a moment before shaking his head. “I – No. Definitely not.” He shifted in his seat uncomfortably before reaching for the ice cream again and staring down intently at it.

“You’ve never had a crush on him? Not in the eight years you guys have been friends?”

“No. We’re just friends. Maybe Ohio doesn’t have a lot of gay guys, but that doesn’t mean I need to date everyone I’m friends with.” Kurt knew he sounded more upset than he should have.

“Woah, no, I didn’t mean it like that. I didn’t mean to make you angry. I just meant that I’m surprised you’ve never liked him.” Blaine reached out again, taking Kurt’s hand and squeezing. Kurt glanced up at him to see Blaine’s eyes wide and sympathetic. He relaxed and sighed.

“Sorry. We used to get asked whether we were dating all the time in middle school. Everyone would just assume, and it got really irritating. I didn’t mean to be mean.” After a moment, Kurt shook his head.

“You weren’t being mean. Promise. I totally understand.”

“I know he kind of gets around, but, I mean, did you ever have a crush on Sebastian?” It was meant more as a joke, but then Blaine paused before answering. “Oh my God, you did.”

“No! I mean, yes and no. I thought he was hot, but he’s not really my type.” Blaine sighed. “Here, let’s… get up.” Kurt finished what was left of his ice cream and tossed out the bowl as Blaine threw away his napkin. They both walked out of the ice cream shop and into the parking lot.

“So…”

“Do you like someone?” Blaine asked suddenly, his hand sliding into Kurt’s. He squeezed, and Kurt squeezed back. He didn’t want to lie.

“Yes.”

“Who?” Blaine asked, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet. Something about the way he was looking at Kurt was making him nervous.

“It’s my turn.” It was a lame excuse to not answer, especially considering Blaine could just ask it again when he had asked his question. “What is your type?”

“I…” As he bit his lip, Blaine ran his thumb across the back of Kurt’s hand. “You are.”

Before Kurt knew what was happening, Blaine had leaned forward, wrapping his other arm around Kurt. He stretched up on his tip-toes and pressed their lips together. Kurt froze, his eyes widening. Blaine was kissing him. Blaine  _liked_  him. He let out a small, choked sound, and Blaine pulled back, looking horrified.

“Oh, God. I thought you liked me too. I didn’t… Shit. I shouldn’t have done that.” He pulled away, running towards his car, and Kurt chased after him.

“No, no, I was just surprised. Blaine, I do like you. I like you a lot.” Taking a shaky breath, Kurt grabbed Blaine’s shoulders, turning him around before taking a step back. A hand went to his lips. “I didn’t mean to freeze. I just… I can’t believe you did that. I’m not used to… I mean –“

“Was that your first kiss?” Blaine asked, looking surprised. Kurt blanched.

“No.” There it was – his first lie. Kurt wanted to take it back.

“Are you sure? It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Plenty of people haven’t been kissed by the time they’re seventeen.”

“Well, I have, and I know it’s not.” Something about Blaine finding out that he had done nothing scared him.

“Okay, I didn’t mean to pry. I guess when you said that you’ve done nothing with Sebastian, I just assumed you were a virgin in all aspects.” Immediately, Blaine looked angry at himself. “That was horribly worded.”

“I’m not a virgin.”

“Oh. Kurt, I’m sorry. I’ll just shut up now.” Blaine unlocked the door and slid into the car, his head falling against the steering wheel.

Kurt froze. He didn’t know why he had been so defensive. Being a virgin wasn’t anything to be ashamed of. In fact, he’d told Sebastian on multiple occasions that he was perfectly happy and proud with himself.

“Kurt?” Blaine lowered the window and peeped his head out.

“Sorry, coming.” He got into the car, feeling like an idiot. The ride back to Dalton was silent, and Kurt’s head rested against the window.

“I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable,” Blaine finally said after they’d parked.

“No, you’re fine. You didn’t. I shouldn’t have gotten as defensive as I did.” Besides, Blaine had been right. That was his first kiss.

“You don’t hate me completely?” A small, hopeful smile appeared on Blaine’s face, and he pushed the curls that had fallen on his forehead out of the way.

“Not in the least.” They unbuckled themselves, and Blaine rushed out and around the car to open Blaine’s door. Kurt laughed quietly at the gesture before smiling up at him.

“So, we can still try this whole… dating thing?”

“I’d love to.”

Blaine dove forward, pulling Kurt into a hug. His head fell against Kurt’s neck, and Kurt could feel Blaine smile against the skin of his neck. Kurt’s arms wrapped around him as well, and they stayed like that for a good half minute before Blaine pulled back.

“And I thought I had no chance with you,” Kurt said, chuckling when Blaine pulled back.


	3. Chapter Two

Kurt was still trying to figure out why he had exactly lied to Blaine about everything when he walked into the dorm room. Sebastian was leaning on the bed with his laptop balanced on his knees as he typed away. His brow was furrowed, and his lips were drawn in a thin line.

“You okay?” Kurt asked, as he locked the door behind him, keeping his distance. When Sebastian looked irritated, Kurt was always careful to tread lightly. The few times they’d gotten into bad fights, it’d been because Sebastian had already been in a bad mood.

“Not really.” Sebastian continued tapping away at his computer before glancing up. “I’m going to kill Wes.”

“Okay… Care to share why?” Kurt moved across the room, sitting down on the edge of Sebastian’s bed. Sebastian shut his laptop and sighed, turning over so that he was facing Kurt.

“I’m never going to have sex again, and my life’s going to end.”

“Sebastian, I told you to use a condom! Besides, I don’t see what Wes has to do with this.”

“No!” Sebastian glared at Kurt. “It isn’t that. He caught me out late at night.”

“And?”

“And he says that he’s disappointed in me breaking the rules and blah, blah, blah. He says he understands to an extent, but that I’m getting too careless, and he doesn’t want me getting caught and tarnishing the Warblers’ perfect record.”

 “Oh.” Kurt didn’t know what else to say. After all, all Dalton students broke rules at one point or another, and the only way Kurt could imagine Sebastian would be any more obvious about it was if he wore a sign that read:  _I break the rules. Suspend me._  “But he’s gone to some of the parties the Warblers through. Those aren’t exactly… innocent.” Drunk truth or dare was a favorite game for them to play. “Besides, what is he going to do about it?”

“That’s the problem. He promised not to turn me in, but he said that if he catches me doing it again, he’s going to expel me from the Warblers himself.” Sebastian gritted his teeth and let out an angry huff. “Bastard.”

“That’s harsh.”

“Yeah.” After a moment, Sebastian sighed and looked up. “I shouldn’t be like this. How was your date?”

“He kissed me.”

“And you didn’t think to mention this when you walked in!” Sebastian pulled himself up next to Kurt, slinging an arm around Kurt’s shoulder.

“Well, you seemed upset. Besides, I screwed it up.”

“If you tried to play hard to get and rejected him, I’m going to punch you in the face.”

“That’s sweet of you, but that’s not what happened either,” Kurt muttered sarcastically with a sigh. “No, I ended up lying to him.”

“Thanks for clearing things up. I know exactly what you mean now.” Sebastian tugged them both down to the bed and turned so that he was facing Kurt. “Spill.”

“I told him that I wasn’t a virgin.” There was a moment of silence after Kurt spoke before Sebastian burst out laughing.

“Don’t tell me he actually believed you. There’s no way. No offense, babe, but you’re not exactly… private with that. Besides, it’s obvious.”

“He kissed me and asked whether it was my first kiss, and I didn’t want to tell him that it was because that’s embarrassing. And then he said he just assumed that I was a virgin, and I told him I wasn’t because I was upset.”

“As hilarious as this is, I don’t see how it’s a problem.” Sebastian’s chuckles died down as he ruffled Kurt’s hair. Groaning, Kurt pulled away and tried to smooth it down.

“Well, he’s going to expect me to be a decent kisser or – God – what if we get to blowjobs or sex? I don’t even know how to do it, really. I mean, technicalities and generalities… I’ve got those down. But I… I don’t know.” He was going to get caught out on this stupid lie, and it was all because he’d been too embarrassed to say that it had been his first kiss.

They lay there for a while. Sebastian looked contemplative, and Kurt just wished he’d say something, tease him. It was rare for Sebastian to have nothing to say to him. He always had a clever quip up his sleeve. Just as Kurt was about to say something, Sebastian spoke up.

“I have an idea,” Sebastian finally started, smirking. He had a mischievous look on his face, one that Kurt wasn’t altogether sure he liked.

“Okay, tell me.”

“You can help keep my love life from fading, and I’ll give you lessons.”

“I’m not being your fuck buddy as soon as I’ve gotten together with Blaine!” There was an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he pushed away and pulled himself off of the bed, pacing the room.

“No, not like that! Like if I’m teaching you how to kiss, I still get to kiss someone, so I won’t go crazy.”

“Isn’t this kind of cheating? Besides, there are other people here.”

“Yeah, but I’ve already made out with all the gay guys and probably half the straight ones here too.” Sebastian pouted as if this was unfair. “And I thought you were afraid of him realizing that you were lying when you said you had any experience.”

“I am, but what if he catches us?”

“See that door?” Sebastian pointed to the door of their room.

“No, I’m blind,” Kurt mumbled, but Sebastian ignored him, continuing on.

“It’s locked. We always keep it locked. So, unless someone magically has the key or breaks it down, they’re not going to walk in on us.”

“So you’re going to teach me how to kiss.”

“Well, I mean, I’m a pretty fantastic kisser if I say so myself,” Sebastian said with a smirk. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. His head leaned forward against Sebastian’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Sebastian wrapped am arm around him and played with the hair at the base of his neck.

“You don’t have to say yes, but I promise it’ll be our little secret.”

“That’s the problem.” Kurt tilted his head up, looking at Sebastian. “If we have to keep it a secret, then there’s something wrong.”

“Then don’t.” Letting out an exasperated sigh, Sebastian pulled away and sat up. “I’m not trying to force it from you. I’m sure I can find other ways of doing this. And if not, I’ll just sneak out and be super careful about it. Didn’t stop me before.”

Kurt bit his lip, staring up as Sebastian’s head fell back against the headboard of the bed and he shut his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and wet his lips. Sebastian was his best friend. Besides, there wasn’t an emotional attachment. They were just helping each other out. It was no different than what Wilson and Blaine had done.

“I’ll do it.”

“You will?” Sebastian’s eyes opened and he grinned. “Come here, babe. Let me show you how to kiss. Actually…” His hands wrapped around Kurt’s hips as Kurt carefully got up and straddled Sebastian’s waist.

Kurt’s eyes fixed on Sebastian’s lips, and he let out a nervous cough. They’d always been physical, yet they’d never done more than cuddle. Knowing that it was going to happen made him feel suddenly flustered. His cheeks heated up and his hands shook as he tried running his fingers through Sebastian’s hair.

“Relax, Kurt. C’mon, I’m not Blaine, and it’s just kissing. What did you do last time he kissed you?”

“I stood there?” Kurt mumbled. Sebastian laughed.

“Funny, but really, what did you do?”

“I froze! I’m not lying. He leaned in, and I freaked out, and I didn’t move or breathe or anything. I just stood there.”

“Oh my God.” Sebastian clutched his stomach as he broke down laughing. “Sorry, need a moment.” Doubled over, he looked up at Kurt with tears in his eyes and a wide grin on his face. Kurt grabbed a pillow.

“You are such an  _asshole_ , Sebastian Smythe.” Each word was accentuated with a hit by his pillow.

“It’s not my fault you don’t even know remotely how to kiss. I have a lot to teach you.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose! I was shocked.”

“So, you just stood there? What’s worse is I can even picture this.” Sebastian wiped the tears from his eyes, still letting out the occasional chuckle.

“I hate you.”

“Come here.” Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him close again. “Let’s try it once with mouths closed, and then we can see whether you’re ready to do it with tongue. Though I wouldn’t want to give you a heart attack.”

Kurt glared at him, though he immediately relaxed as he was pulled again into Sebastian’s lap. Their noses bumped against each other as he shifted closer, and Sebastian’s hand fell to the small of his back.

“This doesn’t mean that I hate you any less,” Kurt murmured, as his hand went to the back of Sebastian’s neck. His thumb ran lightly across the skin there as he scooted closer. Their lips were almost touching at this rate, and a shiver went down his spine.

He was going to kiss Sebastian.

“The first step is to just let your body relax. It’s always the worst when you’re tense because your kissing gets either stiff or robotic or something.” Sebastian smiled, holding Kurt’s gaze. Kurt knew his cheeks were probably bright red, but he couldn’t find it in himself to look away. Slowly, Sebastian’s thumb ran along Kurt’s jaw. Kurt automatically leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut. Even if this particularly wasn’t something they’d done, Sebastian’s touch was still familiar.

“Kurt…”

Their lips pressed together, and Kurt let out a soft sigh. He leaned into Sebastian, their lips moving together as his fingers tightened around Sebastian’s neck. A shiver rode through him, and he pulled in closer to his lap. When Sebastian let out a whimper, his fingers ran up Sebastian’s neck and he tugged lightly at Sebastian’s hair. Immediately, Sebastian’s jaw went slack, and Kurt leaned in, his tongue darting out.

He could taste the mint gum on Sebastian’s breath as Sebastian breathed out, letting another whine against Kurt’s lips. Like this, if he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine the angular curve of Blaine’s jaw. If he really tried to imagine, there was rougher feel of Blaine’s skin, as if he’d shaved far enough back that hair was starting to grow yet near enough that it wasn’t quite stubble yet.  He traced along Sebastian’s lips before suddenly getting pushed back. His other hand gripped onto Sebastian’s shirt as he closed his eyes, and he leaned forward and –

“Slow down, tiger.”

Right. It was still Sebastian. Kurt’s breathing was heavy, and he glanced downward. He’d just made out with his best friend. He picked at the sheets as Sebastian stared at him. Without looking, Kurt knew Sebastian’s gaze was curious.

“Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. That was actually kind of hot.”

“This is weird.” Kurt’s breath hitched, and he ran a hand through his hair as he fell back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The fan in their room was making circles, and he traced it with his eyes, eager to look anywhere but at Sebastian. They’d  _made out_. It hadn’t just been an innocent kiss.

“Are you sure you like Blaine? I mean, that was far from freezing.”

“Thank you, Sherlock. Yes, I like Blaine. I started to imagine that you were him.”

“Am I not enough to get you off?” Sebastian pretended to be offended. “I am hot, thank you very much.”

“You’re also my best friend, thank you very much.” Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose. “Shit.”

“Well, I don’t think you needed to worry about your kissing abilities, just your reactions. If you kiss Blaine like that, he won’t question your supposed lack of virginity. Trust me.” Falling down beside him, Sebastian curled an arm around him. “Maybe if you can relax that well with me, you should just pretend you’re kissing me when you’re with him,” Sebastian teased.

“How are you not weirded out right now?” Kurt asked, turning to face Kurt and letting out a frustrated sigh.

“A kiss is a kiss. I don’t really care if it’s you or the president of the United States.”

“I didn’t need the mental image of you and Obama kissing, but thank you.”

“Now that you’re properly flustered, do you want to try this again?” Sebastian asked, grinning. “It’s actually kind of fun.”

“Did I mention that I hate you?”

“Only a few hundred times.”

“One day, I’m just going to kill yo –“ Before Kurt could finish, Sebastian kissed him again. This time was more reminiscent of when Blaine had kissed him. Kurt went stiff as Sebastian’s hand fell on his cheek. He let out a muffled squawk before attempted to kiss back, his jaw suddenly feeling stiff. After a moment, Sebastian pulled away, cocking an eyebrow.

“Well, I can see why Blaine would have thought that you didn’t like him if that’s how you reacted to his kiss.”

“Only worse.”

“Well, that’s rather unfortunate. So, it’s the whole ‘I freeze when something catches me off guard’ thing? That’s a big part of relationships, you know. He’s not always going to hold your hand and warn you when he’s about to kiss you.”

“I know!” Kurt sighed and pulled himself up. He got off of the bed, sighing and pacing the room. “What am I supposed to do?” He looked up at Sebastian, and Sebastian shrugged.

“That much will probably take some getting used to. You should probably lean up into the kiss, though. Just do something rather than be completely still.” A chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth. “Or, I guess, with him it’s leaning down. He’s a midget.”

“He’s not! Besides, it’s cute how short he is.”

“Yeah, in the same way hobbits are cute,” Sebastian replied with a smirk. Kurt sat down on his bed, staring at Sebastian.

“I’m hopeless.”

“No, you’re not. That first kiss was really hot. Clearly you’re capable of kissing fantastically.”

“You thought that was a fantastic kiss?” Kurt’s cheeks heated up as he looked up at Sebastian, his eyes softening as he smiled.

“Just don’t let it go to your head.” Sebastian smiled back at him before propping himself backwards on the bed. “I mean, my usual standards are drunk, desperate men at Scandals.”

“That’s gross. I don’t understand how you deal with them.”

“If you’re drunk too, it’s not nearly as bad as it sounds.” Shrugging, Sebastian grabbed his phone, unlocking it and scrolling through his apps.

“So, you’re saying if I lean into the kiss, it’ll help.”

“It might push Blaine to do something to get you more into the kiss, and anything is better than just sitting there. I mean, as hilarious as it is, it’s not exactly proving your point there, Mr. Experience.” As he paused, Sebastian let out a snort at something that he saw on his phone before looking up at Kurt and tossing it to the side again.

“Thanks. I’m sorry I’m being a pain in the ass.”

“Relax. It was my idea to do this. You’re doing me a favor. Trust me, getting blue balls is the worst.”

“I’m not having sex with you. I hope you know that,” Kurt said, staring at Sebastian. Sebastian just laughed in response.

“That’s what you say now.” When Kurt glared at him, he lifted his hands innocently. “Kidding! Look, I’m happy to get what I can get. Unlike you, I don’t get all sentimental about this stuff. Sex is sex and kissing is kissing.”

“Well, I’m not getting sentimental either. I don’t exactly have feelings for you. You’re just helping me not seem like an idiot in front of Blaine.” Kurt sighed.

“I think it’s a bit late for that.” Sebastian winked at Kurt just as there was a knock on their door.

“Kurt?” Kurt knew the voice was Blaine’s. He jumped, wiping his mouth as if Sebastian had left some sort of evidence of kissing him that he needed to get rid of.

“Open it,” Kurt kissed quietly at Sebastian, straightening his clothes. Sebastian rolled his eyes as he pulled himself up and towards the door, unlocking it. Kurt smoothed down his pants and fixed his hair just as the door opened.

“Hey! I hope I’m not intruding on anything. You – uh – left your pencil with me, and I thought I’d come back and give it to you,” Blaine explained, slowing down towards the end and wincing.

Kurt knew for a fact that he’d put his satchel in his bag, and he nodded slowly as Blaine held out a yellow, number two pencil. Sebastian had to know it wasn’t true either because Kurt exclusively used mechanical pencils. Sebastian had to hear his rant on how irritating regular ones were multiple times. Still, Kurt walked forward to take it. Sebastian, on the other hand, called Blaine out on it.

“Oh, the sea of boyfriend excuses has already begun. If you want, I can leave the room and let you two have a little one on one. The condoms are in –“

“Sebastian!” Kurt’s eyes widened as he glanced over at Sebastian. Blaine looked equally as shocked, and he shifted uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry. It was stupid.”

“No, it wasn’t. It was cute.” Kurt stood up, wrapping his arms around Blaine and kissing him. This time, considering he’d initiated the kiss, he was prepared. He melted into it, leaning upward at first as his lips moved against Blaine’s. Blaine’s eyes widened but after the initial moment of shock, he leaned into Kurt as well, letting out a small moan. When they pulled apart, Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine’s and smiled.

“Maybe I should pretend that you’ve lost your pencil more often,” Blaine murmured, leaning forward and nipping at Kurt’s lips. Kurt’s lips parted, and he squeezed Blaine’s side before pulling back.

“I wouldn’t complain.” Feeling bold and wanting to wipe the smirk off of Sebastian’s face, Kurt leaned forward, kissing Blaine again. This time, his tongue ran along Blaine’s lips, and a shiver ran up Blaine’s back. The kiss didn’t last very long, yet Kurt’s breathing was still significantly heavier by the time he pulled back.

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you’ve practiced kissing since a few hours ago,” Blaine teased, chuckling quietly. Behind them, Sebastian let out a choked laugh, his hand immediately covering his mouth. Kurt blanched, looking at him and lightly shaking his head. Sebastian poorly disguised it into a cough, and he cleared his throat, tilting his head as he stared at Kurt with an amused looked.

“You okay, Sebastian?” Kurt asked, his voice tight.

“Oh, fine. Just something got caught in my throat.” Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and stared at Kurt a moment longer before shaking his head.

Blaine glanced between them. “I feel like I’m missing something.” When neither Kurt nor Sebastian said anything, he continued, a bit tentatively, “What’s so funny?”

Kurt and Sebastian’s reply was almost simultaneous. “Oh, nothing.”


	4. Chapter Three

Blaine tilted his head to the side and stared at the painting with wide eyes. “I still don’t see how this is supposed to be a cat.”  
  
“Maybe that black smear is the head, and that would be the body,” Kurt murmured, his finger tracing down a few inches from the painting. It dropped down, and he started slowly trying to reach over for Blaine’s hand. They were boyfriends now. Didn’t boyfriends hold each other’s hands?  
  
“I don’t know.” Shrugging, Blaine slipped his hands into his pockets. “Some of this stuff doesn’t make sense to me.”  
  
“I don’t know. Some art tries to just capture the essence of something instead of drawing it realistically. Pretty much all modern art is kind of… abstract.” Kurt bit his lip and looked down at where Blaine’s hand was in his pocket. He sighed and started walking away from the painting. Blaine slowly followed after him.  
  
“That or the Lima Art Fair has kind of shitty art,” Blaine said with a small laugh. His eyes crinkled and his nose scrunched up, and Kurt smiled bashfully at him. He loved that look on Blaine. It was so… adorable.  
  
“That’s another possibility, I suppose.” Kurt nudged Blaine. “Do you want to get coffee? I’m kind of tired.”  
  
“How late did you and Sebastian stay up?”  
  
“Not that late! We were marathoning  _Sex in the City_. Well, I was trying to marathon. Sebastian was just adding running commentary.”  
  
“Yeah, I can’t imagine that’d be his kind of show,” Blaine said, shaking his head.  
  
“Not really.”  
  
The only reason Sebastian did put up with it was because Kurt let Sebastian use him as a human pillow. Kurt was pretty sure that besides kissing, blowjobs, and sex, Sebastian’s favorite thing to do was to cuddle.  
  
“So, coffee?” Kurt asks again.  
  
“I mean, we’re close to the Lima Bean…”  
  
They walked over to the Lima Bean. Kurt’s eyes kept on flickering down to Blaine’s hand, wishing that Blaine would just take it out of his pocket.  
  
“You okay?” Blaine asked, his hand finally pulling out. He rubbed Kurt’s shoulder comfortingly.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Leaning slightly against Blaine, Kurt started to reach back towards Blaine’s hand and –  
  
It slipped back into the pocket.  
  
“Good. I’m glad. You just looked a bit serious.” They walked into the Lima Bean and towards the counter.  
  
“I was just thinking about something,” Kurt said, shrugging.  
  
“What were you thinking about?”  
  
Kurt paused. It wasn’t as he could just admit that he was casually wondering what was the easiest way he could get hold of Blaine’s hand.  
  
“I was just –”  
  
Before he had to come up with a good excuse, the lady in front of them moved out of line. “Next please.”  
  
“Oh, a grande nonfat latte and a medium drip,” Kurt said, perking up and smiling.  
  
“You know my coffee order?” Blaine stared at Kurt, a blush creeping on his cheeks. Kurt could feel one to match growing on his cheeks as well and he flashed Blaine a smile that looked more confident than he felt.  
  
“Of course I do.”  
  
The moment seemed to end a second later when Kurt dug the money out of his wallet and handed it to the girl working behind the counter.  
  
“What, no, I’m paying!” Blaine exclaimed, all thoughts about their previous discussion clearly slipping from his mind.  
  
“You paid for the ice cream. Really, Blaine, it’s okay. You don’t have to pay for everything.”  
  
“I just…” Blaine couldn’t argue with that. He shook his head and let out a sigh. “Okay. I did say ‘just this once’ I suppose.”  
  
“You definitely did.” For a moment, Kurt debated whether or not he should just lean in and kiss Blaine, but then the girl working at the cash register - her name tag read Lisa - decided to comment.  
  
“Are you two dating?” She looked at them with a wide, toothy smile.  
  
“Yeah,” Blaine replied, looking slightly uncertain. Most of Lima weren’t thrilled about the idea of two boys dating. She seemed different, as they learned right away.  
  
“You are? Oh, you two are so cute!” She bounced up and down, her ponytail hopping with her. “I just don’t understand why people don’t like gay people. Two guys kissing is actually really hot.” She seemed to realize what she’d just said, and her eyes went wide. After a moment, she grabbed their finished drinks, handing them over. “Here you guys go,” she mumbled, her eyes not meeting theirs.  
  
Kurt and Blaine took their drinks. “Thanks. And I’m glad you think so. Most people aren’t here aren’t exactly open. And it definitely is pretty hot,” Blaine said, smiling brightly and winking at her. Her eyes tentatively went up, and she flashed the same toothy smile she had earlier.  
  
“Well, I’m glad you’re glad, I guess!” She giggled before moving to the next customer who had just walked up.  
  
“Well, that was… interesting,” Kurt muttered, taking a sip of his coffee. “She definitely was… enthusiastic.”  
  
“I thought it was cute.” Blaine shrugged, and they sat down at a table. “So…” He spun the white top on his drink around.  
  
“So?”  
  
“I don’t know. I was hoping you’d have something to say,” Blaine said with a small laugh.  
  
“Oh. Well…” As his throat went dry, Kurt straightened his shirt. His mind was suddenly blank, and he tried to think of something to say.  
  
After a moment, they both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Kurt cleared his throat as Blaine continued laughing behind his drink.  
  
“Well, our first awkward silence. We’ll have to celebrate that one-year anniversary,” Blaine teased.  
  
_One year?_  Was Blaine that serious to assume that they’d still be together in a year? It had been a joke, but Blaine was giving him that wide, puppyish grin. Kurt’s heart did a small flip, and he felt suddenly warm.  
  
Kurt took another sip of his latte and let out a happy hum. “So, you wanted something to talk about… Do you have any clue what’s the next song we’ll be doing at Warbler practice?”

 

oOoOoOo

  
“I don’t think he meant that as a joke,” Kurt said, leaning back against the headboard of his bed.  
  
“So you’ve said ten times so far. I think I got you,” Sebastian grumbled from his own bed, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
“But what if he was joking?”  
  
“Then he was joking. Jesus, this is a relationship, Kurt, not a critical analysis essay. You’re already becoming soft. See, this is why I don’t do relationships.” Sebastian flipped over on his side so that he was facing Kurt, grinning as Kurt scowled.  
  
“I am not soft.”  
  
“You sure? Want me to check for you? Better yet, Blaine can check for you.” Sebastian got up, flopping down on Kurt’s bed on top of Kurt. Kurt let out a squeak of protest.  
  
“Bas!”  
  
“ _‘Oh, Blaine…_ ’” Sebastian grinned, and Kurt squirmed underneath him, trying to hit him. “ _Well, now that I’m naked, you can ride me all night long.’_ ”  
  
“Sebastian!”  
  
Kurt finally flipped over, his nose bumping into Sebastian’s. He stared at Sebastian for a second, his mouth left slightly open. From this position, Sebastian was straddling Kurt. His hands were on Kurt’s shoulders, and they were pressed up close next to each other. As Sebastian panted, Kurt could feel his warm breath against his lips. Sebastian shifted, and they rubbed up against each other. A shiver ran through Kurt, and Sebastian immediately jumped back.  
  
They just stared at each other for a moment. Sebastian’s hair was slightly ruffled, and his eyes were wider. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Kurt swallowed suddenly as he shifted uncomfortably. He could feel a familiar, low heat starting in the pit of his stomach.  
  
_Oh, God_.  
  
That was only supposed to happen with Blaine. It wasn’t supposed to happen with Sebastian too. Kurt glanced away, running a hand through his hair and pulling himself up on the bed. He could feel the blush on his cheeks. Then again, it was only normal that it should happen. After all, it wasn’t that it was  _Sebastian_  but that it had simply felt good.  
  
“Well, that was interesting.” Sebastian moved over, sitting at the edge of Kurt’s bed. He reached out and ruffled Kurt’s hair. “Listen, babe, I just have that effect on everybody. It’s nothing to get embarrassed about.” He smirked, and, just like that, the tension was gone.  
  
“You are a self-conceited bitch. Did anyone ever tell you that?” Kurt asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Only you, but I know you don’t really mean it, so it’s okay.”  
  
“Oh, I mean it.”  
  
“Oh do you?” Sebastian tugged Kurt down and started to tickle him. Kurt always thought that one of the worst parts of their long-term friendship was that Sebastian knew his most ticklish spots. More than that, Sebastian wasn’t afraid to use them against him.  
  
“No, no, I take it back! Stop!” Kurt screamed as Sebastian’s fingers crawled down his stomach to his side. He flailed around the bed, managing to shove Sebastian off. He flipped over so that he was on top and ran his fingers down the underside of Sebastian’s arm before squeezing his side.  
  
Of course, Kurt always thought that one of the best parts of their long-term friendship was that he knew most of Sebastian’s ticklish spots as well.  
  
Sebastian yelped, and they flipped over again, their hands swatting at each other. After a minute, they hit the floor with a loud thud, and Sebastian groaned. His hands slumped down off of Kurt.  
  
“Ow. I’m never going to walk again. You broke my back.” He lay there limply as Kurt got back up and smoothed his clothes down again.  
  
“You’ll get over it.”  
  
“Use a condom you two!” The muffled voice came through the wall from the room to their right.  
  
Wes and David roomed next to them on that side. Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other for a moment, Sebastian pulling himself up.  
  
“David?” Sebastian asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
“Definitely David.”  
  
There was a pause before Sebastian pulled himself up and over to his bed. “Well then…” Sebastian flipped over on his back. “You never told me how the rest of your date went except for the part where Blaine proposed. Sorry, I mean, made a joke about still being with you in a year, which he may or may not have meant.”  
  
“Well, other than that… Oh!” Kurt remembered how Blaine had been shoving his hands in his pockets. “I had trouble holding his hand.”

“What? How do you have trouble holding someone’s hand? Like was it disgustingly sweaty or is it secretly made of rubber or…”

Kurt glared at Sebastian.

“No, he had his hands in his pockets, and I just wanted to… hold hands. I don’t know. It seems sweet. And nice. And just… boyfriend-y.”

“I think I threw up a little in my mouth.”

“But if I said I wanted to sex him up, you would give me a manly pat on the back and tell me good job,” Kurt muttered.

“No, I’d give you some manly cuddles.”

“Give me a sec.” Kurt giggled, trying to imagine the concept of manly cuddles. He could feel Sebastian glaring at him, but he couldn’t stop laughing. “Manly cuddles, Bas?”

“Shut up. They exist.”

“I’m sure.” Kurt grinned and shook his head. “You are ridiculous. But, seriously, how do I hold his hand?”

“You turn to him and say, ‘ _Goddammit, Blaine. I want to hold your hand, and I want to hold it now, so you’d better just give it over before I take it hostage.’_ ”

“Wait for it,” Kurt mumbled, more to himself than to Sebastian.

“’ _And put it down my pants._ ’”

“There it is.”

“I couldn’t resist,” Sebastian said, grinning.

“You can never resist. But, honestly, I don’t know how to do it.”

“You just need to wait for the opportunity, then grab it. And he’ll get the picture. Look, I’m not good with this mushy shit.” Sebastian shifted around in his bed, trying to get comfortable. Kurt stared at him a moment longer before flipping over so that he was staring up at the ceiling.

“I know. Well, thanks anyway.”

“No problem. It’s what I’m here for, Kurt.”

oOoOoOo

“I can’t believe Mr. Gregson’s giving us one-hundred pages to read tonight  _and_  a page-long summary on symbiotic relationships between animals,” Blaine groaned as they walked towards the Warbler commons. “As if AP Biology wasn’t boring enough in twenty page segments and with him droning on…”

“It’s not  _that_  bad, but, yeah, I wasn’t exactly planning on spending my night doing that. I liked Mr. Taylor better in Honors Bio.” It was the whole reason Kurt had even taken the class.

“Same.”

Blaine moved forward, grabbing a wood door and holding it open for Kurt. They walked in, Kurt muttering a ‘thank you’ to Blaine. David was standing close to the doors and grinned as Kurt walked past.

“Kurt, did you have fun last night with Sebastian? You remembered to use a condom, right? Wes and I thought you two would be more vocal, I have to say,” he teased.

Next to him, Kurt saw Blaine blanch. Kurt’s jaw set, and he let out a frustrated sigh. David still didn’t seem to realize that anything was wrong, though.

“David, I think you should meet Blaine,” Kurt said, earning a confused look from David.

“I know who Blaine is. I mean, I’ve only known him for three years now.”

“What are you –“ Blaine started to ask, but Kurt cut him off.

“No, really, I insist. Blaine, this is David. David, this is Blaine Anderson.” He paused before adding, “My boyfriend.”

Immediately, David’s face seemed to drain of color, and his smile slipped off. He glanced between them. “I didn’t know…” This had to be the first time Kurt had seen him at a complete loss of words. “Nothing went on between them. I was just kidding around.” His hands went up in the air as if that would take back what he just did.

“Relax, David, I knew you were kidding,” Blaine said, and he smiled, patting David lightly on the back before tugging on Kurt’s sleeve. “C’mon, let’s sit down.”

They made their way over to a couch, falling back on it. “Nothing actually happened,” Kurt mumbled quietly after they’d sat down.

“I know. I know. Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. He just took me off guard.”

“I wouldn’t cheat on you.”

“I know you wouldn’t. Really, you don’t have to explain.”

“I really like you, Blaine, and Sebastian was tickling me last night, and we probably sounded kind of weird, and David yelled through the walls for us to use a condom jokingly, and –“

Blaine’s lips were suddenly on his, and Kurt tensed up. They were kissing in front of the Warblers. They hadn’t really kissed in front of anyone but Sebastian, and he didn’t count. After a moment, Kurt remembered that he was probably supposed to do something other than freeze up again. His arms wrapped around Blaine’s neck, and he whimpered, leaning into the kiss.

One hand slowly moved up, tangling into Blaine’s hair. He tugged lightly, pulling a moan from Blaine. Blaine’s tongue darted forward, running across Kurt’s lips quickly and coaxing them open. As Kurt’s nails ran across Blaine’s scalp, Blaine’s arm wound around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Now, now, boys, there are people around.”

Kurt and Blaine jumped backwards on opposite ends of the couch, and Sebastian plopped down between them, grinning smugly.

“I mean, unless you’re into the whole voyeurism thing, in which case, I definitely volunteer myself.”

“Sebastian, it’s so wonderful to see you. You should go away now,” Kurt muttered through clenched teeth. Sebastian looked at Kurt and shook his head before turning to Blaine.

“They grow up so fast. One moment you’re inseparable, and the next they’re embarrassed by you. And in just under a year, little Kurt will be going off to college and leaving me all by myself.” Sebastian sniffled and pretended to wipe tears from his face. Blaine was laughing but immediately pushed back the smile when he saw Kurt glaring at him.

“I hate you both,” Kurt said, rubbing at his temples and sighing.

“And a good afternoon to you too. How’s life been?” Sebastian asked, lounging back and setting his feet up on the table.

Wes walked by, scowling. “Feet, Sebastian.”

“Right, sorry.” Sebastian took them down and stared after Wes. As soon as he was a few feet away, he propped them back up. “Anyway, your days? How were they?”

“My day was all right until AP Bio decided to suck my soul out,” Blaine said, leaning his head back against the couch. “That class really blows.”

“Sucking and blowing? I really don’t see what’s wrong, but if you say so,” Sebastian said. His laugh got cut off as Kurt jabbed him in the side.

“Wow, you’re especially annoying today,” Kurt said, sighing.

“And how was your day, babe?” Sebastian asked, ignoring him.

“It was okay until my asshole of a best friend decided to show up and interrupt me kissing my boyfriend,” Kurt said. He stared at Sebastian, and Sebastian stared back, his eyes going wide. After a moment, Sebastian’s lower lip jutted out, and Kurt couldn’t keep a scowl any longer. He smiled and leaned his head into Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Feet, Sebastian! Get them down,” Wes said as he walked by them again, this time going towards the other end of the room. He gave Sebastian an exasperated look before shaking his head and muttering something under his breath, walking away. This time Sebastian waited almost as full ten seconds before putting his feet back up on the table.

He shifted to face Kurt again once he’d gotten comfortable. “Is that so?” Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow and staring down at him.

“Mmhm.” Kurt nuzzled against Sebastian a bit as he looked up at him.

“I swear to God, not like I’m disappointed or anything – actually, I’m glad – but you two are the couple that never happened,” Blaine commented. He laughed, though it froze after a moment as he saw something across the room. “What’s up with Nick and Jeff?”

Kurt’s gaze followed, and he saw Jeff sitting on the armchair, glaring down at the ground as if hoping it would crack open. Nick was a few feet away on the other end of another couch, his arms crossed across his chest.

“It seems Romeo and Juliet had a little row,” Sebastian said, staring over at them as well. Sebastian always knew what was going around the school. It was rare that Kurt would find out something before him.

“You know, now that I think about it, they’re the couple that never happened,” Blaine muttered. He gave a nod of his head and sighed. “So, what’s going on?”

“Jeff got himself a girlfriend, and Nick’s jealous, but he won’t admit it.”

“Jeff has a girlfriend?” Kurt asked skeptically. Jeff was openly bisexual, but it had been obvious since middle school, when Kurt met him, that Jeff had feelings for Nick. It was just as obvious that Nick had feelings for Jeff, though he’d always denied it.

“Not really. He says he does. Some Crawford girl, I think. Anyway, it was just to get Nick jealous.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “This is why –“

“You don’t do romance,” Kurt finished. “We know.” He paused before asking, “So, what happened?”

“Nick got jealous,” Sebastian replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

“Well, they’re not together,” Blaine said, his head tilting to the side. He looked away from them and towards Kurt and Sebastian. “I don’t understand.”

“Of course you don’t. Nick got jealous, but he didn’t want to admit it when Jeff called him out on it, and now they’re both just being really stupid, and  _they really need to kiss and make up._ ” Sebastian raised his voice for the end, and both Jeff and Nick’s heads swiveled toward him.

“Sebastian!” Kurt hissed, shifting uncomfortably. He didn’t want Jeff and Nick to know that they’d been talking about them, but there was no taking back what Sebastian had done.

Jeff’s face lit up, and his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he nervously tugged at his blazer. He glanced over to Nick who just rolled his eyes. Jeff slumped down in the armchair before going back to glaring. Nick’s gaze stayed on Jeff for a moment or two longer, softening for a second before a light red crept up on his cheeks as well. He sighed before glancing away.

“Wow, they really do need to just get together,” Blaine murmured.

There was a moment where they all simply stared over at Jeff and Nick before shaking their heads and moving on.

“Anyway,” Kurt said, trying to change subjects.

“Warbler practice should be starting soon,” Sebastian said. He stretched backwards, and his back cracked.

“I hate that sound,” Kurt grumbled, wincing.

“I know you do. It’s why I do it. Just for you. You should feel special,” Sebastian replied, cracking his fingers next.

“You two just make it a competition to drive each other up the walls,” Blaine said, looking back and forth between them. He gave them a fond smile.

“Yeah, but he loves me.” Kurt and Sebastian’s reply was simultaneous. They stopped and looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

“I suppose I do,” Kurt said after a moment, nudging Sebastian lightly.

“Then, I guess I love you too.”

“He’s still mine though,” Blaine teased, winking at Sebastian.

“And you can have him. I wouldn’t dream of stealing him away from you.” Sebastian leaned back and had just closed his eyes when Wes walked by again

“Sebastian Smythe, take your feet off the old maple table right now or I’ll take them off for you,” Wes growled. Though he was usually composed, at the moment, he seemed to be stressing out. He ran a hand through his hair, making the front stick up.

“Do I get a foot rub while you’re at it?” Sebastian asked, though his feet slid off the table. Wes continued to glare at him, and Sebastian let out an annoyed huff. “Who shoved a gavel up your ass?”

“I can’t  _find_  my gavel,” Wes said, doing his best to ignore Sebastian’s comment.

“Did you check your ass?” Sebastian asked, battering his eyelashes and smiling innocently when Wes glowered. “Okay, I’ll help you find your precious gavel.” He got up, waving to Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt shifted closer to Blaine, spying Blaine’s hand on Blaine’s lap. He took a deep breath, leaned in, and –

Blaine moved his hand again.

“Goddammit, Blaine. I want to hold your hand, and I want to hold it now, so you’d better just give it over before I take it hostage,” Kurt finally said, smiling a little as he held back the other half of what Sebastian had said. How hard could it be to hold someone’s hand?

Blaine looked at him before bursting out laughing. He shook his head and reached out, taking Kurt’s hand in his. Kurt looked down at it, feeling a warm rush. Their fingers laced together, and Blaine’s thumb ran across the back of his hand.

He’d been right; it did feel nice. It felt boyfriend-y as well.

Kurt squeezed lightly, feeling the slight callouses on Blaine’s hand as they shifted. He wondered why they were so rough. He could almost hear Sebastian providing the inappropriate answer. Then again, he knew Blaine played some instrument. Maybe that was why.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine giving him a strange look. He was smiling, but there was also something else to it.

“What?” Kurt asked, feeling his stomach flip as Blaine’s thumb continued to run across the back of his hand.

“Nothing. Just what you said earlier – the whole keeping my hand captive thing… It sounded like something Sebastian would say.”


	5. Chapter Four

Sebastian leaned back over two armchairs in the cafeteria, tossing up his apple and catching it. Kurt rolled his eyes and swallowed another spoonful of his chicken tortilla soup. “You know, apples are generally made for people to eat. You’re going to end up dropping it,” Kurt said.

“I have amazing hand-eye coordination. Trust me. I haven’t heard any complaints from people,” Sebastian replied, continuing to lean back and throw it up in the air. “Besides, I’m full. I already ate that hamburger.”

“Unfortunately, I remember. That poor thing didn’t stand a chance.” Kurt finished his soup and leaned back in his chair, staring down at Sebastian. “What’s the weather like down there?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask your boyfriend?” Sebastian teased, quirking an eyebrow and grinning.

“Why doesn’t Kurt ask me what?”

They turned around to see Blaine walking over with a salad, piled with croutons.

Sebastian chuckled. “Some people are addicted to heroine and some to meth, and then there’s you with your croutons.”

Blaine pouted, hugging his tray closer to himself. “Dalton has a good salad bar, and their croutons are really good!”

“Better watch out, Kurt. The croutons are going to steal Blaine away from you. It’ll be a forbidden romance. A kinky one too.”

Both Kurt and Blaine groaned. “That’s disgusting, Bas,” Kurt muttered. “And move so that Blaine can sit down.”

“I’m too comfy,” Sebastian muttered, closing his eyes. Kurt reached out and shoved him over. Sebastian let out a screech as he lost balance and toppled to the ground. Blaine grinned and sat down in one of the chairs.

“Thanks,” Blaine said to Kurt, putting the tray down on the table and grabbing his plate. He balanced it on his lap and curled back into his seat, cutting into his salad.

“You eat like a pompous ass,” Sebastian said as he brushed himself off and sat down in the third chair.

“Some of us have manners,” Blaine grumbled, though his cheeks lit up.

“Manners are for dinner parties. You’re at Dalton with a bunch of boys who could care less how they look when they eat.” Sebastian laughed and propped his feet up on the table. Kurt reached out again, shoving them off.

“I think it’s cute,” Kurt said, ignoring Sebastian’s glare. “And it’s better than how you eat.”

“The difference is that I enjoy my food. Blaine doesn’t enjoy. He dissects. It isn’t a scientific experiment.” Sebastian waved his hands before propping his feet up again.

“If you don’t put your feet down, I’ll chop off your balls,” Kurt said, giving Sebastian a tight, fake smile. “We’re eating, and that’s disgusting.”

Blaine made a choking noise and hid his laughter behind his napkin as Sebastian stared in horror at Kurt. He lowered his feet from the table and crossed his arms over his chest. “Asshole.”

“Love you too, babe,” Kurt replied with a wink.

“And now you’re stealing my lines. Oh, what a piece of work is man!” Sebastian’s voice was loud, attracting a few curious glances.

“ _Hamlet_?” Blaine asked, cocking his head to the side as he put down his napkin and continued cutting his salad. He put another small bite into his mouth and chewed.

“Sometimes Sebastian likes to quote classic literature because he thinks it makes him sound smart,” Kurt explained, scoffing. As stupid as it could be, Kurt somehow simultaneously found it endearing.

“Sophisticated. There’s a difference,” Sebastian clarified, setting his apple down and nodding. “There are plenty of smart people, but sophistication is a huge turn-on for a lot of gay guys. Hypocritically so because those are the kind of people who usually fuck like animals.”

Blaine choked on his salad again, his hand flying up to his throat. His face turned red as he continued coughing, and Kurt’s hand rested on his back, rubbing in small circles.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked, looking worriedly at Blaine. Blaine nodded and lifted one finger up to tell Kurt to wait a second. Blaine coughed a few more times before taking a several raggedy breaths. He stared incredulously at Sebastian.

“I’m fine,” he choked out, shaking his head. He sighed. “Someday I’ll remember that you’re pretty much a walking eating hazard,” Blaine muttered.

“It’s a talent,” Sebastian said, giving a mock bow as best as he could while staying seated.

“You can put it in your resume right next to annoying the crap about of everyone,” Kurt said.

“No, that’s a special something I save only for you and Blaine.” Sebastian reached out to ruffle Kurt’s hair, and Kurt ducked out of the way.

“Not true. I’m pretty sure we could find some guys at Scandals who would agree with me.”

“Look, it’s not  _my_  fault it’s easy for me to lure guys away from their boyfriends. I can’t help my dazzling good looks. I just walk in, and they all come to me.”

“I speak from personal experience when I say that’s not true.” Kurt raised his eyebrows and looked expectantly at Sebastian.

Sebastian shrugged and huffed. “Rude.”

“Wait, you’ve been to Scandals?” Blaine asked Kurt, surprised.

“Only once or twice. Sebastian’s made me. It’s fine and all, but it’s not my scene.”

“That’s because you said no to the three guys who did ask you for a dance,” Sebastian said as if this was the most obvious explanation.

“One had greasy hair. The other I’d seen going into the bathroom with two other guys already, and the third one wasn’t that cute,” Kurt said.

“You’re too picky,” Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. “Besides, I thought greasy hair would be your thing, looking at Squirt right here.”

“God, don’t call me that. You sound like my brother,” Blaine groaned, closing his eyes and wincing as if he’d tasted something unpleasant.

Everyone knew who Blaine’s brother was. Maybe he wasn’t big outside of Westerville, but no one in Westerville did anything spectacular, so getting on several national commercials was considered a big deal. In Westerville, he was considered  _the_  Cooper Anderson, not that Kurt had any encounter with another Cooper Anderson. He assumed the title was there just in case.

It was also common knowledge that Blaine and his brother didn’t particularly get along. When he first introduced himself, it wasn’t unusual for people to ask him whether he was related to the Cooper Anderson. Kurt could imagine that kind of a thing would get on his nerves eventually too.

“You’re just jealous because your brother’s hotter than you,” Sebastian said, grabbing his apple and finally taking a bite into it. Blaine let out a squeak and glared at Sebastian.

“He is not.”

“Are you implying that you’re hotter? Conceited much,” Sebastian teased before adding, “Squirt,” again.

“I hate you.” Blaine looked over to Kurt for help.

“Cooper’s not unattractive, but Blaine’s hotter,” Kurt said, wrapping an arm around Blaine. Blaine quickly wriggled out of his grasp, though, setting his half-eaten salad plate down on the table.

“You think Cooper’s hot?” Blaine looked at Kurt wide-eyed and pouted.

“I didn’t say hot, but he isn’t hideous to look at!” Kurt tried to explain, shooting Sebastian a glare as Sebastian watched them smugly. “It’s in your genes. The Anderson brothers are attractive. So what?”

“So, he’s not. He isn’t.” Blaine sounded like a little kid as his lower lips stayed jutted out and he whined.

“You’re ridiculous and adorable,” Kurt said after a moment, letting out a shaky laugh and pressing a kiss to Blaine’s lips. Blaine instantly wrapped his arms around Kurt’s neck and kissed him back, nipping at Kurt’s lower lip.

“Promise I’m hotter?” Blaine asked, his voice teasing.

“Promise.”

“And you call  _me_  the walking eating hazard? I can feel my gag reflex working already from you two,” Sebastian said. “There are potential cavities too…” He shook his head and let out a small tut, which Kurt and Blaine ignored.

They hadn’t gotten much further before Nick and Jeff came into the cafeteria, grinning at each other. Kurt was about to look away when he saw Nick’s hand slip into Jeff’s. He let out a squeal and prodded Blaine.

“What?” Blaine said, rubbing at his arm where Kurt had prodded him. He had started to grumble but cut off as soon as he saw Nick and Jeff.

“Oh my God.” Blaine grinned. “Well, I’m glad they finally made up.”

Jeff and Nick moved over towards their table, and Sebastian sat up. They moved up, sitting on either side of Kurt on his armchair.

“Hello!” Jeff said, smiling down at them. “How is everyone?”

“We’re good. I’d ask how you are, but that after-sex glow says enough,” Sebastian replied, smirking. “Congrats on the sex.”

“Sebastian!” Kurt hissed as Nick and Jeff flushed.

“I – uh – wanted to thank you guys for what happened last week at practice,” Jeff said, clearing his throat and fiddling with his hands.

“It broke the ice between us,” Nick added, reaching out behind Kurt and laying a hand on Jeff’s shoulder.

“Well, I’m glad. It’s about time you two got together,” Kurt teased, smiling up at them. Jeff and Nick grinned, looking at each other with wide eyes and laughing as if there was some private joke between them. Kurt quirked his eyebrows, wondering whether he and Blaine looked like that.

“Anyway, we wanted to know whether you wanted to do a double date with us. Sebastian, you can tag along too,” Jeff said, smiling at Sebastian.

Sebastian winced. “And watch you two try to out-sap each other? No, I’m good.”

“Suit yourself,” Jeff said with a shrug, looking over at Kurt and Blaine. Kurt’s eyes met Blaine’s, and they both gave a small nod.

“That sounds good,” Kurt said.

“We’d love to,” Blaine added. “Spiderman is coming out soon, maybe you two would want to –“

“I know! It’s going to be  _awesome_ ,” Jeff squeaked, bouncing up and down and shaking Kurt’s chair. He had wide, excited eyes and his smile spread across his face.

“I’m more of a Batman person, but we were going to the midnight release. I promised Jeff,” Nick said, laughing as Jeff stopped bouncing and glared at him.

“He’s absolutely  _insane_. He’s always been a Batman person, which is just silly. I’m hoping Andrew Garfield will convince him that Spiderman is the best.”

“He is hot,” Kurt agreed.

“I’d fuck him,” Sebastian said, and all eyes turned to him. “Just saying…”

“Me too,” Blaine admitted sheepishly. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him. “What, I’m just being honest! Okay, threesome. With you. I have a thing for brunets, okay?” Blaine pouted, and Kurt shook his head.

“Fine,” Kurt replied, squeezing Blaine’s knee. “As long as I’m not entirely out of the picture.”

“You’ll never be entirely out of the picture,” Blaine replied, putting his hand on top of Kurt’s.

“Wow, you two really are as sappy as Sebastian says you are,” Jeff commented, looking at them with his head tilted to one side. Kurt and Blaine cleared their throats and pulled back slightly as Sebastian grinned.

“Okay, so we’re going to go see  _Spiderman_ , then?” Kurt asked.

“Sounds like a plan. We’re going to go grab something to eat. Talk to you guys later!” Nick said, grabbing Jeff by the hand and tugging him over towards the cafeteria line. Jeff waved back at them before ruffling Nick’s hair and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I’m glad they’re happy,” Kurt said, smiling and looking over at them when they walked away. Blaine let out a small hum of agreement as Sebastian slid back down in his chair.

“You guys going to the Warbler party tonight?” Sebastian asked, grabbing his apple again and taking another bite.

“Oh, I forgot that was tonight,” Kurt said, glancing over at Blaine. Blaine shrugged.

“They’re usually fun,” Blaine said. Kurt wasn’t sure whether he would call them fun, exactly, but he also knew that Blaine usually went.

“Why not… I guess we can,” Kurt said. Kurt had no doubt that tonight was going to be interesting.

oOoOoO

Kurt tipped back the beer bottle and winced. “Why is this stuff so bitter?” Kurt grumbled, leaning his head against Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine was already drunk; he never could hold his alcohol.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kurt. This stuff is beautiful. It’s wonderful, and if you don’t want it, I can…” Blaine reached out for the bottle, which Kurt held out of his reach.

“No, I think you’ve had enough,” Kurt sighed. Blaine pouted, still trying to get it from Kurt.

“But you don’t want it, and I do,” he whined, wetting his lips.

“Wow, okay, you’re not having anymore.”

“Another round of shots!” Taylor, another one of the Warblers, who was built and acted like a jock, shouted out. It was followed by a bunch of whoops and cheers as guys crowded him, Blaine stumbling forward.

“Or not,” Kurt said, pinching his brow.

“Oh, come on, let your boyfriend have some fun.” Kurt felt an arm slip around his shoulder, and Blaine moved forward, towards the mob. Sebastian held a glass filled with whiskey, and he lazily smirked down at Kurt.

“This really isn’t my thing.”

“I know. I know. Nothing fun is your thing,” Sebastian replied, shrugging his shoulders and moving back.

“That’s not true!” Kurt scowled and glared at Sebastian, who wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Kind of is, babe. Hate to say it. You marathon musicals and hate breaking the rules. There’s nothing fun in that.”

“I break plenty of rules.” Kurt stood up straight wondering whether Sebastian really thought of him as boring.

“Name one.”

Kurt paused for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek before moving forward. “I’ll show you, Sebastian Smythe,” he muttered under his breath, shoving forward. “Give me a shot.”

A few people laughed, and Taylor held the bottle, looking skeptically at Kurt.

“You sure you won’t hurt yourself,” James, a boy with messy black hair, said, laughing. Vince, his best friend, bumped his shoulder chortling as well.

Kurt could feel Sebastian move up behind him, and he gritted his teeth. “Give me that,” he said, grabbing the vodka bottle from Taylor’s hands, putting it to his lips, and tipping it back. Kurt fought back the need to throw up as he chugged a few gulps. When he pulled it back and slammed it down, a few people looked at him incredulously before cheering.

“Who knew Hummel had it in him,” Taylor said, nodding approvingly.

“Fuck you all,” Kurt muttered, pulling back from the crowd and wiping his mouth.

“Impressive,” Sebastian said, laughing. “You’re too stubborn for your own good.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Kurt closed his eyes and let out a groan. “That’s going to hurt in the morning, isn’t it?”

“Probably.” Sebastian stretched out an arm, and though Kurt glanced at it, he ignored it and moved forward.

Promptly, he stumbled, letting out a surprised yelp and latching onto Sebastian’s arm.

“Truth or dare!” came Thad’s yell, and everyone started forming a circle.

“How do you have sex with drunk guys? Personally, this is a giant turn-off.” Kurt cuddled into Sebastian, nuzzling his nose against Sebastian’s neck. He relaxed slightly and smiled. “You smell good, Bassy.”

Sebastian laughed and ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair. Kurt’s eyes stayed closed as Sebastian guided him to the circle and sat himself down. “You only call me that when you’re drunk.”

Kurt giggled, though he didn’t know what exactly was funny about what Sebastian had said. He pressed a wet kiss to Sebastian’s cheek and kept his weight on Sebastian.

“Hey, you. You went  _crazy_ ,” Blaine said from beside him, leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt looked over at Blaine out of the corner of his eyes, too lazy to get up or even turn his head.

“I’m fun, right?” Kurt asked.

“’Course you are,” Blaine said. “You’re amazing and fun and wonderful.”

Kurt smiled into Sebastian’s neck.

“Who’s going to go first?” Taylor asked, rubbing his hands together and looking around the circle.

“I will!” Thad said, sitting up and grinning. Kurt closed his eyes. He could feel the muted buzz over his head as he waited to hear who Thad would pick.

“Flint, truth or dare?”

There was a small pause before Flint said, “Truth.” A few groans came from around the circle. People always preferred dares, though, honestly, Kurt found truths more embarrassing.

“What’s your biggest kink?” Thad asked, leaning forward.

“Ooh, that’s hard.” Kurt opened his eyes to see Flint sipping at his beer, thinking. The other guys eagerly leaned forward.

“I bet he’s into watersports,” Taylor teased. Flint rolled his eyes.

“Gross. No.”

“Food play?” Trent suggested. “I can see that.” He laughed a little as Flint nodded.

“Hey, if done right, it’s fun. Try having whipped cream licked off your cock,” Flint replied with a wink. “But it’s not my biggest.”

Sebastian nodded. “He tried that on me. It was fun.”

Kurt tilted his head up to look at Sebastian in disbelief. “I didn’t need to know that.”

“What, it was! I think you’d like it too. Once you two actually have sex, you know,” Sebastian added, looking at them as if the fact that they hadn’t had sex yet was absurd.

“How do you know we haven’t?” Blaine asked. Sebastian just laughed in response.

“Bondage,” Flint decided finally.

“We tried that too,” Sebastian said to Kurt, nodding his head.

“Who was the one being tied down?” Kurt asked, honestly curious. He couldn’t imagine either of them pinned down completely. When Sebastian didn’t reply, he looked up to see Sebastian’s cheeks flushed. That was enough of an answer. Kurt chuckled.  “Oh, I’m never forgetting that.”

“Shut up. I was being nice,” Sebastian muttered, sticking out his tongue at Sebastian. Sebastian swatted at him, though he still looked thoroughly embarrassed.  “It’s not like that kind of a thing happens often.”

“Still not letting you forget it.”

“Kurt?” Flint asked, staring at him with a confused expression.

“What?” Kurt asked, wondering why everyone was staring at him.

“I asked you truth or dare,” Flint said, glancing between Kurt and Sebastian with renewed amusement.

“Oh, I…” People usually avoided picking him. He didn’t really have exciting answers to most truths, and he was the kind of person who took up all three passes that the game allowed. Sebastian’s eyes fixed on him. Sebastian probably expected him to say truth. “Dare, I suppose,” Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders. Why not? Tonight was his night to be adventurous.

Even Blaine looked surprised though.

“Okay, perfect,” Flint said, smirking. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Kurt stared at him and glanced around the circle. Everyone else looked equally as curious. Blaine was just confused, though that could have been the alcohol.

“Perfect?”

“Sorry for this one, Blaine,” Flint said, and Kurt felt his stomach drop.

Was Flint going to ask the two of them to do something? Oh, God, he hadn’t even practiced anything with Sebastian. He wouldn’t know how to give a blowjob, and it would be the most embarrassing moment of his life. More than that, the Warblers were all going to watch him struggle.

“Sorry for what?” Blaine asked.

“What’s he up to?” Sebastian asked under his breath, only loud enough for Kurt to hear.

“Kurt, Sebastian, I dare you two to make out properly for at least half a minute.”

Kurt’s jaw dropped just as he felt Sebastian and Blaine stiffen beside him. “Excuse me?” Kurt asked, his voice tight.

“I mean, unless you’re too afraid…” Flint grinned and looked at Kurt challengingly. Screw it, if he wasn’t going to back down now. Besides, all the Warblers were probably expecting him to say no.

“Kurt…” Blaine tried, reaching out for Kurt.

“Not now, Blaine.” Kurt shook him off and gave a jerky nod of his head. “Course I’m not too afraid,” he said, moving over to Sebastian. Sebastian even looked surprised as Kurt leaned forward, pressing their lips together. After a moment, he could feel Sebastian relax into the kiss.

The taste of alcohol mixed into the kiss as Kurt opened his lips. Sebastian’s tongue darted out, tracing them before running along the inside of his mouth. Kurt continued to lean forward, his own tongue weakly wrestling with Sebastian’s.

Kurt’s breath hitched, and he wound an arm around Sebastian’s neck before running his fingers up through Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian moaned, and Kurt took the moment to slowly suck Sebastian’s lower lip inside his mouth and nip at it.

Sebastian’s hands fell to Kurt’s hips, and they toppled backwards as Kurt moved on top of him, straddling his lap. Sebastian’s hands ran to his ass, squeezing slightly, and Kurt groaned, dropping his lips and pressing kisses to Sebastian’s neck.

After a moment, he was suddenly tugged back, and Kurt whimpered, reaching out for Sebastian. Sebastian’s eyes were wide and glazed, and Kurt saw the bulge in his pants. He could feel his mouth water, and he tugged against the grip until –

“Kurt, let go! It’s been over a minute. The dare’s over.”

Blaine. Right.

Kurt went limp, his eyes guiltily moving away from Sebastian at everyone else. People seemed to be a mix of horrified and turned-on, and Kurt cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. That hadn’t exactly gone as planned.

“I, uh, Jeff, truth or dare,” Kurt said, eager to get the attention off of himself.

“Dare,” Jeff said quietly. Kurt really did hate how quiet everyone was being all of a sudden. And next to him, Blaine sat stiffly, refusing to look at him. Sebastian was on his other side, now sitting him, and his eyes wouldn’t move from Kurt.

“I dare you to give Thad a lap dance,” he muttered, knowing that would be enough to get the party started again. Sure enough, eyes moved over to Jeff, and a few guys cheered.

Kurt moved over to Blaine. “I’m really sorry. Look, I didn’t mean to go overboard.”

“It’s fine.” Blaine didn’t’ sound like he really thought it was fine, and Kurt reached out, running his fingers through Blaine’s hair.

“Blaine…” He pressed a kiss to Blaine’s neck, sighing when Blaine didn’t respond. His glanced moved over to Sebastian, who was fixed on Jeff finishing his lap dance.

“Jesus, I’ve forgotten how he can move his hips,” Sebastian groaned, shifting and biting his lips.

“I give up with all of you. That didn’t mean anything, okay, Bas,” Kurt said, sighing. He shifted some and could feel himself swaying. Sebastian automatically reached out, steadying him.

Pressing a light kiss to Kurt’s temple, he asked, “Why would it?”

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and leaned against Blaine. Though Blaine didn’t shove him away, he didn’t exactly relax either. Kurt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Kurt, truth or dare?” Vince asked after about fifteen minutes had passed.

“Oh, Jesus, again?” Kurt muttered, pulling himself up to face Vince, who was now almost naked, having been dared to strip. “Truth. I’m not doing dare again.”

“Works for me,” Vince said, shrugging. “Who’s a better kisser, Sebastian or Blaine?”

Kurt froze, and his mouth opened and closed several times. That hesitation was enough to answer his question. 

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you,” Blaine muttered, shoving Kurt away from him.

“Knew it!” Sebastian said, laughing happily. Kurt shot him a glare, but Sebastian continued looking smug.

“Listen, Blaine.” Blaine stumbled up and started to get away, and Kurt let out a small groan. He could barely get himself upright, and by that time, Blaine was almost halfway across the circle. Kurt tripped but caught himself as he moved after him.

When he finally reached him, he tugged Blaine back. “Sebastian’s the better kisser but only because he’s kissed half the male population of Lima and Westerville. And maybe he kisses just a fraction better, but I’d rather be kissing you any day.”

Kurt leaned forward, kissing Blaine. For a moment, Blaine tried to struggle, but as Kurt’s eyes opened and met his, he fell back against Kurt. He kissed him back for a moment before sighing and nodding. Everyone was looking up at them, and there were a few mocking coos coming from some of the Warblers. 

“Can we sit down now?” Kurt asked, reaching down and squeezing Blaine’s hand.

Blaine nodded.


	6. Chapter Five

Sebastian looked over at Kurt. They were lying in the Dalton court yard, and Sebastian was on his stomach with his feet up in the air. “So?”

“So what?”

“So when are you guys going to get to the good stuff? I’m tired of teaching you to just kiss. I’ve had to go back to Rhett for sex, and he takes it all too seriously. Besides, I’ve been getting all cuddly, and that isn’t supposed to happen with anyone but you. It’s ruining my reputation.”

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. “Who’s Rhett?”

“You don’t know him. He goes to Carmel High school.” Waving his hand, Sebastian let out a sigh. “Besides, I’m not really a fan of sex in the afternoon, but I can’t sneak out anymore.”

“So, that’s where you’ve gone to. I thought that study date excuse sounded fake.” Kurt laughed, and Sebastian let out an annoyed grumble.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. I need to get it from somewhere. It’s been like a month since you started dating Frodo. Aren’t you two going to have sex soon?”

“Thirty-eight days.” Kurt bit the inside of his cheek. He was wondering the same thing himself, but he didn’t know how fast relationships were supposed to go. Romantic comedies rarely had any real timelines, and the few times they did, the couples had sex fairly quickly. In any case, Sebastian definitely wasn’t the person to ask. His rule of thumb was that if he didn’t get a handjob in half an hour or a blowjob in one hour, the person was a lost cause.

“Jesus, thirty-eight days, and you’ve stuck to kissing?”

“And cuddling.”

“You haven’t asked my help in that,” Sebastian said, pouting. Kurt couldn’t help but roll his eyes, and he moved over on his back so that he was staring up at the sky for a moment before flipping back over on his stomach as well.

“That’s because I’m already a pro-cuddler. PS, if I get grass stains on my Dalton pants, I’m going to kill you right after the school kills me.”

“Relax, babe. It’ll all be fine.” Sebastian tumbled over so that he was straddling Kurt. He grabbed Kurt’s shoulders and slowly massaged them. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt’s neck. “That’s the one good thing about boyfriends. They’re supposed to give you a back massage whenever you ask.” As Sebastian squeezed lightly, his thumb working a small circle at the base of Kurt’s neck, Kurt moaned. “But that’s what I have you for.”

Kurt swatted weakly at Sebastian and laughed. Still, his shoulders rolled upwards into Sebastian’s touch. Bending down, Sebastian pressed another few kisses down Kurt’s neck and then to the corner of his jaw.

“Not in the courtyard. People can see us, and we look all couple-y,” Kurt whined, flipping around. His arms wrapped around Sebastian’s waist and he stuck out his tongue just as he saw Blaine walking over from the end of the courtyard. “Shit.” Judging by the expression on Blaine’s face, he wasn’t too pleased.

“What?”

“I spy with my little eyes, my boyfriend.”

“And that’s a problem?” Sebastian asked, nuzzling into Kurt’s shoulder.

“And he doesn’t look happy because you’re leaning on top of me.” Kurt’s gaze stayed fixed on Blaine, and he noticed how Blaine quickly rearranged his face into a smile as he moved closer. He stopped in front of them, looking down. As usual, Sebastian was either stubborn or lazy and stayed on top of Kurt as dead weight. After a moment, Kurt managed to shove him off.

“Hey, there,” Blaine said, his voice tense. His eyes moved to Sebastian and narrowed slightly. “How are you?”

Kurt sighed, moving to sit up as Sebastian flipped over on his stomach and stared up at both of them. It was obvious that Blaine wasn’t happy. Even though he knew he technically hadn’t done anything wrong, Kurt couldn’t help but feel guilty. “I’m pretty good. You?” Kurt asked, attempting a smile back.

“I’m okay, I guess.” Blaine’s arms crossed over his chest, and his smile faltered a bit. For that moment when it did, Kurt couldn’t help but think that he looked more upset than angry. Somehow, that made him feel worse. Kurt’s smile slipped as well, and he ran a hand through his hair before automatically fixing it.

“Oh, not happy or spectacular?” Kurt asked, nudging Blaine’s leg a little and biting the inside of his cheek.

He knew hadn’t done anything wrong. Maybe the whole part where Sebastian was teaching him how to do stuff was wrong, but Blaine had done stuff with Wilson. Kurt was just doing it to not seem so idiotic, and, emotionally, there was no cheating involved. Besides, right now they’d just been doing what they always did. Sebastian had always been touchy-feely with Kurt. They’d always cuddled, and Blaine would just have to suck it up and deal with it.

“No, not spectacular. Just okay.”

Damn, that puppy pout Blaine was making wasn’t helping Kurt stay firm on that front. Maybe he and Sebastian had to set some boundaries when it came to their agreement.

“Hey, Kurt, can I talk to you?” After a moment, Blaine looked over at Sebastian and added, his voice a little sharper, “Privately?”

Though he hadn’t thought about it until now, Kurt couldn’t help but wonder if Sebastian had found out about his deal with Sebastian. He had no clue how; they’d kept it a secret, but who knew. News travelled fast around Dalton once it got out. Sebastian glanced between them, and Kurt’s stomach tightened. He was just going to seem normal and let Blaine do the talking.

“Sure,” Kurt said, standing up. “See you later, Bas.” He looked back at Sebastian as he was walking off with Blaine, and Sebastian gave him an encouraging smile of his own.

They made it inside, and Blaine kept on walking. “Let’s just go towards the halls. I just don’t like talking where everyone can see,” Blaine said, slipping his hands into his pant pockets. After a moment, when they walked past the lobby, Blaine looked over at Kurt with a worried expression. “What was that?” His voice was soft, yet loud enough for Kurt to hear it.

“What was what?” Kurt’s plan of feigning innocence seemed to be the wrong choice because Blaine’s arms tightened as he continued to cross them over his chest. They stopped in front of Kurt’s room.

“You know what. That whole thing with Sebastian. Where he was kissing and cuddling you…”

“Oh, that? Well, I don’t see anything wrong with it,” Kurt said, clearing his throat. “We’ve always been like that.” He watched as Blaine shifted uncomfortably, and Kurt sighed.

“You did worse with Wilson!” Kurt said defensively, his voice raising in pitch.

“When I didn’t have a boyfriend, sure! We’re dating Kurt. First the party and then this… I feel like you’re cheating, Kurt.” Blaine had tears in his eyes. Kurt could feel his throat go dry; he couldn’t handle Blaine like that. Running a hand through his hair, Kurt turned slightly away from Blaine, pacing the hall.

“You said you were fine with the party. Besides, that was a dare. We didn’t just start making out in front of you.”

“It was a dare to kiss, but you two just… went at it.”

“We’re teenage boys. He’s a good kisser.”

“Yeah, I remember you saying that to,” Blaine muttered, his jaw clenching as he scoffed and turned away.

“And I said I’d rather kiss you. Sebastian just has more experience. It’s not like that’s your fault!”

 One of the Dalton kids walking by the hall stopped to stare at them. He looked between them and tilted his head. He looked curious, and it only served to piss Kurt off further.

“What are you staring at?” Kurt snapped at the kid.

The kid let out a squeak and shook his head. “Nothing,” he muttered before scurrying off. Kurt let out a huff and leaned his head against the wall.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said after a moment. “I won’t cuddle Sebastian so much.” At least, Kurt thought, not while Blaine was around. Blaine was being slightly ridiculous.

“No, I just…” After a moment, Blaine’s arms wrapped around Kurt. Kurt relaxed into his grasp, turning around to face him. Blaine’s fingers reached up, running through Kurt’s hair as he got on his tip-toes and kissed Kurt’s forehead. “I’m sorry I’m freaking out.” After a moment, he asked, “Promise not to laugh?”

“Nope.”

Blaine laughed and nodded. “Okay, well, I’ll tell you anyway. I get kind of intimidated sometimes when I see you and Sebastian. You two are such a… couple. And I know it’s stupid. I know you like me and not him, and if you liked him, you’d be with him right now.” Blaine looked distressed, and he swallowed thickly, his fingers pausing in Kurt’s hair.

“Okay…”

“And Sebastian ‘doesn’t do relationships’ and so on, but then you start cuddling with him, and he’s kissing your neck and giving you a massage and making you moan, and I just want those kind of things to be between you and me. I want to kiss your neck.” He sighed, leaning in. “Here.” He pressed a light kiss to Kurt’s neck before letting his lips trail down lower and to the other side. “And here.”

Kurt pulled back slightly and tilted Blaine’s chin upwards. He smiled, and, after a moment, Blaine smiled back. “I won’t cuddle with him as much if it really makes you feel like that.” Reaching down, he grabbed Blaine’s hand and squeezed lightly.

“Puppy love. Gross.”

They both turned to see Sebastian walking down the hall towards them.

“Sebastian, I thought I asked for some time alone with Kurt,” Blaine said, sounding annoyed.

“Yes, but as fun as it was sitting alone on the grass, I got bored, and now I’m just trying to get to my room, which you’re standing in front of. It’s not my fault you two chose that moment to be all mushy and gross.”

“Oh, grow up, Sebastian,” Blaine snapped, his anger back. Kurt’s eyes widened as Blaine glared at Sebastian, and even Sebastian seemed surprised.

“What the hell did I do?” Sebastian asked, pursing his lips.

“You decided to spend the afternoon feeling up Kurt. Aren’t the fifty other guys enough for you?”

“If by feeling up, you mean innocently cuddling…” Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

Kurt backed up, wishing Blaine would stop attacking Sebastian. He knew exactly how defensive Sebastian could get. This was a huge mess. He didn’t understand why Blaine was making such a big deal of things. Maybe he and Sebastian were touchy-feely, but Blaine could have asked them to stop way more nicely than he had.

“Innocently cuddling?”

“Yeah, it’s what we’ve always done. It’s not like I’m fucking your boyfriend.” Sebastian’s lips pulled up into a challenging smirk, and Blaine’s fists clenched.

“I’m dating Kurt. Me. Not you. Tell him, Kurt, that he’s being unfair.”

Both sets of eyes swiveled to him, and Kurt froze. “I can’t choose between my best friend and my boyfriend.”

“Bullshit,” Sebastian muttered. “Tell Blaine he’s crazy, so we can get along with our lives.”

As Kurt opened his mouth, he saw Blaine’s eyes narrow. Kurt had no idea where this side of Blaine had come from, but he didn’t want to have to deal with it again. “I’m with Blaine on this one,” Kurt said quietly, giving Sebastian an apologetic look.

However, Sebastian would have none of it. “Whatever,” he mumbled, unlocking the door and opening it.

“Bas…” Kurt started.

Sebastian slammed it closed behind him without a second look to Kurt or Blaine. Kurt jumped and let out a sigh.  Kurt slumped against the door and slid down, cradling his head in his hands. In all honesty, he was more on Sebastian’s side, but he wasn’t about to tell Blaine that.

“You okay?” Blaine asked, his voice at a whisper. He laid a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and rubbed it gently. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. You can go after him if you want to fix things. I won’t mind. I didn’t mean to make you have to choose. I just wasn’t thinking.”

“He’s going to be pissed off. It doesn’t matter. He’s not going to talk to me right now. I’ll just go somewhere else and then come back in an hour or two when he’s cooled off.” It was true. For the first while, Sebastian was always furious, but he cooled off pretty quickly.

“I – Okay. You can come back to my room,” Blaine offered, his hand still rubbing small circles on Kurt’s back. Kurt nodded, his eyes closing. After a moment, he leaned forward into Blaine’s arms, burying his head in Blaine’s neck.

Kurt had no clue what had set Blaine off. He’d seen a moment of Blaine’s angriness at the party, but even there it was somewhat understandable. Yes, Sebastian had been kissing his shoulder, which was a bit extreme, but it wasn’t something completely unreasonable. They had always been like that. He wasn’t about to stop, but that would mean going behind Blaine’s back…

“C’mere, you,” Blaine said, tugging Kurt up and smiling. “Here, let’s go to my room, and we can put on  _RENT_ , and I can kiss you until you feel better.”

A smile pulled up on Kurt’s lips as well. “You promise?” he asked, moving in towards Blaine and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“You better not. Die, I mean.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” They moved together towards Blaine’s room. They were quiet, and Kurt tilted his head to the side, resting it on Blaine’s shoulder. He’d worry about Blaine’s sudden reaction and Sebastian’s anger at him later. For right now, he was going to let Blaine take his mind off of things.

“Thank you,” Kurt said, tilting his head slightly and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s neck. “It means a lot that you’re letting me stay in your room a while and just helping me get my mind away from all of this.”

“No, I caused it. It’s the least I can do. Look, I know you care about me. I know you care about Sebastian too, and I know you care in different ways. I’m sorry I blew up.” Blaine seemed sincerely apologetic.

“So, I can still cuddle with Sebastian?” Kurt gave Blaine a hopeful smile. For a moment, Blaine looked tempted to say no, but then he nodded.

“Just… limit it a little, please. Like not so much in public, and maybe try to avoid kissing if possible because that’s just weird. Does that sound fair?”

Kurt wanted to protest that it wasn’t weird, but, instead, he nodded. The last thing he needed was to piss Blaine off as well. “Sounds good.”

They stopped in front of Blaine’s door, and Blaine pulled out his key. He opened the door, and Kurt walked inside, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed. Blaine got on it as well and crawled over, pushing Kurt down on the bed. He pressed a kiss to Kurt’s jaw. “Relax, Kurt. Just close your eyes.”

Kurt closed his eyes, falling into Blaine’s touch as Blaine’s hands fell to either side of him. He felt the bed dip as Blaine shifted his weight and one hand ran down his side. Kurt gasped, arching upwards as Blaine kissed him on the lips. He let out a small moan, his head falling back against the pillows as Blaine’s hand slid under his blazer.

Blaine traced upwards, though not slipping under his shirt, as he continued to press kisses to the corners of Kurt’s lips. Kurt leaned upward, his eyes fluttering open for a moment to see Blaine staring down intently at him. As Kurt whimpered, a smile formed on Blaine’s lips.

Blaine dipped down, pressing kisses to Kurt’s neck. His tongue darted out, and he sucked lightly at the skin. Kurt could feel his cheeks flush red as he shifted, one hand tightening around Blaine’s sheets. Blaine pulled back slightly, his gaze softening before he pressed one final peck to Kurt’s lips and pulled back.

“So,  _RENT_?”

Kurt wanted to tell Blaine that  _RENT_  could wait. He wanted to tell Blaine that he didn’t want him to stop and that  _RENT_  was the last thing on his mind. Instead, he just nodded. “Sounds good.”

For a moment, Kurt swore he could see disappointment flicker in Blaine’s eyes, but then the moment passed, and Blaine looked like his usual, cheery self. After stretching, Blaine got up and flipped through the DVDs on top of his TV before pulling out  _RENT_. He put it in the DVD player and grabbed the remotes before walking back, sitting down on the bed.

“Scoot,” he said, smiling affectionately at Kurt. Kurt lifted himself up and moved over to the side, fixing his blazer. He still could feel the heat in his cheeks as Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek.

“I’m surprised you didn’t suggest  _Chicago_ ,” Kurt teased.

“Well, right now I’m trying to cheer you up, and, if I remember correctly, you said your favorite musicals are  _Wicked_  and  _RENT_ , and I don’t have a recording of  _Wicked_.”

“Have I mentioned that you’re the best?” Kurt snuggled against Blaine, his head leaning into Blaine’s shoulder as he looked up.

“Only sometimes, but it’s nice to hear it still.” Blaine reached down, running a hand through Kurt’s hair and brushing his bangs out of his face. Kurt let out a small squeak of protest, and Blaine laughed. “You know, most people like having their hair played with.”

It wasn’t that Kurt minded. Sebastian did it all the time, though Kurt figured today wasn’t the best day to bring that up. Still, he hated the way his hair looked afterwards, and he was with Blaine, after all. He had to look good.

“It messes with my hair,” Kurt replied, fixing his bangs and letting out a small huff that quickly faded to another smile.

They both turned their attention to the TV screen as the DVD rolled to the main menu. Blaine reached over for a moment, turning off the lamp on his bedside table and grabbing one of the remotes, pressing play. They shifted back into their spots, Blaine’s fingers absentmindedly running up and down Kurt’s arm.

Kurt hummed along quietly as the titular song began to play, ignoring the way Blaine fondly smiled down at him. “You can sing. I promise I won’t mind,” Blaine said, his eyes crinkling as he chuckled.

“Sebastian usually hit me with his pillow until I shut up,” Kurt replied, his smile instantly freezing at the mention of Sebastian. He hadn’t meant to compare the two, but Blaine seemed significantly calmer than he was earlier and just squeezed Kurt’s arm.

“It’s fine. You can mention Sebastian without me blowing up. Besides, that’s why I’m your boyfriend and now him.”

They fell quiet mostly after that. Kurt still hummed or sang along under his breath despite the fact that Blaine had said that it was okay for him to sing along. Kurt’s head fell back against Blaine’s shoulder after a few minutes, and he watched the screen, drifting in and out a bit. After all, he’d seen the musical a good ten times.

He hoped he wasn’t going to cry, as he usually did, when Angel died, but he figured he could deal with that when it came to that. It was always the reprise of  _I’ll Cover You_  that did it for him. As long as he braced himself and made sure to push back any tears, he figured he would be fine.

They had gotten to  _La Vie Boehm_  when Blaine’s hand started slipping down his side. Kurt’s breath hitched, though he kept his eyes fixed on the TV. He could feel Blaine’s gaze fix on him as he ran underneath his blazer. This time, he didn’t stop there, and he tugged at Kurt’s shirt until it was no longer tucked into his pants.

Blaine leaned over, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s cheek as he slipped his hands underneath. His fingers ran against Kurt’s skin, and Kurt finally looked away from the TV. “Blaine…” he whined. Blaine’s leaned in again, pressing their lips together as he straddled Kurt again.

Roger and Mimi seemed to be having their epiphany as Blaine rolled their hips together. Kurt let out a choked moan, arching upward into Blaine as he ran a hand through Blaine’s hair, loosening the gel. His fingers tightened, and his jaw went slack. Blaine sucked at Kurt’s lower lip before nibbling at it, and Kurt continued rocking back and forth against Blaine. His stomach tightened as he whimpered.

Blaine’s other hand, at some point, had gotten under his shirt as well, and he was running his hands across Kurt’s chest and down to the waistband of his pants. Kurt whimpered, his head falling backwards as Blaine kissed down his jaw.

Kurt could feel his pants starting to get tight. What if this wasn’t it? What if they came and Blaine was expecting a handjob or a blowjob or sex? Kurt felt a sudden, panicked edge. He pushed Blaine back, shaking his head. Blaine continued clinging for a moment before whining at the loss.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asked, looking at Kurt. His cheeks were red, and Kurt was sure his were as well.

“I want to, but I can’t. Not tonight. I just…”

“Don’t say you have to go. I didn’t mean to rush it. Kurt, I can keep my hands off of you if you need me to. I didn’t think you minded. I just –“

“I have to go,” Kurt muttered apologetically. He sighed before leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips. “I’m not angry. I just think it would be better.” His head was spinning. “I’m sorry.” He cupped Blaine’s cheek, his thumb running along his jaw as he smiled at Blaine.

Blaine leaned forward, wrapping one arm around Kurt and nodded before pulling back. “S’okay.”

Kurt quickly fixed his shirt, blushing again as he tucked it back in and redid the bottom two buttons. He made his way out with a final glance back at Blaine. His smile quickly faded as soon as the door shut behind him. He knew he’d screwed up. All Blaine had wanted was a little bit of fun, and he had gone and freaked out.

“I am a giant idiot,” he whispered under his breath, letting out an irritated huff. When he got into his room, he unlocked the door and shut it behind him a little louder than he meant. Sebastian was leaning on his bed, away from Kurt, and Kurt groaned.

“Sebastian, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak out on you or say that, but Blaine was already angry from the party. I am on your side, though, and I want to still cuddle with you. Please don’t be angry.” Kurt’s voice was rushed, and Sebastian flipped over to face him.

However, Sebastian’s angry look evaporated as soon as he saw Kurt’s face.

“Oh my God, you and Blaine totally did something. Your face is all flushed, and your shirt is ruffled, and  _you had sex_ ,” Sebastian shrieked, pulling himself up to face Kurt.

“No. I almost had sex. Well, not sex. We were grinding. Potential handjob and blowjob, I guess. And then I freaked out, and I think I just messed everything up.” Kurt sighed, glad that at least he’d gotten Sebastian to stop being angry at him. It usually took one thing like this to distract Sebastian long enough to forgive him. Kurt fell back on his bed and stared up sullenly at the ceiling.

“You didn’t… You ran out on him, didn’t you?”

“Something like that.”

“Kurt, you’re an idiot.”

“Thanks, but I’d figured out that much on my own,” Kurt grumbled. He moved over on his side as well to face Sebastian.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Sebastian asked, licking his lips.

“Bas… I think I need your help.”

There was a pause where Kurt was almost afraid that Sebastian would say no. Then, Sebastian’s lips pulled into a smirk. “Excellent.”


	7. Chapter Six

Sebastian leaned back and propped his arms behind his head. “So, what changed, Mr. It’s Only Been Thirty-Eight Days?”

“Sebastian, I never said it was too soon or anything, but… nothing had happened.” Kurt sighed and pinched his brow.

“So…”

“So, something did happen.”

“Fantastic job using your words, there. You’re a real Shakespeare,” Sebastian muttered, rolling his eyes. “Yes, I figured something happened, but what? Clearly not enough, or you wouldn’t be here right now.”

“I… I ran out on him.” When Sebastian burst out laughing, Kurt flushed. “No, really, I ran out. I didn’t know what to do or say or anything. I panicked.” Kurt sat at the edge of his bed and buried his head in his hands. “Oh, God, I really did run out, didn’t I?”

“It wasn’t the best possible move, no,” Sebastian said, clearing his throat, “but it wasn’t the worst either.” After a moment of trying to keep a serious expression, Sebastian failed and howled with laughter again. “Who am I kidding? It totally was the worst thing you could do.” As he continued to grin and laugh, Kurt moved up and smacked him. “Hey!”

“You’re such an asshole.”

“I’m sorry, but I was expecting his mom to call or someone to walk in, not hear that you’d run out like some little girl.” He shook his head. “Seriously, he’s going to be doubting the experience thing any second now.”

Kurt moved back over to his bed and moved so that he was leaning back against the frame. His legs curled against his chest, and he tucked his knees under his chin. “I didn’t mean to. I just… I’m not used to it. I don’t have people offering to blow me everywhere I go like you do.”

“Well, if you styled your hair differently and didn’t self-proclaim gay with the way you walked and talked, maybe it’d be different.” Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t know. I didn’t ask to be a sex god. You know what they say… some were born sex gods, some achieved sex godliness, and some had sex godliness thrust upon them. You’re at that middle stage… minus it being there.”

Kurt glared. “And you’re still in asshole mode.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” After a moment, Sebastian looked up at Kurt, pouting. “C’mere.” Kurt deflated, his shoulders slouching as Sebastian stretched open his arms. After a moment, he pulled himself up and moved off of his bed and onto Sebastian’s. He leaned his head against Sebastian’s chest and closed his eyes.

“Why can’t I do this right?” Kurt asked, relaxing as Sebastian began stroking his hair.

“Because you’re Kurt Hummel, and it wouldn’t keep things interesting if you just figured it out right away,” Sebastian offered, one hand moving to Kurt’s hair and running through it.

“Careful,” Kurt muttered, not really bothering to duck out of the way of Sebastian’s hand.

“Oh, you don’t like it when I mess with your hair?” Sebastian asked, the same teasing edge coming back to his voice.

“Bas, don’t you dare –“

Putting both of his hands up, Sebastian ran his hands crazily through Kurt’s hair, sticking it up in all directions. Kurt squawked and tried to push Sebastian away, but, from this position, they both ended up flat on the bed. Sebastian’s hands continued teasing his hair, and though he was swatted Sebastian away, Kurt couldn’t help but laugh.

They rolled over with Sebastian on top of Kurt, and Sebastian’s hands fell to Kurt’s waist. He squeezed lightly, pulling a squeak out of Kurt before pausing. Kurt looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes, his breath catching in his breath before Sebastian dipped down and pressed their lips together. Kurt whimpered, his own arms reaching up and winding around Sebastian’s waist.

They moved closer together, and Kurt rolled over so that he was on top of Sebastian again. One hand slipped just under Sebastian’s shirt, and the other went to Sebastian’s hair, tugging at it. Sebastian let out a whimper and nipped at Kurt’s lower lip. Kurt’s hand slipped lower, into Sebastian’s back pocket and cupped his ass.

“Bas…” Kurt’s moan was cut off as Sebastian pressed their lips together again, more firmly this time. His tongue darted out, easing Kurt’s lips open as he rolled his hips forward. Kurt gasped, warmth immediately spreading to his cock. He used his hands to press their hips closer together as he grinded back against them.

Sebastian kissed him hungrily, his fingers digging into Kurt’s hips. Kurt arched his back as Sebastian’s nails briefly dug into his skin, and Sebastian rolled their hips together again. As Sebastian ran his hands up Kurt’s back, Kurt whined.

Using the opportunity, Sebastian rolled them over again, rolling Kurt’s lower lip between his teeth again before kissing down Kurt’s jaw. Kurt’s eyes fluttered shut, and he continued rocking against Sebastian, feeling pressure build up in his stomach. Sebastian continued kissing downward, sucking at the pressure point in Kurt’s neck before letting his teeth scrape against it, careful not to do it hard enough to leave any sort of mark.

One of Kurt’s hands slipped from Sebastian’s ass and fell to the bed. Immediately, he gripped at the sheets, moaning. He arched off of the bed one more time, gasping as he came. Heat spread throughout him as Sebastian continued grinding against him. Kurt’s other hand limply fell to the bed as well, and he closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

Kurt felt Sebastian’s lips against his and opened his eyes. He whimpered quietly, kissing him back meekly. His eyes flitted down, and he saw Sebastian palming himself over his jeans. Kurt reached down, swatting away Sebastian’s hand and palming Sebastian himself. Sebastian looked surprised, and Kurt mimicked his moves from earlier, kissing down his throat and nipping at the skin.

“You’re so hot right now, Kurt,” Sebastian moaned, biting his lip as he thrust against Kurt’s hand. It only took another minute before Sebastian came as well, a flush spreading across his face. He collapsed on top of Kurt, and Kurt went wide-eyed, wrapping his arms around Sebastian. He could feel another blush rise to his cheeks as Sebastian nuzzled against his chest, and he ran a hand through Sebastian’s sweaty hair.

His other arm wrapped protectively around Sebastian as he felt a twist in his chest. Sebastian nudged his head against Kurt’s hand, and Kurt bit the inside of his cheek. “Cute,” Kurt murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Sebastian’s head.

“‘M a lotta things, like sexy ‘n’ suave, but I’m not cute.” He pouted up at Kurt, who laughed.

“I don’t know. I think you might be just a little cute.” Arching his eyebrows, he looked down at Sebastian and smirked.

“Oh, really?” With a grin, Sebastian changed position, pinning Kurt’s arms to the bed. He pressed a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips. “Cute?”

Kurt groaned and nodded his head, his eyes open wide with a sort of fake innocence. “Mmhmm. Why?” Bending up, he kissed Sebastian back, wrapping his arm around his neck.

“What am I going to do with you?” Sebastian kissed him again, this time, not pulling back. He sucked on Kurt’s lower lip, chuckling quietly. Kurt squirmed and kissed back, his jaw going slack as he whimpered. When Sebastian’s hand moved to his cheek, Kurt leaned against it and sighed, his tongue weakly wrestling against Sebastian’s. He quickly gave up, though and lay limply on the bed, letting Sebastian take control of the kiss.

After a minute, Sebastian rolled off of him. His fingers still traced up and down Kurt’s arm, and Kurt tilted to his side to face Sebastian. “It should feel better with Blaine, though,” Sebastian added.

Blaine.

Kurt felt a blush instantly rise to his cheeks. He hadn’t even thought of Blaine this entire time. Clearing his throat, he pulled himself up, brushing at his sleeves as if something was on them that he needed to clean off. He looked down at his lap and tilted his head back with a groan. “My pants.”

“What about them?” Reaching out, Sebastian ran his fingers underneath Kurt’s shirt and up his back, tracing the ridges of his spine.

“They’re stained, along with my boxer-briefs.”

“That happens, babe. C’mon.” Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and tugged him down on the bed. “I want to cuddle.”

“I need to get them off and shower,” Kurt whined, though he immediately relaxed as Sebastian began kissing the back of his neck.

“Shush. Cuddle time,” Sebastian said again, moving his arms tighter around Kurt and tucking his head against his neck. Kurt gave up and leaned back against Sebastian, closing his eyes. His hands fell overtop of Sebastian’s as well, and he ran his thumb over Sebastian’s knuckles.

A part of him felt guilty. If Blaine knew what he was doing… But, then again, he didn’t exactly like the thought of Blaine finding out that he’d lied to begin with. Kurt closed his eyes. He’d figure it out. Besides, it meant nothing. Sebastian was just his best friend.

oOoOoOo

“Hey.”

Kurt looked up from his homework to see Blaine standing a foot away, hands slipped in his pockets. He shifted his weight forward and backward, looking awkward as he gave Kurt an unsure smile.

“Hey yourself.” Kurt smiled and scooted back, though his brow furrowed as Blaine just stared at him, unsmiling. “You okay?”

“I don’t know. Are we okay?” He bit his lower lip for a moment before moving to the chair next to Kurt’s. Turning himself to face Kurt, he gave Kurt a nervous smile.

“Are we okay? Why wouldn’t we be –” Kurt stopped, sighing. “You mean after I ran out last night?”

“Well, yeah. You kind of freaked.” Blaine glanced around to make sure no one else was sitting near enough in the library to hear before scooting in closer, his voice dropping to a whisper. “Look, Kurt, I’m sorry. I won’t push it on you again.” His eyes closed, and he continued rambling, a worried expression spreading across his face. “You were right. It was too soon. I shouldn’t have… I should have just watched the movie and relaxed, and instead I was an idiot, and I’m really, really sorry, and I promise –”

Kurt pressed their lips together, cutting Blaine off. Blaine’s breath hitched in surprise, and after a moment, his hand went up to Kurt’s cheek, cupping it. He lingered for a moment before pulling away and grinning.

“I take it that you aren’t upset, then?” Blaine asked.

“I’d say that’s a pretty good assumption,” Kurt replied, his thumb running along Blaine’s jaw before dropping as well.

“You were right, though. We’ve been dating for just over a month, Kurt. When we actually end up together, I want it to be special. I mean, I’m not just saying sex, but everything. Even every kiss.” He smiled as he pecked Kurt quickly on the cheek. “No more movie grinding, okay? I’m going to wait until you’re ready.”

All Kurt wanted to do was to tug on Blaine’s blazer and tell him that he was ready now, but that wasn’t something he could explain. He couldn’t just say that he’d suddenly changed his mind, that now he had practiced and wasn’t going to come off a complete idiot. That he wanted it. He wanted to feel what he’d felt with Sebastian but with Blaine this time.

“That sounds good,” was all Kurt said instead, smiling up at Blaine. He pecked him on the cheek and ran his fingers through Blaine’s hair. His head rested on Blaine’s shoulder, and Blaine looked down at him before trying to wrap an arm around him. The position was slightly awkward, and Kurt laughed, scooting his chair closer and tucking his head back in on Blaine’s shoulder.

“I can’t tell you how lucky I feel,” Blaine murmured, one hand reaching down, his thumb brushing over Kurt’s knuckles.

Blushing, Kurt kissed his neck one final time and pulled himself back up. He pushed his note cards over to Blaine. “Here, you can help me study for psychology, and then we can hang out.”

“Sounds good to me.”

When Blaine smiled brightly at him, Kurt couldn’t help but feel bad.

oOoOoOo

Kurt lay on the floor of his dorm, the door open. He was staring up at the ceiling, his hands spread out against the carpet. Sebastian was out “studying” with someone, probably, and Blaine had gone home for the weekend for his father’s birthday. That guilt was still there.

The more Blaine complimented him, the more he started to think that maybe he ought to tell Sebastian that it had been a bad idea. Blaine probably wouldn’t judge him for lack of experience. He could just claim he had just gotten lucky when it came to the kissing. Or he could say that he’d kissed someone before.

Of course, that would be yet another lie.

He was just running his fingers down a seam of the quilt of his bed when he heard Jeff pipe up from the hall.

“What’s up, buttercup?”

Kurt looked up just in time to see Nick come in behind him, just popping his head in past the door frame, above Kurt’s. “What’s cookin’, good lookin’?”

“You guys are terrible,” Kurt groaned, pulling himself up and running a hand through his hair. “And nothing much. I’m bored.”

“We were going to go rewatch The Avengers, but then you looked sad, so we thought we’d cheer you up.” Jeff bounced in, throwing his hands up in the air and flipping out his fingers.

“What are you doing?” Kurt laughed, quirking his eyebrows.

“I’m throwing invisible confetti to make you happy again,” Jeff said, moving to Kurt’s bed and bouncing on the end.

“He does that a lot.” Nick followed Jeff in and sat down next to Kurt. “But you do look sad.”

“I’m just tired,” Kurt responded automatically. Both Nick and Jeff looked at him skeptically.

“C’mon, Kurt, what’s wrong? Lett Nick and Jeff make it all better.” Jeff scooted closer before lunging forward and wrapping his arms around Kurt in a tight hug. Nick followed suit, and Kurt yelped.

“Guys!” Kurt tried to get out of their grasp, but they held on tightly, pouting.

“Nope.”

“Not until you tell us what’s wrong,” Nick added.

“There’s nothing wrong! Really. I’m a-okay. Everything’s great. Now let me go.” He was starting to feel claustrophobic.

“Something’s wrong,” Jeff said, only squeezing tighter.

“Fine, there is something wrong,” Kurt grumbled. If they squeezed any tighter, he wouldn’t be able to breathe. Still, he knew that Nick and Jeff only had the best intentions.

“We’ll be your Dr. Phil,” Nick cooed, backing off a bit. Jeff did as well, and they looked at him with identical pouts. Kurt wanted to laugh; the situation was just so absurd.

“Dr. Phil has major issues.”

“Then, we’ll be your Obi Wan or something,” Nick said, nodding.

“Your Dumbledore,” Jeff added.

“Your Gandolf.”

“Your Athena.”

“Your -”

“I get it!” Kurt cleared his throat and looked back and forth between them. He wasn’t sure how he was even supposed to just lie to them. “I’m… lonely.” Well, it wasn’t a completely lie. He was lonely at the moment. Only the matter was more complicated than that. As much as he cared about both Nick and Jeff, he wasn’t about to explain that much.

“We’re not letting you out of our sight,” Jeff said after a moment with a decisive nod.

“Agreed.” Jumping up, Nick tugged at Kurt’s hands. “C’mon, we’re going to make you have fun.”

“We’re going to make that frown turn upside down. Just you wait.”

oOoOoOo

“Okay, who do you think would win between Gandhi and Mother Teresa?” Sebastian asked, throwing a piece of popcorn up and catching it with his mouth.

“See, I’m going with Gandhi,” Blaine replied, nodding after a moment. “He can live for so long without food. So, he can easily live through a few punches.”

“I suppose that’s fair game.” Sebastian bit his lip for a moment before nodding as well.

“What are you guys even doing?” Kurt asked, looking up from his homework and quirking his eyebrows.

“We’re deciding who would win a fight,” Blaine explained, snuggling his head against Kurt’s side. After setting down his pen, Kurt reached down, running his fingers through Blaine’s hair and smiling. Like a cat, Blaine nuzzled against his fingers, his eyes closing.

“Between Gandhi and Mother Teresa?”

“Well, it’s more fun than Superman and Batman. That’s been done before,” Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

“Martin Luther King Jr. or Jesus,” Blaine asked, laughing.

“How does this even make sense?” Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed his pencil again, ignoring Blaine’s whine as he stopped playing with his hair.

“I don’t know. If Martin Luther King won, then Jesus would just rise again,” Sebastian said, pausing for a moment before giving a firm nod, as if this was somehow a serious conversation.

“You guys are ridiculous.”

“I believe the word you were looking for is fun,” Sebastian said, moving down from the chair and spreading across Kurt’s homework.

“Hey! I was working on that.”

“Unlike some people who have to work on their calculus instead of spending quality bonding time with their best friend and boyfriend,” Sebastian continued, throwing out his hands dramatically and sighing.

“Sebastian, get off.” Kurt pushed at Sebastian, but Sebastian steadied himself, staying on top of Kurt’s homework.

“No can do. I see to be stuck here.”

Kurt glared at him, and Sebastian widened his eyes innocently. “That is a lie.”

“Nope. Cross my heart and hope to die. I’m fixed in this spot, and I can’t move. It’s impossible.” With a glance at Blaine, Sebastian suddenly grinned. “Blaine, tickle him.”

“No! Bla –” Kurt was cut off as Blaine rolled over and moved in, squeezing Kurt’s sides. Kurt squealed and rolled over, trying to get Blaine off of him. “Blaine, st - stop!” he cried out, laughing and groaning. Sebastian moved in as well, helping Blaine, and Kurt kicked out. “Guys!” He squirmed about, trying to throw them off and failing. Both Sebastian and Blaine ended up collapsing on top of him when they were done, and Kurt panted, his cheeks bright red.

“Well, that was fun,” Sebastian said, staying limply on top of Kurt.

“That was not fun at all. You two are horrible,” he groaned, trying to shove them off for a moment before giving up and sighing.

Blaine’s phone went off, and he rolled off. After reading the text, he looked over at Kurt and Sebastian and pouted. “I have to go. Thad wants me to study for our history test with him.” He moved over to Kurt, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Sebastian shifted just enough to move out of the way, but he didn’t get off completely.

“Good luck,” Kurt mumbled, smiling up at Blaine.

“Tell Thad that he’s no fun,” Sebastian added.

“Will do. You two have fun without me.” As he headed out, he glanced back over his shoulder and laughed. “But not too much fun, okay?”

Blaine closed the door behind him, and Sebastian and Kurt lay there for a second. Before too long, Sebastian shifted so that he was lying on top of Kurt, though now he was more careful not to be too heavy. Sliding down, Sebastian moved so that he was straddling Kurt, and he kissed the back of his neck.

“Bas, not now,” Kurt murmured, feeling slightly guilty.

“Now,” Sebastian whined back, continuing to kiss up his neck and jaw to the back of Kurt’s ear. Kurt’s breath hitched, and he relaxed under Sebastian’s touch, even though he still weakly tried to pull away.

“Bas…”

“Kurt,” Sebastian repeated in the same breathy voice. His hands hitched under Kurt’s clothes and ran up his sides, and Kurt whimpered. “Always so responsive.” One of his hands moved to Kurt’s thigh, and he slid it up,reaching under and starting to tug at the zipper. Finally, Kurt moved away, rolling from under Sebastian against his bed and sitting up.

“No. Not that.”

“But why? You said you needed help. I can show you.”

“Because Blaine could walk in. Besides, I told you that he changed his mind and that he wants to wait now. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“And the rest of the stuff is fair? Sebastian huffed, sitting up as well and facing Kurt. Kurt’s face turned bright red at the words, and he wrapped his arms around his stomach, as if that’d make the guilty gnawing feeling go away.

“It’s just different.”

“Kurt…” Sebastian moved forward, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s waist. “If you want, we can stop,” he said quietly. His fingers ran lightly on the side of Kurt’s thigh, and Kurt tilted his head, burying it into Sebastian’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to. That’s the problem.”

“Look, I’m not going to make you do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Moving forward, he pressed a light kiss to Kurt’s forehead.

“I’m too comfortable with it. I’m dating Blaine. I should be with just him. I shouldn’t be messing around with you, but…”

“But?”

“But I like this. And you’re my best friend. And I kind of don’t want to stop. Besides, we cuddled before, and you’re practically an expert at this stuff, and I said that I was, and now I can’t just go back on it because it’s been too long since I said it, and – And –” Kurt’s head slid a bit, and he curled in more to Sebastian, who simply wrapped his arms around Kurt.

“Relax.” His hand ran up Kurt’s neck and squeezed lightly. “You’re tense, babe.” He pressed a few kisses up Kurt’s neck and to his jaw. As Kurt’s eyes shut, he let out a small chuckle.

“You are the least subtle person ever.”

“Shush. You’re enjoying it.”

“Never said I wasn’t,” Kurt replied, tilting his head and pressing his lips against Sebastian’s. Sebastian grinned into the kiss and pressed Kurt back up against the bed as he cupped Kurt’s cheek. After pecking him on the cheek a few times, Sebastian sucked in Kurt’s lower lip and rolled it between his teeth.

Kurt’s hand moved up to Sebastian’s hair, and he ran his fingers through it, letting out a small humming noise as he tilted his head back against the bed. He arched upwards a bit and traced behind Sebastian’s ear, smirking as Sebastian gasped and pulled back just a bit. As he wet his lips, he looked at Kurt and laughed. “You have terrible self-control.”

“Oh, shut up.” Kurt tugged Sebastian forward by his tie and continued running his fingers through Sebastian’s hair as he continued kissing him. This time he used his other hand and let his fingers run lightly down Sebastian’s arm. Sebastian squirmed a bit, his gaze darkening.

“You’re not fair. I’ve taught you too well.”

“Yup.” Kurt pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s neck before pulling away for a moment. “But I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you don’t mind.”

Sebastian just laughed and nudged his nose forward against Kurt’s cheek. They both stared at each other, grinning, for a moment before Kurt leaned his head against Sebastian’s chest again. His eyes closed, and he curled instinctively in as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him. Sebastian tucked his head on top of Kurt’s head, and he closed his eyes as well, breathing deeply.

There was something innately comfortable about this - something that wasn’t there with Blaine. Kurt couldn’t remember the first time he’d fallen asleep in Sebastian’s arms, but Sebastian made him feel safe. It was something Kurt knew he could always count on. It made the tension seep from his muscles and made everything stop for just a little bit. It was home.

Careful not to bump Sebastian, Kurt tilted his head up. He opened his eyes and smiled as Sebastian opened his as well.

“Hmm?” Sebastian asked, looking suddenly tired as he pressed a kiss to Kurt’s temple.

“Love you, Bas.”

“Love you too, asshole.”

 


	8. Chapter Seven

Kurt held another scarf up to his neck. “What about this one?”

“I think that if you pull out one more scarf, I’m leaving you and just taking my car back to Dalton,” Sebastian said, leaning back against a rack and groaning.

“He’s not that bad,” Blaine said, though he too was leaning back, looking tired. “That one’s cute.”

“I’m not going for cute.” With a sigh, Kurt put it back on the shelf and glanced around some more. “So…”

“So, what are you going for?” Blaine asked. He reached up, rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn.

“Elegant. Chic. Fashionable.” Kurt’s gaze moved over to Sebastian. “Not that  _you’d_  know what that is.”

“That’s why I haven’t been saying anything at all,” Sebastian said.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed, “Kurt said, pursing his lips. “You haven’t done anything but complain since we’ve got here.”

Sebastian just closed his eyes and saluted.

“I mean, we have been out for almost two hours,” Blaine said, avoiding Kurt’s gaze. “You have three that you like.”

“They’re okay, but I haven’t found one that’s perfect.” Kurt walked over to another rack, pulling out a light blue scarf with a gray pattern on it and frowned.

“I don’t know why I agreed to go shopping with you,” Sebastian piped up again.

“How about, if you shut up, I’ll buy all three of us pretzels when I’m done, okay?” Kurt glared at him, and Sebastian immediately shut up.

“Is it going to be cinnamon?”

“Only if you’re a good boy and behave just for me,” Kurt replied dryly. Arching an eyebrow, he gave Sebastian another stern look.

Sebastian opened his mouth, but Blaine put a finger to his lips before he could speak. “Shut up before you take away pretzel privileges from both of us,” Blaine said.

oOoOoOo

“Cinnamon pretzels are the shit,” Sebastian said, biting into his pretzel and grinning.

“I don’t know. Almond ones are pretty great.” Blaine shook his hand, the pretzel piece in his hand dangling from between his fingers. He took a bite and grinned.

“You guys are ridiculous,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes, though giving them a fond smile.

“We are not.” Sebastian pouted. Kurt just raised an eyebrow skeptically and laughed.

“More importantly, you agree that almond is better than cinnamon, though, right?” Blaine asked, putting a hand at his hip.

Kurt grinned. “It’s a little better,” Kurt said, laughing and lifting up his own almond pretzel.

“That’s not fair. You’re biased. You have to agree with Blaine on principle. He’s your boy toy.”

“I prefer the term boyfriend.” Though he rolled his eyes, Kurt nudged Sebastian’s shoulder playfully.

“And I prefer boy toy,” Sebastian said, taking another bite of his pretzel. He licked the cinnamon sugar off of his finger.

They made their way back to Sebastian’s car, and he pulled his keys out, unlocking it and sliding in. Kurt and Blaine both sat in the back seat, and Sebastian couldn’t hold back a comment. “Gross. You two lovebirds better not start making out back there,” he teased, winking into the rearview mirror.

“Shut up,” Kurt said. His cheeks flushed pink, and Blaine squeezed his hand.

“No, really, though, if I see you two doing anything sketchy in my back seats, you two are walking back to Dalton.”

oOoOoOo

Kurt leaned his head against Blaine’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “’M tired.”

“You should go back to your dorm soon. Didn’t you tell Sebastian you’d be back half an hour ago?” Blaine asked, running his fingers through Kurt’s hair. Raising his hand, Kurt sleepily tried swatting Blaine’s hand away, but he missed. When Blaine laughed, he pouted and looked up. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing funny. You’re just really cute.”

“I am?” Kurt asked, squinting up at Blaine before closing his eyes again and sliding down, his head resting against Blaine’s arm.

“You’re just semi-delicious now.”

“I am not!” Kurt said, his voice weaker than he hoped for. He folded his arms over his chest and tried to look threatening. Judging by Blaine’s next laugh, he wasn’t managing to do the look well.

“But, really, are you going back?” Blaine asked. He pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt’s forehead.

The thought of getting out of the warm bed and having to move over to the other room wasn’t something Kurt was willing to do. He shook his head. Besides, Sebastian was probably a little annoyed at him for being thirty minutes late already. “I’ll just leave early. It’ll be okay. I want to cuddle.” He smiled and nudged up against Blaine.

“I can’t say no to that,” Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer. His fingers ran up and down Kurt’s side, and Kurt shivered, letting out a small whimper. Blaine’s hand slipped under his shirt and dipped under his pants. He traced along Kurt’s hip bone and nudged his nose against Kurt, pressing another kiss to his cheek. He pressed another yet to Kurt’s lips. Kurt’s breath hitched, and he opened his eyes.

“Blaine…” He blinked sleepily, leaning in and parting his lips. Blaine’s tongue slipped into his mouth, and Kurt reached up, his fingers winding into Blaine’s hair and tugging. Blaine shuddered and pulled back with Kurt’s lower lip between his teeth. He kneaded it for a second before drawing back. His hands slipped out from under Kurt’s pants, and though it was obvious he wanted more, he shook his head.

Kurt’s hands moved out, and he whined, trying to kiss Blaine again. By simply tilting his head to the side, Blaine avoided it.

“I want you to be able to really remember it,” Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s cheek. He took a deep breath before giving a firm nod.

“But I’m fine. I’ll remember everything,” Kurt said, though he knew it wasn’t entirely true. He had only gone from just about asleep to half awake.

“Kurt, if you really want this tomorrow, we can do it then. Or another day. You know I don’t want to rush you, but now just – We can’t do it now. I want it to be perfect. C’mon, let’s cuddle like you wanted.” He pulled Kurt in closer again and held him against his chest.

Kurt sighed before closing his eyes and resigning.

oOoOoOo

Kurt didn’t want to leave in the morning when the alarm clock went off. It was just under a full hour earlier to when he was used to waking up. Usually he took a shower and got ready the night before. When he’d fallen asleep in Blaine’s dorm, there was no time for that.

“I don’t want to go to classes,” Kurt grumbled, rubbing at his eyes and pouting.

“Then don’t. Stay here. We can just… cuddle all day. I’ll grab us some food, and it’ll be great,” Blaine said.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. “As nice as it sounds, I don’t think that’s really feasible. I can’t skip classes.” He ran a hand through his hair and stretched before wincing. It hadn’t exactly been comfortable to fall asleep in his Dalton uniform.

“I’ll see you later, then,” Blaine said, and he reached out while still in his bed. Kurt moved back, grabbing Blaine’s hand and bending down. He smiled as Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of his head before turning back towards the door.

“See you,” Kurt replied before making his way down the hall. He was sure he looked like a mess, and he didn’t exactly want anyone to run into him. Luckily for him, everyone still was inside their dorms, probably asleep or getting ready themselves. He made it back to the door and tried opening it carefully to keep from waking Sebastian. Kurt had just closed the door behind him when Sebastian spoke.

“So, did you guys do it? I bet you did? Is he a screamer? How bad was it? Who topped?” Sebastian sat up in his bed and grinned eagerly at Kurt as he waited for an answer.

Kurt jumped before turning around and giving Sebastian a wide-eyed stare. He could feel his cheeks heating up as he shook his head. “It’s not like that! We didn’t – The most we did is make out. I was just tired.” As he moved his way across the room, Kurt avoided Sebastian’s curious look.

“You’re telling me there was no sex involved…” Sebastian asked.

“Nope.”

“Nor a blowjob?”

“Nope.”

“Not even a handjob?”

“We came kind of close but agreed it was better if we didn’t do it. Well, he agreed more or less. I was too tired to really get properly into it, and he didn’t want my first time to be like that,” Kurt rambled, taking off his blazer and setting it onto his bed, careful not to let it wrinkle.

As he unbuttoned his shirt, he could feel Sebastian’s eyes trained on him. “I can’t believe you.”

“What?”

“You two could have done it, and instead you – what – cuddled?” Sebastian scoffed. “You two are terrible. I swear you don’t have a single, horny bone in your body. “It’s mildly concerning.

“It is not! I think it’s sweet that he wants our first time to mean more.”

“Meanings are overrated. Sex is sex. By all means, let it have an emotional connection, but it’s not this huge  _spiritual_  deal.” Scoffing, Sebastian rolled his eyes. “That’s just silly and stupid. I’m not really sure why people think that.”

“Because we don’t believe in hooking up with everyone,” Kurt replied, his tone clipped as he unzipped his pants and shimmied out of them. “God, I’m so sore.”

“And you say you didn’t have sex. That sounds like an after-first-time thing to say.”

“Not like that! I mean I’m just… sore all over from sleeping in these clothes.” He turned around to face Sebastian, and he crossed his arms over his chest. “We didn’t have sex. We almost got to a handjob or a blowjob.”

“Almost?” Sebastian asked, chuckling. “You two are like giant babies. I swear I’m just going to need to push you two together to make it ever happen.”

Kurt huffed. “It’s not like that. I was tired, and he didn’t want our first time to be like that. I’m sure we’re going to get to it soon enough.”

“How are you two alive? If I had a boyfriend –“

“Like that would  _ever_  happen,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian scowled but cleared his throat and continued. “If I did, I wouldn’t be able to hold out this long. Like I don’t understand how you two are holding out. How are you not dying?”

“Just because your sex drive is never-ending, it doesn’t mean ours is,” Kurt sniffed.

“And if I offered you a blowjob right now, tell me you wouldn’t want it – not even a little.” As Sebastian’s look became challenging, Kurt opened and shut his mouth, flushing red.

“Whatever,” he muttered, turning away and opening his closet, pulling out another, clean uniform. Kurt heard footsteps, and moments later, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. His head fell to Kurt’s shoulder, and he pressed a kiss to Kurt’s jaw.

“You liked the post. You want the D,” he said, letting out another breathy chuckle at his own laugh.

“I hate you,” Kurt said, though there was no real vehemence in his voice. He turned his head, grinning as Sebastian squeezed his arms more tightly around Kurt’s waist.

“I know you do. Oh, and I’m not letting go of you.”

“I need to shower before classes, Bas,” Kurt said, though he leaned back into Sebastian’s arms. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks.” Sebastian ruffled Kurt’s hair, earning another whine from Kurt. Kurt’s stomach twisted as Sebastian grinned at him and pressed another kiss to his jaw. “I know you love it.”

Kurt sighed and shook his head. It took a bit of effort, but he managed to pull against Sebastian’s arm, dipping and moving out of them. “Shower.” Though Sebastian whined, Kurt continued moving towards the bathroom, ignoring his protests. “I need to get ready, Sebastian.”

Kurt moved into their bathroom and shut the door, slipping out of his boxers and leaving them on the floor. He turned the hot water on and walked in, pulling the curtain and tilting his head back. He closed his eyes and sighed. Now that he was calming down again, he was starting to feel tired again. The ache in his muscles started to slowly subside as the water washed over him.

He was humming quietly to himself and finishing washing the shampoo out of his hair when the curtains pulled back. Kurt yelped as Sebastian walked into the shower. “Sebastian!” he hissed, smacking his arm. Sebastian just smirked and looked Kurt up and down.

“You were taking a while in the shower, so I thought I’d join you,” Sebastian said as if that was completely normal. As Kurt pursed his lips and glared, Sebastian grinned. He winked at Kurt and reached out, pulling them closer together.

As their cocks rubbed up together, Kurt whimpered. “We can’t – Sebastian, we can’t make this a habit,” he said, though his mind felt fuzzy as Sebastian rolled their hips together. “I just – Blaine…” His next comment was lost as Sebastian’s hand wrapped around his cock and he gave it a slow tug.

“God, you’re so hot right now, Kurt,” Sebastian muttered, pressing Kurt up against the tiled shower walls. Kurt shivered and tilted his head up, pressing their lips together, ignoring the knotting feeling of dread in his stomach. Sebastian smirked into the kiss before taking Kurt’s lower lip between his teeth and rolling it. Kurt’s hands fell down to Sebastian’s back, and his nails dug in, making Sebastian arch up against him.

“Bas…” Kurt whined, his head falling limply against the wall as well as Sebastian kissed his way down, nipping at Kurt’s neck. Sebastian licked his lips and fell to his knees. Kurt’s eyes flickered down, and he swallowed thickly. Sebastian gave him a wink before opening his lips and wrapping his lips around Kurt. Kurt’s breath hitched, and his hand moved to Sebastian’s hair.

Kurt moaned, thrusting in as he looked down. Sebastian’s eyes were focused on his face, and he looked absurd, his hair plastered to his forehead from the water. Water beaded in his eyelashes, but he didn’t seem to mind too much. As he hallowed out his cheeks, Kurt shut his eyes, his fingers tightening and tugging, pulling Sebastian’s mouth down further.

Sebastian hummed quietly around Kurt’s cock, and Kurt whined, his breath catching in his throat. Sebastian bobbed up and down, his tongue swirling around the head and dragging up along the underside. “ Not gonna last long…” Kurt said, biting the inside of his cheek. Sure enough, less than a minute later, his fingers gripped Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian stilled, pulling back so that just the head was still in his mouth.

He swallowed and pulled back, though not before Kurt was completely done. A bit of Kurt’s come hit his chin, and his tongue darted down, catching it. He looked up at Kurt and smirked again. “So?”

Kurt looked down and his and swallowed, his breathing still heavy. He continued leaning against the wall, not trusting himself to get up quite yet. “I can’t believe you just blew me.”

“I mean, if Blaine isn’t dealing with your blue balls, someone has to,” Sebastian said, shrugging. Kurt winced and looked down at the shower floor as a guilty feeling started to settle.

“How can you just bring up Blaine so casually? Isn’t he one of your best friends?” Kurt asked, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, yeah.”

“But you just bring up cheating like it’s no big deal.” Kurt opened his eyes and moved away from the wall.

“We’ve done it before. Relax. It’s okay,” Sebastian said. Sebastian moved closer, and Kurt shook his head, moving out of the way.

“That doesn’t make it okay what we’re doing. I’ve done it before. Maybe we should stop.”

“We’ve gone over this before.” With a sigh, Sebastian put his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, but Kurt shrugged it off.

“I can’t do this.” All Kurt could think about was how he was going to have to face Blaine and act like nothing was wrong. Like he and Sebastian hadn’t done anything. He reached up, covering his face and taking a shaky breath. “Shit.”

“Kurt, really, it’s fine.”

“It’s not fine! I’m going to have to lie to his face.”

“I mean, it’s not like he’s going to be like, ‘So, did Sebastian give you a blowjob?’ It’s not like he’s expecting it.”

“Stop. Please just stop. You’re making it worse.” Kurt moved back, leaning against the wall again as his stomach clenched.

“You know what – Whatever. I’ll see you later when you stop acting so…” Sebastian didn’t finish. Kurt opened his eyes to see Sebastian looking over at him, his lips pursed. Though Sebastian seemed to be trying to hide his emotions, Kurt could still something akin to hurt. He tried to speak, but his mouth went dry, and he couldn’t think of anything to say. Sebastian’s gaze lingered on Kurt for a moment longer before he turned around and stepped out.

Kurt’s stomach knotted with more guilt, and he ran his fingers through his hair again. “Fuck,” he muttered.

The rest of the shower went by slowly. Kurt used body wash, but even after the last bubble had gone down the drain, he stayed in the shower. It wasn’t until the water went cold that he got out of it.

He knew he was being melodramatic; he and Sebastian fought all the time, but he just felt guilty. He felt guilty for doing it, and somehow guilty for not doing it. The thought of not being able to just cuddle up and kiss Sebastian bothered him.

Besides, while Sebastian was right to some extent – they’d already cheated – this wasn’t like before. It was somehow different when he was trying to learn how to give a handjob or what the proper way to kiss was. When it was just Sebastian coming into the shower and giving him a blowjob, it felt like something…

Like something Blaine should do.

Kurt turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stared at his lotions for a moment before reaching out and grabbing them. Things would be fine if he gave Sebastian a little space, but he couldn’t help but already want to go and apologize. Kurt knew that he shouldn’t. After all, he had nothing to apologize for. Still, he hated worrying, and he hated seeing Sebastian mad.

And hurt.

Kurt didn’t know what that was even supposed to mean. Sebastian didn’t get hurt easily; besides, what reason did he even have to be hurt? Maybe it was because he’d been expecting a different reaction after blowing him. He had been ungrateful about it, and Sebastian did thrive on praise. Kurt pushed the thought away as he walked out of the bathroom. That had to be it.

Sebastian was gone already. Glancing over at his digital alarm clock, he saw that he was already late for class. “Fantastic,” Kurt muttered, reaching into his drawer and pulling out a pair of boxers. He slipped them on before grabbing the clean uniform he’d set out and getting dressed into that as well.

Kurt already knew that it was going to be a long day.

oOoOoOo

“Where were you during first period?” Blaine asked.

“I was running late. I fell asleep when I got back to the dorm, and I woke up late,” he lied, looking down at his food.

“Do you know where Sebastian is? It’s weird that he’s not eating with us today. He looked kinda mad earlier, though. I wonder what’s up with him…”

Kurt shook his head and pushed his food away before placing his head down on the table. He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling guilty for angering Sebastian and for hurting Blaine. Each time, he knew they should stop, but they never did. There was always some kind of an excuse for them to do it, but that didn’t make it okay.

When Kurt felt Blaine’s hand in his hair, running through it, he turned his head against Blaine, leaning against his chest. Blaine’s arms wrapped around him, and he tilted Kurt’s head up by his chin.

“Kurt, you okay?” Blaine leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt’s head. “Did something happen between you two?”

“No,” Kurt lied before glancing down at the ground. “I don’t know. I just don’t… feel good.”

Blaine shifted them so that it was comfortable and put Kurt’s head on his shoulder. He continued running his fingers through Kurt’s hair and wrapped his other arm around Kurt’s waist.

“Get a room, you two,” David shouted out. Kurt didn’t bother opening his eyes, but he was sure Blaine was glaring at David.

“Drop it, David. Kurt’s upset,” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s shoulder.

“Sorry, you guys.”

“Are you sure nothing happened between you two? Do you want to go back to my dorm? We can skip class.” Blaine ran his fingers down Kurt’s neck, and Kurt felt a knot form in his throat. He squeezed his eyes tighter shut, and he wrapped his arms around Blaine, clinging.

“Shit. We’re going to my room, okay?”

Kurt just nodded and let Blaine help him up. They stumbled out of the cafeteria, and Kurt nestled his head in Blaine’s shoulder. They made it back to Blaine’s room, and Blaine opened the door and guided Kurt to his bed. They fell back on it, and Kurt turned towards the wall, staring blankly at it.

Why did it feel okay when Sebastian was just ‘teaching’ him how to do things with Blaine? It was a mutual agreement then, and they’d done some outside of that as well. Kurt closed his eyes, trying to force himself to think of nothing. Unfortunately, that wasn’t as easy as he’d hoped.

“You don’t need to tell me what’s wrong if you don’t want to,” Blaine said, moving onto the bed next to Kurt. He wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist and ran it up and down his waist. “But I’m here if you want to talk. I’m worried about you…” He sighed and pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt’s neck.

Kurt didn’t say anything. What was he supposed to say? ‘I’m conflicted about cheating on you with your and my best friend. But don’t worry about it.’ Kurt closed his eyes, and Blaine went back to running his fingers through Kurt’s hair. He ran his fingers under Kurt’s blazer and shirt, moving down his collar bone, just trying to find a way to soothe him.

“I love you, okay?” Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s jaw. He nuzzled against Kurt and moved closer so that he was flush against him.

“I’m sorry I’m being like this,” Kurt finally said.

“Why are you sorry? You don’t have to be sorry for being upset.” When Blaine sighed, Kurt could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

“You’re missing class for me. I’m not telling you anything, and you don’t even care. You’re still… here.”

“I’m not going to leave you when you’re upset,” Blaine said, as if that was the most obvious thing. “And who cares about class? I’m good with going, and I have good grades in them. Might as well miss one to cheer up my boyfriend.”

Kurt let out a shaky breath. “Thanks. Just… thank you.”

Blaine just let out a small hum, and pressed another small peck to Kurt’s neck. They didn’t say anything after that, and Kurt could feel himself start to drift off. He just hoped that he’d feel better when he woke up. He’d be able to resolve things with Sebastian. Everything had to be fine.

It didn’t take long for him to fall into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter Eight

When Kurt woke up, the bed was empty next to him. Kurt rolled over ad whimpered, reaching over to Blaine’s side of the bed as if he wasn’t looking hard enough.

“I’m over here.”

Kurt’s head popped up, and he saw Blaine opening cartons of Chinese food. It took him a moment to adjust, and he yawned when he finally pulled himself up to sitting position.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Blaine said, smiling at Kurt.

“Is it already morning?” Kurt’s eyes widened as he started to get up, but Blaine just laughed, rushing over and putting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Not yet. It’s seven. I wasn’t sure how much longer you were going to sleep, and I didn’t want to wake you to drag you to dinner. So, I just got you some Chinese food.” He pressed a kiss to Kurt’s lips, and Kurt relaxed. His arms moved up, and he wrapped them around Blaine’s waist, tugging him down onto his lap.

“You are amazing.”

“I know. That’s why you keep me around,” Blaine said, chuckling. He tried getting up, but Kurt refused to let go. “C’mon, I need to get our food.”

“No.” Kurt tugged Blaine closer and pressed their lips together again. His tongue darted out, running along Blaine’s lips, and his mouth fell open. Kurt swallowed Blaine’s whimpers as one of his hands moved up to Blaine’s hair. He ran his fingers through it before tugging at it, watching as Blaine’s pupils widened. His tongue ran along Blaine’s mouth, sculpting it out. When he pulled back, their breathing was heavy.

They lay there for a minute, just looking at each other. Blaine’s chest was pressed against Kurt’s, and Kurt could hear just how fast his heart was beating. His eyes darted down, looking at the flush on Blaine’s cheeks.

“Kurt…” Blaine’s whimper was all it took to make Kurt lean back in.

Kurt flipped them over so that he was on top. He paused to soak of the needy, lost look on Blaine’s face. His lips fell down to Blaine’s neck, and his teeth grazed over the skin before he sucked lightly. While Kurt was sleeping, Blaine must have slipped out of his jacket because his shirt was already partially unbuttoned, and his tie was loose around his neck. Kurt’s lips made their way down Blaine’s collar as he unbuttoned the shirt. His tongue trailed down, and he took Blaine’s nipple between his teeth, rolling it. Blaine moaned, and his hands reached up, going up to Kurt’s hair and running through it.

“Fuck.  _Kurt_ …” Blaine’s voice shook as he rolled his hips upward.

Kurt’s eyes darted down, and he saw the bulge in Blaine’s pants. His throat felt dry for a moment as he reached down, unzipped them, and popped open the button. Kurt swallowed and looked up at Blaine. “Are you sure… ?” he asked, biting the inside of his cheek. Blaine let out a throaty, nervous laugh and nodded his head.

“ _Please_.”

Kurt took a shaky breath, his fingers tracing up Blaine’s legs. They rested at the edge of Blaine’s boxers, and he felt Blaine tremble under his touch. He bent down and kissed a trail of kisses down Blaine’s stomach. Blaine arched his back off of the bed and whimpered, looking down at Kurt, his expression pleading.

Kurt’s fingers hooked under Blaine’s boxers, and he tugged them down, swallowing as Blaine’s cock sprung free. He held his breath for a moment before taking it in his hand. His thumb played over the tip, and he shivered as Blaine let out a low moan.

His head sunk down as he wrapped his lips around Blaine’s cock. His tongue swirled around the head, mimicking the motions his thumb had made a minute ago. He took Blaine as deep as he could before pulling back. His head bobbed up and down, and one of his hands ran along Blaine’s stomach, feeling the way the muscles the muscles clenched and unclenched. As he pulled back again, his eyes darted up, and he ran his tongue along the underside.

Blaine didn’t last long. When he came, he bit his whimper back and closed his eyes. He lay there for a few moments, and Kurt pulled back, swallowing and licking his lips. He stared down at Blaine for a moment before giving an impatient whimper. Blaine’s eyes snapped open and fell down to Kurt’s pants, and he let out a breathy chuckle.

“Sorry. That was just – Shit. Where did that even come from? It’s like you’ve been practicing,” he teased. Kurt felt a flare of panic and forced out a laugh, hoping it sounded at least somewhat genuine.

He was caught up in thought when Blaine flipped him over and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Geez, why’d you get so serious all of a sudden?” he asked, running his hands down Kurt’s sides.

Kurt rolled his eyes and relaxed again. “I’m not serious.”

“Right…” Blaine unzipped Kurt’s pants and tugged them down along with his boxers.

By the time they ate the Chinese food, it had long gone cold.

oOoOoOo

For the next few days, Sebastian avoided him. Whenever Kurt would enter their dorm room, Sebastian would either leave or put on his headphones, turning the music up to block out anything Kurt could possibly say. Kurt didn’t understand why Sebastian was taking what had happened so personally. Had he been the first one to reject Sebastian? Surely, that couldn’t be the reason. After the second day, Kurt made his way over to Blaine’s dorm most nights. It was honestly easier to ignore the problem than face Sebastian every day.

One night, when Kurt had to stay in the dorm to work on homework, Sebastian stumbled in drunk, another boy at his side. Kurt flushed as he looked them up and down, taking in Sebastian’s unbuttoned shirt and the stranger’s undone pants.

“I thought you said that he wouldn’t be here,” the other boy whined. Sebastian pressed a kiss to the other boy’s neck and huffed.

“I thought he wouldn’t. Aren’t you and Blaine supposed to be attached at the hip or something?” Sebastian asked, not bothering to even glance in Kurt’s direction.

“I have homework to do. I was going to stay here. I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“Well, obviously, you were wrong.” Sebastian’s voice was cold and dismissive, and Kurt’s glance fell down to the floor.

“Fine, I’ll leave. Whatever.”

“Oh, are you jealous, princess?” Sebastian asked, finally glancing over in Kurt’s direction, a sneer on his face. Kurt’s mouth opened and closed before he shook his head and grabbed everything he needed, stuffing it into a bag. His eyes prickled as he walked past Sebastian.

“Fuck you,” he mumbled, his voice less angry than he intended and more hurt.

“We both know you wouldn’t like that. You’re too much of a prude,” Sebastian said, laughing. As Kurt walked away from the room, he could hear Sebastian say, “Sorry, he’s a pain in the ass,” before the door slammed shut behind them.

Kurt held the tears in for a few more steps before falling against the wall. His bag slipped from his shoulder, and he slid down. He pressed his legs tightly against his chest and rested his head on his knees. Kurt’s shoulders shook as he cried, trying to stifle the sound, not wanting anyone to hear and come out, wondering what was wrong.

The look Sebastian gave him had hurt. His eyes had been empty of emotion, like he just hadn’t cared, and every time Kurt closed his eyes, he could see it. Kurt leaned against the wall, crying until his eyes felt dry. His head hurt, and he felt stiff as he pulled himself up. He dusted his pajama pants off and walked over to Blaine’s room, hoping that he was still awake.

No one answered the door when he first knocked. Kurt waited another few seconds and was starting to turn away when he heard the lock undo. The door creaked open, and Blaine popped out, his hair messy. He shielded his eyes from the light in the hallway and yawned.

“Kurt? What’s –“ It only took that long for him to realize that something was wrong. Blaine’s eyes widened, and he seemed to wake up immediately as he ushered Kurt into his room and to the bed. He sat Kurt down and wrapped an arm around him. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Kurt shook his head before leaning it against Blaine’s shoulder, into the crook of his neck. “Not really.”

“Who? What happened? Can I beat his ass?” Blaine asked, pulling Kurt tighter and running his fingers through Kurt’s hair. He peppered Kurt’s forehead with kisses, and Kurt shook his head again.

“It was Sebastian.”

“Sebastian?” Blaine froze, his face scrunching up in confusion. “I don’t understand. But he’s your friend.”

“Yeah, I thought so too. Apparently not,” Kurt said, moving closer to Blaine as the image of Sebastian’s emotionless expression appeared in his head again.

“What’s been up between you two? Ever since that one morning, he’s been acting weird, and you’ve been sleeping here. Not that I mind, I just don’t understand.” Blaine’s hand fell from Kurt’s hair and moved to his back, running in large circles.

“I don’t know. He came in with some other guy, and he was just saying these  _things_ …” Kurt scrunched his eyes shut and shook his head as if willing the words to disappear from his memory.

“This isn’t okay. I don’t know what his problem is, but he needs to stop.” Blaine started to get up, but Kurt tugged him down.

‘Don’t.”

“Why? Someone needs to get some sense into his tiny, little head. He can’t do this to you. I’m not going to let him.” Blaine shook with anger as he spoke, and Kurt looked up to see his jaw clenched.

“I just – I just need to finish my homework, and I want to sleep,” Kurt said, clinging onto Blaine. “Please.  _Please_.”

Blaine looked down at him for a moment, and he relaxed. He let out a shaky breath and nodded, pressing a final kiss to Kurt’s cheek. “I’ll drop it tonight, but I’m not going to just let this go.”

Kurt stayed curled up with Blaine for another ten minutes, closing his eyes and trying to relax as Blaine played with his hair. He had almost fallen asleep when Blaine nudged him, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“What?” Kurt asked, pouting as he looked up at Blaine.

“As much as I want to let you just sleep right now, I have a feeling that you’re going to be pretty upset if I let you do that. You have to finish your homework, you said.”

Kurt nodded and pulled himself up. It took him another hour to finish his homework and review his French vocabulary words, and, by the time he was done, Blaine was sleeping soundly on the bed. Kurt had to carefully crawl in next to him, not wanting to wake him up. Blaine shifted little, but, other than that, he didn’t seem too disturbed. His quiet, heavy breathing continued, and Kurt let out a soft sigh of relief.

It was nearly impossible for Kurt to fall asleep after that. He lay there for two hours, Sebastian’s words playing over and over again in his head.

_Oh, are you jealous, princess?_

He wanted to deny it. It couldn’t be jealousy to see Sebastian with someone else. Sebastian had always had someone else, and it wasn’t as if he even had a right to be jealous. Sebastian wasn’t his and never would be. He was with Blaine. Furthermore, he loved Blaine, and Blaine loved him. It was that simple.

So, why couldn’t he shake off the feeling that maybe, just maybe, it was jealousy?

Just because he enjoyed the kisses he shared with Sebastian, didn’t mean that he liked him as more than a friend. After all, he’d been the one to tell Sebastian to stop when Sebastian wanted him. When he closed his eyes and saw Sebastian’s smirk, he tried to replace it with Blaine’s smile. Kurt forced himself to remember the guilt he’d felt – that sinking feeling that had started in the pit of his stomach and spread everywhere else. He didn’t feel jealous. He couldn’t feel jealous.

Kurt repeated that thought over and over in his head, but no matter how many times he said it, it still felt like he was lying to himself.

oOoOoOo

As soon as he woke up, Kurt cuddled towards Blaine’s side of the bed, just to find it empty. He opened his eyes and looked around, but Blaine wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He checked his phone, thinking that maybe Blaine had let him sleep through classes, but it was only seven in the morning.

“Blaine?” Kurt stretched and got up, checking the bathroom, but it was empty as well. He was starting to feel nervous when he saw a post-it note attached to the door.

“ _If you happen to wake up while I’m gone, don’t freak out. I went to go talk with Sebastian._

_Love you,  
Blaine.”_

Kurt’s eyes went wide. Would Sebastian tell him what had been going on? Kurt’s stomach lurched as he opened the door and ran out to his own room. The door was barely cracked open, and Kurt froze as he heard Sebastian and Blaine’s voices drifting from inside.

“I don’t care if you were drunk. That doesn’t excuse what happened,” Blaine said.

“I barely even remember it!” Sebastian’s voice had a defensive edge to it, and Kurt stood there, his hand hovering over the handle, debating whether or not to open the door.

“So? He’d obviously been crying when he came in. I don’t know what you said to him, but you hurt him pretty badly.”

There was a pause, and Kurt held his breath, waiting for Sebastian to apologize. Instead, Sebastian just said, “Maybe he needs to learn to be a little less sensitive, then.”

Kurt felt as if he’d been punched in the stomach at the comment, and he gritted his teeth. His throat closed up as he started to turn away.

“You’re pathetic, Sebastian.” The door swung open, and Kurt froze as he knew he came into view. “Kurt…” Blaine sounded shocked.

Kurt craned back, his gaze lingering on Sebastian for a few seconds before he continued walking away.

“Wait, Kurt!” Sebastian sounded suddenly afraid, but before he could say anything else, Blaine protectively wrapped an arm around Kurt and drew him close.

“Don’t even bother,” he said, walking with Kurt back to his room.

oOoOoOo

For the first time, Kurt was the one avoiding Sebastian. That whole day was tedious; Sebastian appeared out of nowhere. For lunch, they tried to go to Blaine’s room to be away from Sebastian, but Sebastian seemed to know that they were planning on doing this. Five minutes in, there was a knock on the door and the plea to be let in.

After dinner, Sebastian seemed to disappear, which Kurt was grateful about. He made his way to the Commons to work on his homework. Blaine went in first to make sure that Sebastian wasn’t there, but the room was entirely deserted except for Nick and Jeff. They were curled up on the couch. Nick was reading a book, and Jeff’s head rested in Nick’s lap.

“Hey, you guys,” Nick said as they walked in.

“S’up?” Jeff lifted his head and yawned before stretching out.

“Homework.” Kurt pointed to his bag before falling down in an armchair. His eyes closed, and he squeezed his temples.

“Always exciting,” Jeff said before nuzzling back down in Nick’s lap. Nick reached down, running his fingers through Jeff’s hair, and Jeff let out a delighted purr.

“I swear you’re secretly a cat,” Nick said, laughing. He bent down at an awkward angle and pressed a kiss to the top of Jeff’s head.

“So, what’s new with you guys? I haven’t seen you around for lunch. Or Sebastian for that matter. What’s up with him? He’s been moody recently.” Nick turned a page and hummed quietly before setting the book down.

“Yeah, I’m not really sure,” Kurt said, though he avoided Nick’s gaze. Blaine shuffled uncomfortably beside him before busying himself by dragging the other armchair closer and sitting down in it.

“Kurtie’s upset!” Jeff screamed, popping up again and rushing over to Kurt’s armchair.

Kurt groaned. “I told you not to call me that.” Nick got up as well, and both of them situated themselves on either armrest of Kurt’s chair.

“What’s up, Kurtie-cup?” Jeff asked, battering his eyelashes.

“Nothing’s up, Jeff,” Kurt said, shrinking into his seat. Blaine watched from the side, amused, and Kurt shot him a glare.

“Well, clearly something’s up. You and Sebby have been fighting, and I don’t like it.”

“Yeah, what happened?” Nick asked, leaning in closer.

“Guys, give him a little space,” Blaine said, finally deciding to step in. Kurt bit the inside of his cheek, looking between Jeff and Nick.

“Sorry,” Jeff said, pouting. Both he and Nick moved back and glanced at each other, their brows furrowing with worry. “We just miss seeing your smiling face.”

“I’ll be fine, you guys,” Kurt assured. “Sebastian will come around. He always does.” For some reason, Kurt didn’t feel so sure this time.

oOoOoOo

By the end of the day, Kurt was exhausted, and he just felt bad.

“Are you sure you don’t want to spend tonight in my dorm?” Blaine asked, looking worriedly at Kurt. “I don’t want him being an ass to you again.”

“Well, I’m going to have to face him eventually. Besides, I was pissed at him for avoiding me. I’m being a bit hypocritical.” Kurt ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“Are you sure?”

“I’ll be fine, Blaine.” He pressed a kiss to Blaine’s lips and walked into his room, only to find it empty. After expecting to have to confront Sebastian, there was something disappointing in the fact that Sebastian was not there, waiting for him. Still, Kurt walked in and closed the door behind him.

His homework did not take very long to finish, and he felt pathetic staying up and waiting. Besides, knowing Sebastian, if he wasn’t back by now, he was probably out and about, drinking or fucking some guy. Kurt peeled off his clothes and let them drop to the floor, not even bothering to pick them up and put them into a neat pile. He’d curled up in bed and almost fallen asleep when the door finally opened.

“Sorry for bothering you, Thad. I just needed a place to study where Kurt wouldn’t come looking for me.” His voice was at a hushed whisper.

“I don’t know what’s happening between you and Kurt, but you need to fix it, stat. I’m not going to let the Warblers have issues because you two got into a petty fight.” There was the sound of scuffing feet, and Sebastian sighed.

“I fucked up. Kurt has every right to be mad at me.”

“Oh. Well…” It was obvious that Thad did not know how to respond to that. Sebastian chuckled, and Kurt bit on the inside of his cheek, holding back a smile.

“Night, Thad.”

“Good night.”

The door closed behind him, and Sebastian walked over to where Kurt was. Kurt closed his eyes and did his best to make his breathing sound deeper, as if he were asleep. Sebastian didn’t seem to suspect a thing. Instead, he hovered around Kurt’s bed for a moment. Kurt cracked his eyes open to see Sebastian picking up his uniform and folding it, putting it on a chair neatly. Sebastian stopped for a moment and stared down at the clothes before letting out a shaky breath.

Kurt’s eyes shut quickly again as Sebastian continued walking and he took off his own clothes. He made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, and he came out in nothing but his boxers, his other clothes dangling from his hands. Sebastian walked over to the door and flicked off the light switch. The room was too dark for Kurt’s eyes – not yet adjusted – to see anything.

After a moment, his bed sank down from the weight of Sebastian getting in, next to him. Kurt’s breath hitched, and he turned to face Sebastian.

“Bas?” he asked, his voice small and quiet.

Sebastian made a hushing sound before reaching out. It took a moment for his hand to find Kurt’s face, but, when it did, he cupped his cheek, his thumb running down Kurt’s jaw. After a moment, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Kurt froze for a moment before leaning in as well. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, and, when it ended, Sebastian leaned their foreheads together.

Sebastian didn’t need to say anything. Part of Kurt wondered whether he should have pushed Sebastian away. It was their intimacy that was the problem in the first place. But he knew better than to do that right now. Sebastian didn’t know of any other way of telling him that he was sorry, and Kurt couldn’t think of any other way to let him know that he knew.

All that kiss had meant was: we’re going to be okay.


	10. Chapter Nine

Kurt woke up to the sound of his alarm. Sebastian lay sprawled out on his bed, leaning his head on Kurt’s chest. Kurt groaned and pushed Sebastian’s head off before reaching over him to his chest of drawers and shutting off his alarm.

“Time to get up, sleepyhead,” Kurt said, smiling down at Sebastian. All the fear and hurt he’d felt over the past few days had dissipated. He ruffled Sebastian’s hair, and Sebastian’s reached out without looking, his arms moving around Kurt’s waist and tugging him back down.

Kurt laughed as he was dragged down on top of Sebastian, and Sebastian finally opened his eyes. “Few more minutes,” he said. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt’s waist.

“Bas, let me go! I take more time to get ready than you anyway.” He tried to pull Sebastian’s arms off of his waist, but Sebastian held on tighter and pouted.

“I don’t want to get up. Let’s just stay here and sleep all day,” he groaned. Kurt agreed that the idea sounded good, but he knew he had to start getting ready soon.

“If you don’t let go, I’m going to tell everyone that you’re actually a giant softie.” As soon as the words came out of Kurt’s mouth, Sebastian let go.

“And I’ll hide all your Beyoncé albums. I’m a Smythe. No one messes with me.” Sebastian’s attempt at sounding tough came out more like an upset child.

“You wouldn’t dare. I’m going to request another roommate,” Kurt said, though his voice was light and teasing.

“Oh, you’d miss me way too much,” Sebastian replied. Laughing, he reached up and tugged Kurt back down on top of him, pressing their lips together. Kurt closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. He stopped fighting the urge to get up, and his hand automatically reached up, cupping Sebastian’s cheek.

Sebastian lips parted, and he deepened the kiss. His tongue ran over Kurt’s lips, and he nipped at Kurt’s lower one. His hand ran up Kurt’s back and neck and tangled into his hair, tugging lightly. Kurt moaned, and he suddenly remembered Blaine.

He pulled back and ran a hand through his hair, ignoring when Sebastian let out another whimper of protest. This time he got off of the bed and out of reach before Sebastian could tug him down yet again.

“Come back,” Sebastian said, reaching out. “I wasn’t done.”

“Well, I was,” Kurt said. When Sebastian pouted at him again, he softened a bit and sighed. “First of all, Bas, that morning breath is far from cute.”

“Yeah, well, right back at you. Besides, it didn’t sound like you were complaining.”

“And second of all, Blaine.”

Blaine’s name was enough to make Sebastian quiet. He nodded his head and pulled himself up in bed, fixing his hair. “Fair enough,” Sebastian said. “But the kiss – does it mean that I can still teach you about sex and stuff?” he asked.

Kurt suddenly imagined Sebastian pressed against him, his cock inside of him, and his cheeks went red at the thought and with guilt. He turned away before Sebastian could notice and moved towards the bathroom. “I have to think about it,” he said.

“You know that no one can teach you those things as good as I can. I’m practically an expert.”

“I said I have to think about it,” Kurt repeated. He grabbed his clothes, walked into the bathroom, and leaned against the wall, shutting his eyes. He hated how much he wanted it. Blaine. He had to think about Blaine. He shook his head and tried to think about school or anything other than Sebastian.

oOoOoOo

Kurt caught up with Blaine after classes. “Long day?” Blaine asked, standing behind him and rubbing Kurt’s shoulders.

“Sure feels like it. I don’t even want to think about homework yet.” Kurt groaned. “Let’s just go sit down somewhere.”

“I feel you. I’m just going to pretend that I don’t have a test in history tomorrow,” Blaine said. “C’mon.” He let go of Kurt’s shoulders, and the two of them made their way to the commons. They sat down on a couch, and Kurt leaned his head against Blaine’s shoulder.

“I’m going to fall asleep like this,” Kurt said, yawning.

“That’s totally fine.” Blaine chuckled against Kurt’s heart before pressing a kiss to his temple. Kurt’seyes closed as Blaine’s arm wrapped around him. He heard Blaine humming softly and focused on that as he started to slowly slip towards sleep. Before he could, Kurt heard voices down the hall.

His eyes opened, and he lifted his head up and listened.

“You’re being ridiculous. That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“It is not!”

“Is too!”

Kurt turned his head to face Blaine and furrowed his brow. “Is that… ?”

“Jeff and Nick?” Blaine sat up and craned his head, trying to see more into the hallway. They didn’t have to wait long because Jeff and Nick walked into the room, pouting.

“Tell him he’s wrong,” Jeff and Nick both said, pointing at each other.

“Good afternoon to you guys too. What’s going on?” Kurt asked.

Nick and Jeff made their way over to the other couch and sat down. Jeff was the first one to open his mouth to explain. “So, I saw this thing online, yeah, about having superpowers, and it said that it’d be a cool superpower to be able to fill things up again, and Nick thinks it’s stupid.”

“That’s because it is. What are you going to do with that?” Nick said, rolling his eyes. “What? Fill up a glass of water?”

“Or fill up a bank account or fill up your bookshelf with books when you’re bored or fill up your –“

“I don’t know, I don’t think that idea’s half-bad,” said Blaine. “What about you? What power would you want, Nick?”

“I want the power to mimic things. Just like – if I saw someone do something great, I could do it. I’d never have issues on the test either. Mimic someone’s good math skills, and – bam – A in Calc.” Nick nodded his head.

“Okay, that isn’t half bad,” Blaine agreed. Kurt laughed and shook his head.

“What?” Blaine asked.

“Nothing. This is just silly,” he said, though he smiled affectionately. All three of them turned to look at him. Jeff looked scandalized.

“This is a serious conversation, Kurtie pie,” Jeff said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Besides, if this is so silly, which power do you want?” Kurt opened and closed his mouth before huffing. “See, it isn’t that easy.”

“What about you, Blaine?” Nick asked. Blaine thought for a moment before replying.

“Power to turn into anyone or anything – solid, liquid, or gas. Besides, then you’d be able to get under any door, break in anywhere, whatnot, and you’d be able to shape-shift into another person or just an animal.”

“I think I’m surrounded by little kids,” Kurt said. He stretched out, laying his head in Blaine’s lap. His eyes closed as Blaine carded his fingers through his hair. “I probably should be yelling at you for messing up my hair,” he muttered.

“But you love it too much to care,” Blaine said, bending down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You’re adorable, Kurt.”

“Well, you’re more adorable,” Kurt said, yawning.

“I think I’m going to throw up,” Sebastian said, and they all turned around to see Sebastian walk into the room. “Hello, all.”

Blaine tensed up next to him, and Kurt reached out, taking his hand. “It’s okay,” he said under his breath, giving Blaine’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“You two honestly need stop, though,” Sebastian said, sitting down next to Kurt. “There’s only so much my poor gag reflex can take.”

“Well, hello to you too, Sebastian.” Blaine still didn’t seem completely relaxed, but he smiled at Sebastian.

“We were just talking about superpowers,” Jeff explained. “Kurt thinks he’s  _ above _  that.” Jeff shot another disappointed look at Kurt. Sebastian put his hand over his heart and looked at Kurt in mock horror.

“He didn’t!”

“He did too. What would you want your superpower to be, Bas?”

“That’s easy. Power absorption.”

“Like energy absorption?” Jeff asked.

“Yes, as in energy absorption, but also I’d be able to absorb people’s superpowers. So, say I met someone with the power of invisibility? I could turn invisible too. And then the energy absorption comes in handy because if I’m fighting someone and I’m low on energy, I just drain them and become powerful again. It kills two birds with one stone.” Sebastian looked pleased with his answer.

“You’d make a terrifying super villain,” Nick said after a moment.

“Who says I’d be a villain?” They all gave him skeptical looks, and Sebastian huffed.

Everyone fell silent, and Nick leaned his head against Jeff’s shoulder. Blaine reached out and gave Kurt’s hand another squeeze. He was the first to break the silence. “Who’s up to grab some ice cream with me?” Blaine asked. “I want a break before I study for my history test tomorrow,” he said with a groan.

“English project,” Jeff said apologetically. “Nick and I are gonna work on it, but next time!”

“I’ll go Kurt said.” To his surprised, Sebastian chimed in as well.

“Sure, why not. If you don’t mind me crashing your little date.”

“It was an open invitation, not a date,” Blaine said, shrugging. As he got up, he added, “I’m really craving some mint chocolate chip.”

oOoOoOo

When they got to the ice cream shop and ordered, they all sat down at a table. “You would get the chocolate chip cookie dough. He  _ always _  gets the chocolate chip cookie dough,” Sebastian said to Blaine, nudging Kurt.

“So what? I like chocolate chip cookie dough. Bite me.”

“Only if you ask nicely,” Sebastian said, and though his voice sounded teasing, there was something in his look that Kurt hoped Blaine didn’t catch.

“Yeah, I think you did take chocolate chip cookie dough when we came here on our first date,” Blaine said.

It seemed like such a small detail to remember, and it caught Kurt off guard. His spoon hovered over the bowl as he looked at Blaine, and a smile spread across his face.

“Did I say something weird?” Blaine asked.

“No, I just didn’t expect you to remember something like that.”

“You two are being grossly couple-ish again,” Sebastian interrupted, clearing his throat and taking another bite of the ice cream. “Man, I feel like a third wheeler.”

“Well, generally couples do tend to act couple-ish, yes,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes. Blaine laughed, and Sebastian arched his eyebrow.

“Fine. So, what’s new with you, Blaine?”

“Nothing much. I’m not ready for this test tomorrow, though. I still need to make flash cards, and…” He groaned. “Don’t want to think about it.”

“You’ll do fine,” Kurt said. “You always do fine.”

“But what if I don’t?” Blaine asked. “What if it ruins my GPA forever, and I can’t get into a good college, and I lead a miserable life forever?”

“ _ Someone _ ’s a little over-worried,” Sebastian said. He ate another spoonful of the ice cream and snorted. “Calm down. Confidence is everything. If you’re confident, you’ll pass it.”

“You just say that confidence is everything because you’re practically the most confident person I know,” Blaine said.

“Practically? Am I competing with someone else? Do I need to step up my game?”

Blaine sighed, and Kurt shook his head. “Don’t worry, Bas, you’ll always be the cockiest person everyone knows,” Kurt reassured him.

“As it should be,” Sebastian said.

Kurt glanced out the window and wet his lips. He could tell that Blaine was still worried about Sebastian, but there was no way to reassure him that things were fine. He was afraid that Blaine would ask. If he did, Kurt almost wanted to tell the truth. He bit the inside of his cheek. If he did, he wasn’t sure if Blaine would ever be able to forgive him. If he didn’t, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to forgive himself.

“Kurt, you okay?” Blaine gave him a worried look.

“You spaced out there for a good minute,” Sebastian said. “What were you thinking about? How much you wish you could afford the new line of Marc Jacobs clothes?” He snorted at his own joke.

“Something like that,” Kurt said. Blaine didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t say anything about it.

They were finishing up, and about to leave when Blaine spoke. He grabbed Sebastian’s wrist as he stood up, and pulled him back towards the table. “What?” Sebastian looked down at Blaine’s hand and furrowed his brow.

“Are you about to proposition a threesome? Because, if so, the answer’s yes.”

Blaine shook his head and motioned to the chair. “Can you sit down for a moment, Seb?”

Sebastian sat down, and Kurt felt a knot grow in his stomach. Blaine rarely looked quite this serious. In Blaine’s silence, Kurt felt his anxiety grow. “Blaine?” he asked quietly. Kurt glanced over to see that even Sebastian looked worried.

“Sorry, I don’t want this to come off as an interrogation,” Blaine said. He ran a hand over his hair, smoothing it down and cleared his throat. “What happened? Sebastian, you hurt Kurt really badly. Badly enough that Kurt didn’t even want to talk about it anymore, and I didn’t want to pick at open wounds while you two were still fighting.”

Kurt felt his mouth dry up. He could feel the truth bubbling in the back of his throat, but he wasn’t sure how to say it. He wanted to explain, tell Blaine that Sebastian was just teaching him, nothing else. But those words felt like a lie. He swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.  _ I cheated _ . He knew if he tried, he could say those two words.

“Sebastian –” Kurt started, but Sebastian cut him off.

“I’m an idiot, okay? I got jealous because he wasn’t hanging out with me,” Sebastian said. “You know how I am. I can’t just… talk to people. So, I told him to move in with you and brought a guy into the room to hook up with and told him that I didn’t care about him.” The lies drifted out of Sebastian’s mouth one after another. If Kurt didn’t know the truth, he would have believed it. Sebastian seemed apologetic, and he avoided Blaine’s eye. “I’m… sorry.” He winced as if the words hurt to say.

Blaine looked over to Kurt as if expecting a confirmation. “Did he really say that? Did you really –” He looked at Sebastian with a mix of disappointment and frustration.

“Yeah.” Kurt could feel his eyes burn. His mouth tasted bitter, and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He’d lied to Blaine. It wasn’t even a lack of the truth. It had been a straight-out lie. Kurt blinked several times, pushing the tears back, and he looked out the window again.

Blaine reached out, and before Kurt knew what was happening, Blaine wrapped his arms around him. “Hey, I’m sorry. You’re upset. I didn’t mean to bring these things up. I know the fight only really ended yesterday. I just… was curious, and you’re my boyfriend.”

Kurt wanted to tell him to let go. He wanted to say that it wasn’t supposed to go like this. He was wrong. He felt dirty, and he wanted Blaine off of him. Instead, he just sat there until Blaine let go and turned to Sebastian.

“And  _ you _ . You’re going to stop. Kurt deserves better than that, especially in someone who’s supposed to be his best friend” He frowned.

When they left, no one spoke. They made it to Dalton quietly. Blaine’s hand slipped into Kurt’s, and Kurt held it, though he didn’t want to.

“I have to go study,” Blaine said when they got back, and Kurt nodded. He watched Blaine go and moved back to their dorm. Sebastian followed him, and it wasn’t until the door shut that either of them spoke.

“You shouldn’t have lied,” Kurt said. “He deserved to know the truth.”

“If he deserved to know it, why didn’t you tell him?

Kurt said nothing. He just moved on the bed and sat on the edge. “How can you lie so easily?”

Sebastian sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt didn’t understand why Sebastian’s arms didn’t feel dirty. Instead, they soothed him. He leaned into Sebastian’s arms and buried his face in Sebastian’s neck. He could smell Sebastian’s cologne, and somehow the scent untied the knot in his stomach and removed the bitter taste in his mouth.

“How can you?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt didn’t have an answer.

oOoOoOo

“Hello?” Kurt knocked on the door again. His stomach felt nervous and twisted with what he was about to do. A few more seconds passed. Kurt was about to turn away when Blaine answered the door.

“Kurt! Sorry. I was studying and listening to Katy.” He pointed to the iPod in his hands. “I didn’t hear you.”

“It’s fine.” Kurt smiled and pushed the plate of cookies towards Blaine. “I come bearing gifts.”

Blaine’s face lit up. “You made cookies for me?”

“Sometimes I do nice things,” Kurt said, looking at Blaine and arching his eyebrows.

“Yeah, yeah, of course you do. I just wasn’t expecting cookies today. Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him into a tight hug. “You’re the best boyfriend I could ask for.”

Kurt tried to ignore the tugging sense of guilt in his stomach as he walked into the room and sat down on Blaine’s bed. He set the plate on his bedside stand, and Blaine moved over next to him. “I thought you could use a break,” Kurt said. “And what’s better than a hot boyfriend and cookies?” He waggled his eyebrows.

“I don’t think anything is,” Blaine said, beaming at Kurt. He took a cookie and bit into one, letting out a happy moan. “Kurt, these are  _ amazing _ .”

“Secret recipe,” Kurt said, tapping his nose and winking. “But I know.”

“Sure you haven’t gotten some of Sebastian’s ego tonight?” Blaine asked.

He shook his head and leaned in, pressing their lips together. The kiss took Blaine off guard, but after a moment, he reached up, his hand going to the back of Kurt’s neck. Kurt deepened the kiss, his tongue running along Blaine’s lower lip and easing his mouth open.

Blaine pulled back just a bit. “K – Kurt?”

“I didn’t just come here to give you cookies.” Kurt felt determined. He could prove to Sebastian that he didn’t need him. What was there to teach anyway? He’d let Blaine lead, and he could follow. He nerves in his stomach didn’t ease down, but he took a deep breath and tried not to look as terrified as he felt. “Okay?”

“Yeah. Wow.” Blaine’s eyes went wide, and he moved in, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist. Their lips pressed together again, and there was a desperate edge to the kiss as his hands pulled Kurt’s tucked-in shirt out from his pants and slipped his hands underneath. They ran up Kurt’s back, and Kurt leaned into him and whimpered.

His hands moved to Blaine’s hair, and he tugged, trying to loosen his curls. They toppled down onto Blaine’s bed, and Kurt reached down, undoing Blaine’s belt. He pulled it out and tossed it to the side. Blaine’s breath hitched, and he kissed his way down Kurt’s jaw and neck. He sucked at the skin, and his teeth grazed against it. “Mine,” he breathed against Kurt. “Mine.”

A shiver ran up Kurt’s pine, and he nodded. “Yours.” He helped Blaine tug off his shirt and moved to Blaine’s pants. Their lips met again as Kurt unbuttoned Blaine’s shirt, and he tugged it off of Blaine’s shoulders. Blaine’s hands moved to his back again, and his nails ran up his back.

Kurt whimpered, and he moved towards his own pants, throwing them to the side. It wasn’t long before everything was gone, their clothes strewn around the room. Kurt kissed down Blaine’s chest until he got to the v-shape of Blaine’s hips. He ran his tongue down along it before wrapping his hand around the base of Blaine’s cock. His eyes met Blaine’s as he wrapped his lips around the head.

Blaine whimpered and arched up. “Fuck, Kurt.” He groaned, his hands reaching for Kurt’s hair and tugging at it. Kurt smirked around Blaine’s cock and loosened the back of his throat, sinking down as far as he could go. When he pulled back, his tongue ran over the head, and he hollowed his cheeks sinking back down. He sped up, and his hand slipped down, cupping Blaine’s balls. His tongue ran along the underside, and Blaine arched up into his mouth.

He could feel Blaine getting close as he tensed and thrust up into his mouth, and Kurt pulled back. “No.”

“No?” The word came out as a whimper, and Kurt laughed. “I want you to fuck me.” The words took a moment to sink in, but, when they did, Blaine pulled him down and kissed him.

He pulled back and reached over to his drawer, drawing out the lube. He uncapped it, and Kurt felt his stomach clench as he spread out on the bed. This was it. His breathing quickened, and he bit the inside of his cheek.

This really was it.

Blaine went squeezed some lube onto his fingers, but when he tried to push one finger in, Kurt just felt pain. He let out a small whimper.

“You’re really tense. Woah, Kurt, you need to relax. This isn’t going to work if you’re like this, baby.” His hand ran up and down Kurt’s back soothingly, but Kurt couldn’t think. This wasn’t right. He couldn’t do it. He clenched his jaw.

“Just try it,” he said, though his voice shook.

“Are you okay?” Blaine pulled back, and Kurt turned his head to see him closing the lube and setting it to the side.

“Don’t… I want to.”

“We don’t have to do this. You don’t have to do this for me,” Blaine said. He leaned down next to Kurt and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. “I’m not going to hate you if you don’t want to have sex. You’re everything to me, Kurt. Sex can wait. I’m going to go wash off my hands in the bathroom, okay?” As he got up, Kurt felt his face burn.

He couldn’t do it. Maybe Sebastian was right. Kurt got up out of the bed and reached for his clothes. He put all but his blazer on and didn’t bother tucking in his shirt.

“You don’t have to leave,” Blaine said, as he came out. Kurt finished buckling his belt and looked over at Blaine.

“I really would rather leave,” he said. “I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry.”

Blaine stepped forward, and Kurt waited for Blaine to yell at him and tell him he was an idiot. Instead, Blaine just smiled. “Like I said, I have you. That’s all that matters.”

The words did nothing to soothe Kurt, but he did his best to force on a smile. Blaine kissed his forehead, and Kurt walked down the hall to his room and tried the handle. It was unlocked which mean that Sebastian was inside. He opened it.

“Where have you been?” Sebastian asked. As soon as his eyes settled on Kurt, his jaw dropped. Kurt squeezed onto the blazer in his hands and ran a hand through his hair to fix it.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I’ll do it with you. Please teach me about sex.”

“So you didn’t have sex?” Sebastian asked slowly, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“No. We did not. I couldn’t do it. It didn’t feel right.”

“Didn’t feel right? You’re so adorably innocent sometimes. Is it going to take a freak out every time?” Sebastian asked.

“I feel like such an idiot.” Kurt moved into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his bed and flopped forward onto it, his face burying into his pillow.

“Well, you probably acted like one, but that’s okay.”

“I just want to know what I’m doing.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right person for that,” Sebastian said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I wrote when I abandoned the work in early 2014. Anything after this point will be new.


	11. Chapter Ten

“Kurt, are you sure you’re okay?” Blaine asked for what had to be the fourth time. If he had been okay before, the repeated question was making Kurt question whether he could still answer with ‘yes. 

“I told you. I’m incredibly tired, but I’m _fine_.” The sharp edge to Kurt’s voice only seemed to fluster Blaine more, and even though he nodded his head, he didn’t look reassured. Kurt sighed. “Really, it has nothing to do with you. I stayed up talking with Sebastian until way too late.” That much was true. Blaine just didn’t need to know about what.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be pushy. I know how annoying it can be.”

Kurt could feel himself immediately softening up. “It’s not annoying.” He pressed a kiss to Blaine’s cheek. “It’s sweet that you’re concerned. Just… believe me, please? I’d tell you if something was wrong.”

“I just want to make sure this isn’t about last night.” Blaine spoke so quietly that Kurt wasn’t sure if he heard correctly. “I didn’t mean to push. I just thought that you wanted to have sex, and then you were running away.”

No one was sitting near them in the library; nonetheless, it wasn’t the sort of conversation Kurt wanted to have in public. “Can we go to your room?”

“Absolutely.”

They packed up and walked to Blaine’s room in silence. The silent Sunday mornings at Dalton were a welcome change to the hustle and bustle of the week, and Kurt wrapped his hands around the strap of his satchel, running them up and down. Out of his peripherals, he felt Blaine staring at him, but he refused to meet Blaine’s eye.

Once the door closed behind them, Blaine spoke almost immediately, “I’m really sorry, Kurt. I just want you to know that I’m not trying to rush anything. I want it to be on your terms. I never wanted you to –”

“I know.”

“You know?” Blaine looked surprised.

“I never felt like you were trying to push me. I know you wouldn’t do that. I just felt awkward. I was too tense, and I really wanted it to happen, but then it didn’t, and…” Kurt’s cheeks turned red, and he felt a familiar knot form in his stomach. “I was embarrassed. I shouldn’t have run away.”

“It’s not the first time you’ve done that.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You can’t just run away every time it doesn’t work out. It isn’t fair.”

“I _know_ it isn’t, Blaine. But I’m still getting used to the idea that you even want to be with me.” His eyes stung, and before he could stop it, Kurt felt them well up. “God, speaking of embarrassing.” He turned away, angrily rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve.

“It’s not embarrassing. Kurt…” No sooner has Kurt closed his eyes than did Blaine cup his cheek. “I didn’t mean to yell at you. Of course I want to be with you.” After a moment, Kurt felt the bed shift, and Blaine pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you.”

Something about hearing that only made Kurt’s stomach knot up more. He forced a smile on his face. “I love you too.” The words came out rushed, too close together. Kurt didn’t have to try hard to hear the lie, but perhaps it wasn’t as obvious as he thought because Blaine’s shoulders relaxed, and he beamed at him.

“Whenever you want to have sex, whether that’s tomorrow or in a year, it won’t bother me.” He smoothed a few baby hairs off of Kurt’s forehead and pressed another kiss to it.

“Definitely closer to tomorrow than a year,” Kurt said before quickly adding, “But also not tomorrow.”

“And it’s fine if you change your mind, but just… talk to me. Please. That’s all I’m asking. I want to know what’s up. I thought I’d hurt you after you just ran off.” Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, and he glanced to the side. “Even just what we did, I thought it was pretty hot. _You_ were pretty hot.”

Without thinking, Kurt leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Blaine melted into the kiss, grabbing Kurt’s sleeves in his fist and pulling him closer.

oOoOoOo

Sebastian wasn’t in the room when he got back. Their bathroom door was closed, so he spent at least five minutes speaking before realizing that there was just an empty room on the other side. He figured that he probably should have realized earlier, but all he could think about was the strange floating feeling whenever he thought about what he had officially agreed to do with Sebastian.

Kurt figured the way his stomach flipped mostly had to do with the fact that _it_ was happening, and _it_ would be happening soon.

Thinking about sex with Blaine made his palms sweaty, his muscles tighten. All he could do was play scenarios in his head where he accidentally bumped Blaine when they were shifting positions or where he somehow did something wrong or – worst of all – where Blaine just wouldn’t be able to come. But with Sebastian there was no pressure. If he did something wrong, it would just be another story for the books. Sebastian would tease him about it for a little bit, but Blaine would try to sooth it over with words and just make it worse.

As it always did when he thought about it for too long, he felt a twinge in his stomach. Whether he wanted to or not, what he was doing would hurt Blaine if he ever found out. But it was also for Blaine’s benefit. Why would Blaine want to have sex with a fumbling fool when he could have sex with someone who knew what they were doing?

Kurt stretched out on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. What Blaine didn’t know, couldn’t hurt him. This was practically contractual between him and Sebastian. He was just here to learn.

Kurt waited for a while before his eyes drifted shut, and he fell into a deep, calm sleep.

oOoOoOo

“Rise and shine. It’s time for dinner.” Kurt groaned and rolled over. When he tried to open his eyes, he felt a throbbing sensation in his head. He placed his pillow over it, muffling the sound of Sebastian’s voice as he spoke again. “Kurt, c’mon.”

“My head…” he said. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but his head felt as if it was rattling around in his skull as he spoke.

“Well, that’s shit.” The bed moved with the weight of Sebastian’s body as Sebastian laid down beside him. Sebastian gently shifted the pillow so that it still shaded Kurt’s eyes, but the back of his head was exposed. He ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair, pausing to massage lightly at the temples. “How’s this?”

“Nice.”

“I’m glad.” When Sebastian pressed a kiss to the base of his neck, Kurt shivered against him and shifted his body back to be flush against Sebastian’s.

“Where were you?”

“Rhett’s place.”

“The boy you said was getting too clingy?” Kurt asked. He used the majority of his effort to turn around, but the pillow flopped over his eyes. Sebastian laughed and pulled it back.

“Yes, that guy.” Kurt opened his eyes to see Sebastian smirking. “Let’s just say the guy knows how to use his tongue.” Kurt frowned. “The least you could do is be happy for me, Hummel. Look at me growing and finding a consistent hook-up. You said it’d _never_ happen.”

“Sleeping with him three times doesn’t make him consistent.” Kurt could feel the edge to his voice. His temples tightened as he clenched his jaw, and his head began to throb harder. Kurt couldn’t place the twisted feeling in his stomach or the sudden dropping sensation, but he figured it had to do with the migraine.

“It’s been more than three times, I’ll have you know. Have you thought I’ve just been chilling here by myself every time you’ve gone to hang out with Blaine? A boy’s gotta keep himself busy, you know.”

“What happened to Scandals?”

“What crawled up your ass and died, sourpuss?” Sebastian lifted his hands from Kurt’s head and sat up.

“Nothing.” Kurt sighed. “Nothing,” he repeated, gentler this time. “Sorry. My head is killing me. I’m happy for you.”

“Gee, I can really feel the sincerity behind the deadpan.”

Kurt pulled himself up and shielded his eyes. Each movement only made his head spin faster, but the light felt like it was drilling its way past any cover. “Can you turn off the light?”

“Right away, your highness.” With the light turned off, there was at least some relief. Nonetheless, he kept his eyes closed. He could hear Sebastian walking around the room, probably getting ready for dinner. “Anyway, if you’re afraid that Rhett’s gonna replace you as my new best friend, you shouldn’t be worried. He’s hot but definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed. There was one point when I joked about a ménage à trois, and he told me he wished he knew more Spanish.”

Kurt laughed and immediately regretted it. His free hand reached up, and he massaged his temples. “And you didn’t leave him immediately after that?”

“I thought about it. But then I saw his abs.” The bed sagged down again, and Kurt opened his eyes. “Here’s some medicine and a wet towel to put on your forehead.” He handed Kurt two small white pills and a glass of water.

“Have I mentioned that you’re the best?” Kurt asked as he swallowed the pills.

“You didn’t seem to think so two minutes ago. If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you were jealous.” Kurt scowled.

“Oh shut up. What would I even be jealous of?”

“That I’m having amazing sex, and you’re not having any. Now lay down.” Kurt huffed as he laid down and shot the best glare he could considering the circumstances. Judging by Sebastian’s laugh, it was not particularly intimidating.

“I will be soon.”

“I don’t know if you mean with Blaine or with me.”

“Both, I guess.”

“You guess? I don’t know if I should be offended for me or on Blaine’s behalf. Who’s the I guess for?” Sebastian set a cold damp towel on Kurt’s head. He smiled as he ran his hand over it, removing any folds. The temperature sent a shiver down him, but the pressure in his head felt at least a little alleviated. “It wasn’t a rhetorical question, you know.”

Before Kurt could answer, there was a knock at the door. “Kurt!”

Kurt could recognize Blaine’s voice from a sea of others, let alone from through the door. “I don’t want him to see me looking like a mess,” Kurt whined.

“I thought that was the eventual goal with the whole me-teaching-you thing?”

Kurt smacked him. “Lower your voice,” he hissed. “And answer the door. Just don’t let him in.”

“So many demands. Jeez.” Still, Sebastian stood up and made his way over to the door, cracking it open. “Hey there, Blaine. I’m guessing you’re looking for your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I wanted to ask Kurt something. Is he not here?” Kurt could see Sebastian leaning his weight against the door, and he figured that Sebastian was blocking Blaine from getting in.

“He has a headache and doesn’t want any visitors.”

“I’m not a visitor.” The door hit against Sebastian’s foot as Blaine clearly tried to push his way in again, and Kurt flinched at the sound.

“Kurt, can you please tell your boyfriend to go away?” Sebastian asked.

“Hey!” Kurt could hear the indignation in Blaine’s voice.

“Just let him in.” He paused before adding louder for Blaine to hear, “Just pretend you can’t see me.”

“Ever the diva,” Sebastian said. The door creaked open, and Kurt pulled himself up to a sitting position yet again. The towel fell off of his forehead and onto his lap. Kurt picked it up as his cheeks flushed. His hands combed through his hair, and he ignored the sharp pain in his head as he smiled.

“How are you feeling?” Blaine asked, kneeling on the floor beside Kurt’s bed.

“You know, I think I can safely say that I’ve felt better.”

“I can imagine. Migraines are the worst.” Blaine reached out and grabbed the towel before placing it on Kurt’s forehead again. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

“Still sorry.”

They smiled at each other for a moment before Sebastian interrupted. “Don’t mind me. Just pretend I’m not here.” Despite his playful tone, when Kurt glanced at him, he could swear that his arms were crossed too tightly across his chest.

Blaine must not have noticed it because he just smiled semi-apologetically at Sebastian and laughed. “Sorry. I’ll get to the point and let Kurt rest.” He turned back to look at Kurt, and just from his expression Kurt knew that whatever Blaine was about to ask, he could barely keep it in. His eyes were wide, and a new, brighter smile overtook his face. “Wes told me that he wanted the Warblers to have a duet as one of our main numbers at Regionals this year. And I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to audition with me. I was thinking _Under Pressure_ by Bowie and Mercury.”

“This is what you barged into our room for?” Sebastian asked.

“Oh, Bas, shush,” Kurt said. “I think it’s cute that you just couldn’t wait to ask. Of course I want to audition with you. Not sure if that song is in my wheelhouse, but –”

“You’d be amazing at it.”

“Okay, I’m willing to give it a shot.”

Blaine bounced up and beamed at Kurt. “Excellent! Okay, I want to leave you to rest, but I had the idea in my head, and I had to ask.” He bent over and kissed Kurt’s cheek. “Thank you. I love you.”

His stomach sunk again, and he hoped he didn’t let it show. “You’re adorable. Of course I want to audition with you.” He reached out and grabbed Blaine’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. “Now go and grab dinner before you miss it.”

Blaine nodded and headed to the door. “Thanks for letting me in,” he said to Sebastian and left. The door closed behind him, and Sebastian locked it before walking over to Kurt.

“You’re adorable?”

“Shut up.”

“Way to shut him down.”

“I’m not there yet!” Kurt slid back down and pulled the blanket over his head. “It’s not my fault that I’m not there yet. I’ll be there soon. It’s only been like a month and a half.”

“I was pretty sure you were in love with him before you two even went out.”

“So was I, but then he said it. I mean, he’s said it before, but it’s been more in passing like if I’m not doing well and he’ll say something like, ‘Aww, you know I love you,’ but that’s different. He said it this morning, and I froze, and I don’t know if he noticed.”

“I mean, if I noticed…”

“You’ll take any opportunity to tease me, Bas. It’s different.”

“I’m just saying. If you’re not ready to say it, maybe you should tell him that.” Sebastian sat down beside him again before swinging his feet up. He pulled up the cover and slid underneath it, placing it over both of their head.

“And since when did you offer relationship advice, Mr. I’m Never Gonna Be Tied Down?”

“I may not want one, but it doesn’t mean that I’m socially inept when it comes to them.” He wrapped his arms around Kurt and placed his head in the crook of Kurt’s neck. Kurt removed the damp towel from his forehead and placed reached out under the cover to place it on the nightstand. “Besides, how different can a boyfriend be from a best friend? There’s just more gross feelings involved. 

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek. Maybe Sebastian was right. The two were the same in many ways, which probably accounted for the way his stomach got all airy whenever Sebastian curled up next to him and teased him. The silence between them continued, but it felt comfortable and affectionate. When Kurt turned his head to look at Sebastian, he saw that Sebastian was already staring at him with a warm expression.

“It took me until middle school to tell you that I loved you,” Sebastian said. “You’ll come around to it.”

“I never thought I’d live to see the day when Sebastian Smythe insisted on being earnest.”

“Just don’t tell anyone. It’ll ruin my tough guy reputation.”

“Not sure that’s really your reputation. More of a conceited, horny asshole.”

“Same thing,” Sebastian said.

“You’re going to miss dinner if you didn’t already.”

“Oh, I already ordered some Chinese food for us. When your migraine passes, I’m sure you’re going to be hungry.”

“Have I told you that I love you?”

“You have. I’m sure Blaine would love to know that you’re telling me this minutes after you snubbed him from the same affection?”

“Shush.”

Kurt leaned forward, cupping Sebastian’s cheek as best as he could while his hands got tangled in the sheets. As he bent in, the fabric came between them, mostly obscuring Sebastian’s face but leaving his lips free. His thumb ran down Sebastian’s jaw to the base of his neck as he leaned in to kiss him. Kurt was sure that it was mostly the headache speaking when his head began to spin and the breath was knocked out of him.

Sebastian’s arms moved to Kurt’s waist, and he pulled Kurt closer. Everything about Sebastian was so warm and familiar – his smell, even his taste. Kurt nipped at Sebastian’s lower lip and ran his fingers up through Sebastian’s hair. When Sebastian’s hand moved to his ass, grabbing it before slipping his hand into Kurt’s pocket, Kurt had to pull away.

“Not like this.”

Sebastian let out a small whine. “Kurt…”

“ _Sebastian_.” Kurt’s voice was stern, and Sebastian stopped, his hand sliding out of Kurt’s pocket as he shifted back.

“Sorry.”

If it weren’t for the continued spinning around his temples, Kurt wouldn’t have been sure that he made the right choice. Sebastian’s hair was a mess from when his hands ran through it, and his lower lip swollen. Everything about him was calling Kurt back, but he knew it wasn’t the right time. “My head – it feels better, but I still feel out of it. I want to, just not now.”

“I get that. I _guess_ that’s understandable.” The joking tone was back in Sebastian’s voice, and Kurt pulled his gaze away from Sebastian’s mouth.

“That kiss was pretty damn amazing, though.”

“Blaine needs to step up his game if that impressed you.”

“That’s not what I mean. Blaine doesn’t have the same amount of experience as you,” Kurt said.

“Well, you don’t have really any experience, and I’d agree that kiss was pretty damn amazing.”

“Aha!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Aha what?”

“You agree with me then.”

“Duh. That’s why I’m saying that Blaine needs to step up his game. If a complete _amateur_ is able to impress me…”

Kurt tapped Sebastian with his foot. “Asshole.”

“I can’t be all compliments now,” Sebastian said, shrugging his shoulders and grinning.

Kurt leaned his head against Sebastian’s chest, and Sebastian put his arms around Kurt’s shoulders. As he closed his eyes, Kurt listened to the sound of Sebastian’s heartbeat. “I suppose not.” As he relaxed, Kurt focused his attention on the rise and fall of Sebastian’s chest, the smell of his cologne. Sebastian’s fingers absentmindedly ran under Kurt’s shirt along his collar bone. The medicine must have been kicking in because the tension in his head was slipping away.

Kurt was just slipping into sleep when Sebastian spoke again. “Whenever you get some free time from rehearsing with Blaine, maybe we can find some non-headache time to try some stuff.”

“Don’t ruin the moment, Smythe.”

“Gotcha.”

As if Sebastian’s phone could hear Kurt and wanted to be defiant, _Back That Azz Up_ began to play.

“New ringtone?” Kurt asked.

“Had to change things up. I was getting too predictable, and you know that I can’t have that.” Sebastian pulled himself out from under the blanket and got up, taking the call. “Sebastian Smythe?” He paused. “Thanks. I’ll be right there.” He hung up the phone. “Food’s here. They’re out front. I’m gonna grab it.”

“Thank you for the food again.”

“You got it.”

“Do you want me to get the tip?”

“Got it already,” Sebastian said.

“Twenty percent, Bas.”

“I’m not a monster! Have some faith in me.” Kurt laughed. He heard Sebastian put on his jacket and shoes. “Anyway, I’ll be right back, okay?” 

“Sounds good.” The door swung shut behind him, and Kurt rolled over into the warm spot where Sebastian had just been beside him. Kurt sighed and pressed his face into the pillow.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Kurt felt Jeff’s pencil jab into him no less than five times before he heard a loud “Psst.” A few people sitting near them turned to stare at Jeff, but thankfully the teacher didn’t seem to notice. Kurt waited until Mr. Green was writing on the board before turning to face Jeff.

“You’re gonna get us both in trouble,” he whispered. Jeff just grinned a slid a paper toward him. Kurt sighed and took it.

_Kuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrttt!!!! We should go on a double date. Like Nick and me, you and Blainers. There’s an Escape the Room that opened in Columbus, and I’m thinking road trip. Please say yes because I already asked Blaine, and he said he’d be down._

Kurt glanced up at Mr. Green to make sure he hadn’t noticed the note-passing before scribbling his own response.

_It doesn’t sound like I have much of a choice, but it does sound fun. So I’m in. What day?_

He handed it behind him as he kept his eyes to the front of the class. Jeff took it from him, and Kurt immediately heard the sound of him writing again. Kurt groaned. The last thing he needed was for Mr. Green to catch them. He was infamous for his age – everyone wondered what business an eighty-two-year-old man had to still teach – and his lack of tolerance for what he deemed to be troublemakers. Anything from a passed note to a loud cough could land you in trouble with him.

Kurt felt something hit his head, and he saw a crumpled-up paper hit the floor. Kurt turned around to glare at Jeff, and Jeff mouthed “ _Sorry_.” He bent down and picked up the paper.

_Yaaay! Saturday. We’re gonna have SO MUCH FUN_ .

There was a drawing of what Kurt could only assume was supposed to be Kermit the Frog waving his arms. He chuckled and shook his head before placing his attention back up at the board.

oOoOoOo

“I was thinking after the Escape Room, Blaine and I could… you know.”

“Are you open to constructive criticism?” Sebastian asked.

“No.” Kurt plopped down on his bed and glared at Sebastian.

“Too bad. I’m gonna give it anyway.”

“Why bother asking?”

“Manners.”

“It’s not manners if you just decide to tell me anyw—Never mind. Just go ahead.” Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

“First of all, you should be able to say sex if you’re planning on having it.”

“I can too say sex!” Kurt yelled. He covered his mouth and cleared his throat. “I can too,” he repeated at a quieter tone. “I just said it.”

“Remind me to give you a cookie later, Kurt.” Sebastian rolled his eyes but nonetheless looked endeared.

“You said two things. What’s the second?”

“Planning out when you want to have sex is just really… virginal.”

“Hey!” Kurt tossed a pillow at him. Even with the jabs, there was something about this – something familiar and comfortable. The back-and-forth between them was expected. There was no ill will behind Sebastian’s words, and Sebastian’s grin just proved it.

“So is that how you were planning on having sex every time? _Hey Blaine, can you pencil me in for 3 o’clock on the eighteenth?_ ” He grabbed the pillow and stood up, moving from his bed to Kurt’s before whacking him with the pillow.

“Asshole.”

“Virgin.”

“Yeah, real mature, Bas."

“Almost as mature as throwing a pillow at me.”

Kurt aimed to grab the pillow from Sebastian’s hands but wound up pulling Sebastian on top of him as well. He let out a squeak as Sebastian’s full weight hit him, and he wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist before sliding one hand to the front of Sebastian’s pants, undoing the button and zipper before moving back to his ass. He slid his hand under Sebastian’s pants and boxer briefs and gave it a squeeze. Without missing a beat, Sebastian bent down, tugging Kurt’s hair to expose his neck. He bent in, nipping at Kurt’s neck. Sebastian’s free hand struggled to get under Kurt’s shirt. He tried pulling the fabric of the button-up from where it was tucked into his pants, and Kurt did his best to shift positions to try to help. When that didn’t work, Sebastian began fumbling with the buttons. “Fucking hate these things.” Kurt laughed and tilted his head to kiss Sebastian on the lips.

“I believe in you. You can make it happen.”

“These buttons are so goddamn hard to undo with one hand. God. One second.” He let go of Kurt’s hair and put both hands to work, undoing the buttons and exposing Kurt’s chest. “Much better.” Before Kurt could quip back at him, Sebastian dragged his nails up along Kurt’s stomach and chest.

The contact – the feel of Sebastian’s skin against his – made the heat pool in his stomach, and Kurt arched his hips up, desperately seeking any friction that he could find. He ground his hips against Sebastian’s, biting his lips to keep himself from moaning as their cocks rubbed against each other under their clothes. Sebastian’s teeth grazed hard against the spot where his collar met his neck, and Kurt whined.

“No hickeys, Bas.”

Sebastian huffed against his skin before tracing his tongue up to Kurt’s ear and focusing his attention on that, running against the outer edge before nipping – gentler now – at the lobe of his ear. “There are plenty of other ways to make you moan and whine, Kurt,” Sebastian said, the smirk apparent in his tone.

Something in Kurt bubbled up. There was a sudden need to prove himself, to push back, and Kurt shifted their weight, removing his hand and placing it around Sebastian’s waist again before flipping them over so that he could be on top. Judging by the way he paused and his expression, Sebastian seemed surprised by the shift in position. Kurt slid his hand out from Sebastian’s pants and adjusted himself so that he was straddling Sebastian’s hips.

“I’m not the only one who’s gonna be moaning and whining,” Kurt said, smirking at him. He rolled their hips together again and leaned his head back as he moaned.

“Holy shit.”

Sebastian reached up, placing his hands on Kurt’s hips and rocking against him. It didn’t take long before he was hard, and he could feel Sebastian hard against him as well. And as much as rutting against each other was making his skin tingle, Kurt wanted more. After taking his shirt off and tossing it across the room, he hooked his fingers into Sebastian’s pants and boxer briefs. Both he and Sebastian lifted their hips, and Kurt began to tug them down. Regardless of their attempts to ease it, the position was not conducive to getting his pants off.

“If you don’t get those off soon,” Sebastian whined, reaching down to help Kurt roll them off of his hips.

“I’m trying,” Kurt mumbled, yet when he looked up, he just saw Sebastian grinning at him, amused and endeared. “Fuck this.” Kurt stood up and moved to the bottom of the bed, grabbing the fabric around Sebastian’s ankles and tugging his pants off. When his pants were tossed on the ground, Sebastian shifted and took his boxer briefs off as well, throwing them at Kurt and sticking out his tongue.

“Catch, babe.”

“Sebastian, _gross_.” Kurt tossed them to the side. However, no sooner had he put one knee on the bed to get back on top of Sebastian, then did his phone alarm go off. Kurt ran his hand through his hair, fixing it, and got back up, moving to his bed and shutting off his alarm.

“Free period is up,” Sebastian said, sounding deflated. “I’m guessing you’re going back to class, then.”

Kurt let go of his phone and moved back to Sebastian’s bed. “I hate AP Bio, so no. I’ve had almost perfect attendance. I’ll just tell Mr. Gregson that I had a headache.”

“So you’re going to lie to him?”

“You’re basically a headache packaged into a person, so not technically,” Kurt teased.

“Ouch. Kurt, that’s hurtful.” Sebastian placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be offended.

“Something tells me that you’ll get over it pretty soon.” Kurt moved back on top of Sebastian that his body was mostly on the lower half of the bed.

“And why would you say – Oh my god.” Sebastian grabbed the sheets of his bed as Kurt wrapped his lips around his cock. Kurt couldn’t help but laugh as Sebastian relaxed back into the bed and closed his eyes. One hand reached down to the back of Kurt’s head, and he pressed impatiently at it. Kurt conceded, letting Sebastian guide him. He closed his eyes, moaning as Sebastian’s cock filled his mouth.

Kurt ran his tongue along the underside of Sebastian’s cock and felt satisfied when Sebastian’s fingers tightened around his hair. Sebastian’s thumb ran along the dip in the back of Kurt’s neck, and Kurt hallowed out his cheeks. As he set a slow pace, bobbing up and down, he felt nothing but an unrelenting _want_ for this, and his body hummed – electric. Sebastian’s legs jerked inward, and they pressed against Kurt’s ears for a moment before letting go. The earthy, metallic taste of Sebastian’s cock was new and different from Blaine’s, but something about it felt safe.

As he ran his tongue over the tip of Sebastian’s cock, he tasted the precome, and Sebastian lifted his hips, letting out a moan that went straight to Kurt’s cock. Kurt focused his attention on Sebastian’s head and wrapped a hand around the base, moving his wrist in motion, up and down, with his head. When Sebastian’s nails scraped up Kurt’s neck and against his scalp, Kurt knew he was close. Kurt sped up, letting go with his hand and focusing on Sebastian’s whole cock again, feeling as it pulsed in his mouth and noting the way his legs tensed.

“Can I…” Sebastian’s breath hitched. “Can I come in your mouth?” The best Kurt could do was let out a small hum, hoping Sebastian would understand the implied yes in there. He must have because he pressed Kurt’s head down as his hips lifted off the bed. Kurt shivered as he felt the tip of Sebastian’s cock hit the back of his throat. He steadied himself on Sebastian’s bed and relaxed into Sebastian’s touch.

Soon, Sebastian let go of his head, and his hand fell to the bed. Kurt could hear his breathing, deep and uneven, and he looked up as he swallowed. He shifted himself up to be level with Sebastian and lay down beside him. Reaching out, he cupped Sebastian’s cheek and tilted his head so that they were facing each other. Sebastian seemed to be running on a delay, and looked up with him with wide eyes, a satisfied expression across his face. Kurt pressed their lips together, and Sebastian let out a soft moan. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's body, pulling them closer.

“You’re full of surprises today,” Sebastian murmured against Kurt’s lips.

“I’m not done with them.”

Sebastian deepend the kiss, holding Kurt flush against him as he nipped at Kurt’s lower lip and ran his tongue over it. The sensations were overwhelming. Sebastian’s hand ran up his back, the pads of his fingers moving with the lightest touch. The smell of cologne and sweat took over the air between them. Sebastian’s taste was still on his lips, lingering, and as Sebastian eased his lips apart, Kurt was sure that Sebastian could taste himself as well.

This was secure and warm. Kurt’s eyes fluttered shut, and his hand rested on Sebastian’s cheek, his thumb tracing along Sebastian’s cheekbone.

When Sebastian pulled away, Kurt let out a whimper that Sebastian cut off by pressing a finger to his lips. “What’s the other surprise?”

“Let me fuck you?” Kurt asked.

“Don’t you mean the other way around?”

Kurt shook his head. “I think I want to try it this way.”

Despite looking taken aback, Sebastian didn’t look offended, as Kurt had feared he would. Sebastian smiled and pressed a warm, lingering kiss to Kurt’s lips. “Okay, babe. Let’s see what you’ve got to give.”

“Are you sure?”

“Would I tell you that if I wasn’t sure?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Besides, it looks like you have a problem you need solving, and I am only too happy to help if you deciding you want helping some other way.” He motioned to the cock-shaped outline in Kurt’s pants.

“Yeah, well, what can I say, hearing you moan like a _bottom_ gets me going.”

“Fighting words, Hummel,” Sebastian said, reaching for Kurt’s pants and undoing the button and zipper. “Let’s get these clothes off of you.” Kurt got up and stepped out the remainder of his clothing.

Kurt was used to being naked around Sebastian. That wasn’t unusual for them. Even before becoming roommates, they had changed in front of each other. In middle school, Sebastian had insisted on having a night where both of them skinny dipped in his backyard pool – something that had caused trouble for both of them when Sebastian’s mother caught them.

But something about now was different. As Sebastian’s eyes gazed him up and down, and Kurt saw his cock begin to harden, he felt vulnerable and exposed, yet somehow still comfortable. He smiled back at Sebastian before reaching for the drawer.

“Hey, how did you know that was where I kept all my shit?” Sebastian asked as Kurt pulled lube and a condom from it.

“Sebastian, c’mon, we’ve known each other for years. I know where you keep _everything_.” He didn’t fail to notice the way Sebastian’s eyes dropped to his cock.

“Look at you. You’re all grown up.”

“Oh, shut up.” Kurt climbed back on the bed, on top of Sebastian, and dropped the lube and a condom packet beside them.

“I agree to let you top, and all the power goes to your head.” Sebastian _tsk_ ed, but despite his headshake and his attempt to look serious, his eyes were shining in anticipation.

Kurt squired some lube on his fingers and bit his lower lip. “This might be easier if you were on all fours,” he said.

“Yeah, give me a…” Sebastian flipped himself over and glanced over his shoulder. “You don’t need to be nervous, you know.” Kurt met his eyes. “I trust you,” Sebastian said.

Kurt nodded and placed his clean hand on Sebastian’s ass before moving forward and placed two fingers against Sebastian. Sebastian shivered from the coldness of the lube, and Kurt took a deep breath before pressing in. Somehow it was tighter than expected, though not tight enough to offer complete resistance. And warm – so fucking warm. A gasp escaped Kurt’s lips as he slid his free hand up to Sebastian’s waist and steadied himself. Sebastian moaned, but Kurt, anxious of hurting him, paused at the second knuckle.

“Is this okay?”

“Jesus, Kurt, yes. Just more.” Sebastian’s voice, somehow tight and relaxed at the same time, breathy and begging, went straight to Kurt’s cock. Kurt pushed his fingers in the full way in before working it in and out gently. It didn't take long before Sebastian was pushing back against him, whimpering, needy, and Kurt's skin felt electric. Sebastian Smythe – his Sebastian – was underneath him, coming undone and needing more.

Kurt watched, his breath caught in his throat, as his fingers disappeared inside of him again, and he asked, his voice raspy, "Another one?" Sebastian nodded, and Kurt pressed another finger in as he ran his finger experimentally along Sebastian's perineum. Sebastian jerked as he let out another, louder moan. Kurt’s cock strained against his stomach, and he knew that he would need more than this soon. He eased his fingers out. “Can I fuck you?”

“If you didn’t, I think, I’d be pretty bummed,” Sebastian said.

Kurt laughed and reached for the condom packet, tearing it open with shaky hands before rolling it on. He grabbed the lube and squeezed some in the palm of his hand before stroking his cock several times. “I’m gonna –”

“Yes, do.”

Kurt used one hand to align himself with Sebastian and wrapped the other around Sebastian’s waist. “Sebastian –“

“Kurt, _please_.”

Kurt pressed his hips forward and gasped. He could hear Sebastian whining beneath him, and he closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation as he slid in deeper and eventually bottomed out. After waiting a moment, he pulled out and rocked back in. Kurt’s head fell back as he felt himself yielding to instinct. His hand dropped to the bed, steadying both of them, and he began to set a pace. It didn’t take long for Sebastian to match it. When Kurt opened his eyes, he saw Sebastian’s fist curl around the sheets, his face – the bit the Kurt could see – abandoned to the sensation of _Kurt_.

This was rough. Needy. It was not like he had expected – slow and tender. Yet despite its unexpectedness, it was better. There was no room for candles lit all around the room when it came to moments like this. He and Sebastian were after the same thing – a comforting touch, an overwhelming need, the feel of skin against skin.

Kurt reached down, grabbing Sebastian’s cock and doing his best to move his hand with the speed of his thrusts. He knew it wouldn’t be much longer before he came. His cock had been begging for some release since before his mouth had touched Sebastian’s cock.

“I’m going to come soon.”

Sebastian somehow managed a choked laugh. “That is the goal, isn’t it?” His hand reached up to bat Kurt’s away. “I can take care of myself. Just fuck me. Don’t hold back.”

Kurt nodded and readjusted himself to best be able to move. His hips sped up, and he knew that if he wasn’t careful, he would leave bruises with his fingers on Sebastian’s hips. But Sebastian must not have cared. He thrust back as well and sloppily wrapped a hand around his cock, doing his best to match the tempo but occasionally forgetting to move at all when Kurt would hit a certain spot.

It only took another few minutes, but Kurt couldn’t hold out much longer. He came, falling forward, his weight moving on top of Sebastian as he rocked once or twice more and then stilled. Beneath him, he could feel Sebastian’s hand still moving, gently rocking the bed. It didn’t take much longer before he came again as well. Kurt kissed his shoulders – what he could reach – and eased himself out before rolling onto the bed beside Sebastian.

They lay they for a moment, staring at each other, before Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled them against each other. He pressed a kiss to Kurt’s forehead before resting his chin against the top of Kurt’s head.

“How do you feel? Like a changed man?”

“Honestly? Mostly tired.”

“Well, damn, don’t worry about hurting my feelings,” Sebastian said, giving Kurt’s hand a little squeeze.

“In a good way. Happy tired.” Kurt pulled back a bit and propped himself up with his elbow. “I need to take the condom off.”

“Probably.” Sebastian reached down before Kurt could and rolled it off. The feeling of Sebastian’s hand against his cock was too much, and he felt oversensitive and whined. Sebastian smirked and tossed the condom across the room, missing the trashcan. He groaned. “I’m getting that later.”

“Just don’t forget.” When Sebastian began to run his fingers up and down his back, Kurt shivered.

“Can we nap?” Sebastian asked. Kurt nodded his head and rested it back against the pillow, shutting his eyes.

“I guess it won’t hurt if I miss another class.”

“I’m so proud of you, breaking the rules.”

Kurt used the little energy he had to smack Sebastian’s arm, and Sebastian laughed.

oOoOoOo

“That was like some action movie-level suspense,” Jeff said. “The room was all: _You have one minute left_ , and Blaine was all: _I got this, bro_. I can’t believe we escaped the room!”

“That was pretty suspenseful,” Nick agreed, laughing at Jeff’s movements and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “And you are pretty adorable.”

“I’m blushing, Duval,” Jeff said, grinning.

“Man, it’s nice to be around you two. Half the time, I’m with other people, and David is still bitter the girl from Crawford turned him down for the dance, so every time Kurt and I kiss, he ends up making some snide comment,” Blaine said.

“That’s what that’s about?” Kurt asked. He shook his head. “I am out of the loop.”

They paused as the got to their dormitory hallway, and Jeff inched toward Nick. “So, I hate to be _that_ couple, but Nick and I were planning on spending some quality one-on-one tonight.”

“You don’t hate to be that couple. You love being that couple, don’t lie,” Nick said, bumping his shoulder against Jeff. He turned to Blaine and Kurt. “I mean, I’m sure you two lovebirds have a long, fun night planned too.” He waggled his eyebrows them, and Kurt felt his face heat up.

Blaine, thankfully, didn’t freeze. He shook his head and put an arm around Kurt’s waist. “It’s none of your business what we get around to when you’re not here.”

“Hey, if you two are ever interested in a foursome,” Jeff began, but Nick covered his mouth with his free hand.

“And on that note, we are heading back to our room,” Nick said. He removed his hand and waved at Kurt and Blaine. Kurt waved back and sighed, waiting until Nick and Jeff had turned the corner before looking at Blaine.

“Actually, Blaine, I was thinking…” He bit his lower lip.

“I get it if you’re tired and want to go back to your room. I know it was kind of a busy day.”

“Actually, I was kind of hoping you’d be down to spend more time together. Watch some movies or whatever it was Jeff called it.”

Blaine’s face froze for a moment as he seemed to realize what Kurt was saying. “You want to…”

“Have sex?” Kurt offered, thinking in the back of his head that if Sebastian were here, he would surely make a snide remark about him being able to get it out.

“That’s forward. Uh, sure. I was hoping you’d want to hang out, but if this is about last time we tried, you don’t need to force anything.” Blaine suddenly looked anxious, and Kurt began to wonder if he was doing this all wrong. “Let’s get to my room and then talk about this.”

Kurt nodded in agreement but felt the anxious knot grow as they walked in silence to Blaine’s room. The moment the door shut behind them, he turned to speak. “This isn’t about that. I know I was weird about it, but I want to, and I think I’m ready now. Like for real.”

The furrow in Blaine’s brow disappeared, and he offered Kurt a warm smile. “Okay. That sounds good to me.” He stepped forward, his arm wrapping around Kurt’s waist as he pulled him close and kissed him.

Kurt reached around Blaine as well, and took a few steps back toward the bed, toppling them both onto it. Blaine let out a squeak but didn’t break the kiss. Kurt reached to the front of Blaine’s jeans, and he worked on unbuttoning and unzipping them as best as he could from underneath him.

“You really weren’t joking around,” Blaine said, breaking the kiss and cocking his head.

“Too fast?”

“No, just – I wasn’t expecting this is all.”

Blaine stood up, making quick work of his pants and sliding out of his briefs. He tossed his cardigan and shirt to the floor quickly as well, and Kurt stopped staring for long enough to take his jacket off and place it on the back of a chair as well as to take his pants off and fold them. When he turned around, about to take his shirt off, he flushed and paused.

In front of him was Blaine Anderson, completely naked and completely in love. Even if Blaine hadn’t already told him, Kurt would have known it just from the smitten look on his face. He watched, more endeared than amused as Kurt placed each of his clothes down carefully.

“Only you would worry about getting wrinkles in your clothes when you’re about to have sex,” Blaine said, stepping forward. He reached out, undoing the buttons of Kurt’s shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. “Let’s get you out of this too.” Blaine moved to his chair, placing the shirt over Kurt’s jacket as to not wrinkle. As touched as he was, all Kurt could wonder was what Sebastian would have to say about this when he told him.

They moved to the bed again, their hands moving down each other’s bodies. Kurt tugged through Blaine’s hair before running his fingers along the muscles in Blaine’s neck and along his arms. It didn’t take long before Blaine’s hands situated themselves under Kurt’s boxer briefs, and he squeezed Kurt’s ass. His hand moved around to the front, along the v of Kurt’s hips – anywhere but his cock. Kurt whined, jerking his hips forward, and Blaine maneuvered them so that he was on top.

His fingers hooked into Kurt’s underwear, and he pulled them down.

“I assume that I can toss this?” he asked, a small trace of a smirk on his lips.

Kurt didn’t have the energy to think of a quip. All he could think of was the need to feel Blaine against him, his hand on his cock. Kurt grabbed his underwear and tossed them for Blaine before pulling Blaine close again. He ran his hands along Blaine’s back, along the dip by his shoulder blade and along the ridges of his spine.

Blaine moved down, his lips hovering over Kurt’s cock. “Is this okay? Can I?” he asked. His eyes met Kurt’s, and Kurt nodded. Blaine’s mouth sunk around him, and Kurt leaned back against the bed, letting the sensation overtake him. Reaching out, Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and placed it on top of his head as if to say _take control_. Kurt didn’t need to be told twice. His fingers tugged at Blaine’s hair, and he jerked his hips upward, whining as the tip of his cock hit the back of Blaine’s throat.

Blaine set a steady pace, and Kurt guided him as best as he could. It didn’t take long before Kurt could feel himself on edge, and gathering his strength, he pulled Blaine’s hair, drawing him off before he could come. When Blaine looked up at him with worry, Kurt hurriedly added, “I don’t want to come like this.”

“You want me to make love to you.” The words caught him off-guard, and Kurt barely stifled a laugh in his throat. _Make love_? It seemed an absurd way to phrase it. Regardless, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted it that way. “I’m sorry. That was too intense, wasn’t it?” Blaine mumbled after a moment. Kurt focused back on Blaine to see his face bright red.

“No, it’s fine,” Kurt said, feeling an overwhelming wave of pity. The last thing he wanted was for Blaine to be embarrassed right now. He would have plenty of time to fuck Blaine another time. If Blaine wanted to fuck him, Kurt supposed that also sounded good. “I just wasn’t expecting it,” Kurt said, hoping he’d reassure Blaine.

“It’s not just sex between us, you know. Not to me,” Blaine said, and Kurt could feel his heart drop.

Was that all it was to him? Just sex? He couldn’t tell. He wanted more. There was no denying that. He had spent so long worrying, and if what had happened between him and Sebastian had proved anything, it was that he was capable of handling more than he thought. But making love, more than sex – it all seemed too serious.

Kurt swallowed back any thoughts and just reached out, cupping Blaine’s face. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. What reassuring words did he have to offer Blaine? He hoped his smile and the kiss he placed on Blaine’s forehead were enough.

Blaine seemed to think that they were and motioned to his desk. “I should get the condom and lube.”

“Yeah, go for it.” He wasn’t entirely sure why Blaine didn’t kept them by his bedside table, but he reminded himself to ask at a later time when it wouldn’t threaten killing the mood. When Blaine got up, he flipped over on his hands and knees and took a few breaths. Kurt braced himself for any anxiety, but there was only a dull, faint worry in the back of his mind.

“Hey, wait, no. I want to see your face when we…” Blaine moved back on the bed and placed his hands on Kurt’s hips, gently guiding him to be back on his back again. “Is that okay? I don’t know how you’re used to it.”

Perhaps now was his in to mention that he wasn’t used to this, to bottoming. Instead, Kurt let it pass. “This is fine,” he said. When Blaine’s brow furrowed again, he amended his words. “This is good.”

Blaine relaxed and squirted some lube on his fingers. “Let me know how this feels,” he said, slowly pressing two fingers in.

There was no way to describe how he felt other than full, Kurt thought as Blaine’s fingers bottomed out. He adjusted quickly to the oddness of something pressing in and did his best to relax. The pressure of it seemed less overwhelming the longer Blaine’s fingers were in, and the tightness subsided into a pleasurable warmth soon. Blaine worked his fingers carefully in and out a few more times before pausing.

“Can I add another?”

“Yes.” The tightness returned with the third finger, but this time, Kurt adjusted quicker and was soon left desiring more than Blaine’s fingers could accommodate. He focused his attention on Blaine’s face, and felt oddly exposed as he watched Blaine’s gaze stick unwaveringly down at his fingers. He could remember the anticipation he had felt watching his disappear inside of Sebastian and hearing Sebastian moan.

Kurt supposed it was like an exercise in trust.

When Blaine’s fingers pulled out, he let out a small whine, feeling oddly empty. This didn’t last long. “Are you sure you’re ready?” Blaine asked, hooking Kurt’s legs over his shoulders. “Speak now or forever hold your peace.” He paused before adding all in one breath, “Well, not forever. I don’t want you to think that you can’t tell me if you want to stop. I just meant that now would be a good time to tell me if you aren’t completely sure that this is what you want.”

“Relax. I know what you meant. And yes, I’m ready.” Kurt laughed, but his laugh was cut short when Blaine began to press in. The feeling of being filled – properly and fully – seemed to stretch out a minute long, though in reality Kurt was sure it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds.

“Is this okay?” Blaine asked. It was like nothing Kurt had felt before. While Blaine’s fingers had made him feel full, the intensity could not compare to what was happening now. “Kurt, do you need me to pull out?” Blaine asked, his voice rising in pitch.

“I’m good. Just need a moment.” Kurt closed his eyes and focused on relaxing, and it didn’t take long for him adjust. The discomfort melted away into pleasure, and when Blaine shifted, leaning forward a bit and changing angles, Kurt let out a satisfied moan. The moan seemed to be all Blaine needed to feel reassured in Kurt’s comfort. He pulled out most of the way before pushing slowly back in.

Kurt closed his eyes, surrendering himself to the feeling. He rocked his hips against Blaine’s, and fought the urge to reach for his cock. He knew it wouldn’t take long before he was on edge again. He had been so close minutes ago, and he was still hard, leaking precome on his stomach.

Blaine was much more careful than Sebastian. He seemed aware of each movement in a way that Kurt was sure he hadn’t been. Kurt wondered if this was what Blaine had meant when he had referred to it as making love – something softer. Yet it felt different beyond that and beyond the fact that he was not on top. The unrelenting hunger and urgency for _more_ was not there. It felt wonderful and warm, and yet –

Kurt’s eyes opened, as Blaine leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Blaine’s hand fell to Kurt’s cock. He must have somehow gotten more lube on his hand while Kurt’s eyes were closed because his movements were warm and soft. The skin of his hand felt slick against Kurt’s cock.

“I’m close,” Kurt said, breaking the kiss.

Blaine nodded and sped up, his thumb now pausing over the slit of his cock. Kurt gasped, his hips jerking up as he moaned. Encouraged, Blaine ran his thumb over the head of Kurt’s cock again. Kurt came across his chest and Blaine’s hand. As he rode out the waves of it, Blaine rocked against him a few more times, kissing up his neck and nipping on the lobe of his ear.

The feeling of Blaine still inside of him was raw and oversensitive, but it didn’t take long before he came too. Blaine collapsed on top of him and pressed a few more lazy kisses along Kurt’s jaw.

After they’ve both caught their breath, Blaine pulled out. His hands immediately made their way around Kurt, and Kurt allowed himself to drift. The room smelled like sweat and a cologne that Kurt did not know. At first, he supposed it was something new, but it struck him after another moment that he wasn’t even sure he knew what Blaine smelled like usually.

“Stay the night?” Blaine asked.

As much as Kurt wanted to run to tell Sebastian, he knew it wouldn’t be polite. He nodded his head and kissed Blaine. “Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not written sex scenes this explicit since I was in undergrad, and this was incredibly difficult for some reason. I knew it needed to happen, and now that it's happened, you can rest assured that you won't need to read porn from me ever again.


	13. Chapter Twelve

“I need to grab my laptop. I’ll be right back,” Blaine said. Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed his cheek, and watched him walk out of the rec room.

As soon as the door swung shut behind him, Sebastian leaned in, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

“What are you doing?!” Kurt pushed back against Sebastian’s chest and breaking the kiss as soon as it had started. A little part of him deflated as soon as Sebastian was away, but he felt too much fear to listen to that part of himself.

“Well, we’re alone, and Blaine is going to take at least another minute to come back.” Sebastian motioned to the empty rec room, but Kurt shook his head.

“No. What if someone else comes? What if Blaine comes back sooner than expected?”

“Then I tell them the very believable story about how you got something lodged in the back of your throat, and I had to help or else you would have choked to death.” Clearly, the concept of being walked in on didn’t phase Sebastian based off of his grin.

“You’re unbelievable. You know that?”

“I take it as a compliment.”

“You shouldn’t.”

Silence fell between them before Sebastian reached out again, this time just laying his hand on top of Kurt’s. Something about the gesture surprised Kurt. It was not a kiss. Nonetheless, a shiver ran down his spine. The weight of Sebastian’s hand felt familiar, and Kurt did not mind the quiet.

In fact, it felt quite welcome. As much as he was trying, his mind had been running on overdrive lately. He had not been able to calm his thoughts, not since he and Blaine had sex. Kurt wasn’t even sure if that was right. It felt as if it thoughts had been bouncing since and Sebastian had sex.

Things felt even more complicated on account of the fact that he had since then had sex more than once with both Sebastian and Blaine. Sebastian had seemed annoyed that Blaine had stolen – his words – the act of topping from him. Not to be outdone, he had insisted on showing Kurt the beauties of rimming. As grossed out as Kurt had been by the concept before, he had to admit that it felt more than just nice.

But then there was Rhett, the boy Sebastian was inexplicably drawn to. Kurt wasn’t sure what about Rhett interested Sebastian so much. The only thing he knew was that whenever Sebastian had at least a night free, he seemed to disappear for a day or two at a time to spend time with Rhett.

The door opened, and Sebastian jerked his hand away.

“Laptop procured!” Blaine said, holding his Mac up. “If we can get this history project even halfway done tonight, I think we can call it a victory.”

oOoOoOo

Whatever it was, it wasn’t a date. It was a non-date. Or maybe it was a date, but it was just a friend date.

Sebastian had booked them a reservation at one of the nicer Italian restaurants in Columbus. Kurt thanked his lucky stars that he was best friends with Blaine because when he had told Blaine, the only reaction he had gotten was an eye roll followed by, “Well, he certainly doesn’t like being outdone by anyone, does he?”

What had started with holding hands in that rec room and quickly moved onto more. Once, they held hands under the lunch table. Another time, Sebastian had leaned in to kiss him when they came early to Warbler practice. Yet another time, Kurt had pulled Sebastian into an empty classroom in the middle of the day and sucked him off over the desk.

Whatever it was, Kurt knew that it wasn’t sustainable. Every sudden noise, every sentence by Blaine that didn’t directly reveal where it was going was a disaster waiting to happen. It felt like testing the boundaries, and Kurt wasn’t sure he liked being on edge like this.

Their room was different. When they were there, it didn’t matter what happened. It felt separate from time as anyone understood it. It was their rabbit hole into Wonderland or their little closet into Narnia. Kurt looked forward to each night he didn’t spend at Blaine’s and Sebastian didn’t spend at Rhett’s. Each night yielded new sensations, new bits of skin he hadn’t pressed a kiss to.

But it didn’t mean anything. It was just an escape. Regardless, he was learning more that he could bring to Blaine. Blaine had never tried rimming before either, and when Kurt had first tried it on him, Blaine had fallen under his touch and moaned out curses more than he had ever before.

They had even managed to sit through the world’s most uncomfortable double date with David and his girlfriend, the very Crawford girl who had rejected him a few months prior. Hell, their six month was coming up, and Kurt was certain that Blaine was planning something special.

“Holy shit.” Just maybe not as special as this restaurant.

Kurt glanced around at the high ceiling and marble counter of the bar that Kurt was sure only served cocktails, hundred-dollar bottles of wine, and imported beer. He was starting to understand why Sebastian had insisted that he dress up. Even dressed as he was, Kurt felt as if he was underdressed.

“It’s not as expensive as it looks,” Sebastian said under his breath.

“Yeah right.”

The maître d’ stepped back to the podium at the front of the restaurant and smiled warily at both of them. “Can I help you?”

“Reservation for two under Smythe,” Sebastian said. The maître d’s expression changed immediately.

“Of course, sir. Indoor or outdoor?”

Sebastian turned to look at Kurt. The maître d’s gaze followed, clearly understanding that the answer was to be left up to him. “I suppose indoor,” Kurt said.

“Excellent. Right this way.”

Kurt waited until they had been seated and the maître d’ walked away before leaning across the wide table to ask Sebastian, “Why did he know your name?”

“My father comes here a lot. He knows the chef back from when he lived in Italy.”

“I should have known. Of course.” Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the menu. The prices, while high, were not as high as had expected considering the décor. At the bottom, the restaurant boasted of a three-course special for twenty-five dollars. “Okay, you’re right. It’s more reasonably priced than I was expecting.”

“It’s lunch pricing. Things are made in larger quantities and out faster than they would be for dinner. Plus, smaller portions.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes and smiling.

A waiter with a stern expression walked up to them. “Have you decided what you would like to drink?” he asked. His voice didn’t break a monotone.

“Water’s good for me,” Kurt said.

Sebastian opened his mouth, and Kurt half-expected to hear him ask for a cocktail. Sebastian must have realized better than to test his luck because he shut his mouth and shook his head. “Same for me.”

“Bottled or from tap?”

“Tap,” Kurt said before Sebastian could prompt otherwise.

“I’ll get that right away.” The waiter stepped away, leaving them alone again.

Eventually, Kurt decided on the three-course menu, and Sebastian settled on a shrimp and sea urchin linguine. Each plate came out looking stunning, and each time, despite being convinced that it had to look better than it tasted, Kurt was proven wrong. When they had taken their main course dishes away, and Sebastian had ordered an espresso, Kurt went to excuse himself to go to the bathroom to try to get a stain out of the collar of his button-up.

“Can I come?” Sebastian asked. He smirked. “You don’t want to leave lonely old me here, do you?”

“I don’t think you’re giving me much of a choice.”

The bathroom felt like a trek across the restaurant. While they had been seated near the entrance, the bathroom was in a hallway right near the patio seating. They made their way to the bathroom – single occupancy– and Kurt tried the handle, only to find it locked. He huffed and leaned back against the wall.

Sebastian glanced around to make sure that no one was in the hallway or within eyesight of them before leaning in. “Do you know how hard it’s been to keep my hands off of you?” he asked. Reaching down, he squeezed Kurt’s ass.

“Sebastian!” Kurt tried his best to sound admonishing, but his tone didn’t convince even himself. There was no harm in indulging. The only person who would be able to hear them was the person in the bathroom, and it wasn’t the end of the world if some person in a suit stepped out looking disgruntled.

Kurt closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. Sebastian moaned, his hand grabbing Kurt’s ass more firmly this time. His tongue eased Kurt’s lips open, and Kurt fell into the kiss. The restaurant and all of his worries of unsettled snobby people drifted from his mind as he deepened the kiss and wove his fingers through Sebastian’s hair.

The door to the bathroom swung open.

“Oh my god.” Kurt and Sebastian tore apart and stared, equally wide-eyed at the person looking back at them. “Oh my god no.”

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Kurt said, knowing that the flimsy excuse would be rejected right away.

Jeff’s eyes bounced back and forth between them, and Kurt could feel his stomach clenching. An overwhelming sense of nausea overtook him, and he leaned back against the wall for support. Everything was crumbling, and the longer the silence stood, the worse it felt.

“Okay, maybe it is what it looks like, but you don’t understand why,” Sebastian said.

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Jeff said. He didn’t sound angry. Just shocked and betrayed, on behalf of Blaine, Kurt supposed. Somehow that was worse than anything else. Jeff turned to look back at Kurt. “I thought I saw you two holding hands at lunch, but I just thought – God, I’m so stupid.” He covered his face for a few moment, and when he uncovered it, his eyes were red. “Does Blaine know?”

“No.” Kurt could barely find his own voice. He had never felt smaller.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Since we started dating,” Kurt said, glancing away. His own eyes burned, and when he swallowed, it felt as if it came back up, acidic.

“He’s one of my best friends, Kurt. How am I supposed to keep this from –”

Kurt’s voice came back to him at once. He had to do something to salvage this, to keep Blaine from finding out. At least Blaine couldn’t find out from Jeff. “You don’t understand. I did this because I didn’t know what I was doing. I had never been in a relationship before, never done anything before, and Sebastian said he could teach me. I didn’t want to look like an idiot. I didn’t want Blaine to think I was stupid or inexperienced and decide that he didn’t want to date me after all.”

“Kurt, do you even hear yourself right now? You cheated on Blaine so that Blaine could date you? It doesn’t make any sense.” Jeff shook his head in disgust, and Kurt felt his chest tighten even more. The most he could manage were shallow breaths.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“It doesn’t matter. You already have by doing this.”

Silence fell between them, and he looked back at Sebastian. For the first time, Kurt let his eyes wander to Sebastian. For once, Sebastian looked afraid. No matter what was happening, Sebastian always had a response. Whether it was snarky or annoyed or angry – it didn’t matter. But Sebastian looked hollow.

“What are you doing here?” Sebastian asked after a minute.

“Nick took me out to celebrate that I’d gotten into – You know, never mind. It doesn’t matter why I’m here. That’s not the point.” Jeff turned to look back at Kurt. “I’m not going to tell him.”

“Thank you,” Kurt croaked out.

“Not for you. For him. He deserves to hear from you.” He prodded Kurt’s chest with his finger. “So fucking tell him.” Jeff walked away. Even after they were alone again in the hallway, Kurt and Sebastian continued to stand there, dazed, confused, and very afraid.

oOoOoOo

Almost a week had passed since Jeff had talked to them. Every time Kurt walked into a room, Sebastian walked out of it. He wasn’t sleeping in their room. Kurt was almost positive that he was taking Ubers to and from Rhett’s place every night and morning. But as much as he wanted to believe it wasn’t sustainable, Kurt knew better.

He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to tell Blaine, and the only two people he could talk about it with didn’t want anything to do with him. Jeff had avoided his eye contact every time they were in the same room, but otherwise he seemed normal. Judging by the fact that Nick was acting the same as he always had, Kurt supposed that he hadn’t told him what he had seen.

Blaine would not stop asking him what was up with him or Sebastian or the both of them, and Kurt knew that there were only so many times he could make up an excuse about not feeling well or some reason that he and Sebastian would be in a fight.

But if he and Sebastian weren’t going to continue what they had been doing – and he supposed it was better if they didn’t – then Kurt wasn’t sure if it mattered if he told Blaine or not. At least not now.

Kurt knew his time to sort everything out was running out, and sure enough, the Friday even Warbler practice brought them all together. Wes was running low on patience with Sebastian and had already threatened him with probation. Kurt half-expected Sebastian to choose probation over confrontation anyway, but Sebastian showed up.

Warbler practice felt excruciatingly long, and once it was over, all Kurt wanted to do was head out. His stomach knotted every time he looked at Sebastian and found him looking anywhere but him, as if he didn’t exist.  Sebastian seemed to have the idea, but before they both could run, Jeff stepped in front of him.

“I need to see you in my room,” Jeff said. He grabbed Sebastian by the wrist as he tried to make his escape. “You too.”

When Blaine gave them a quizzical look, Jeff just grinned. “Surprise party planning. Meeting is only for those in the know, and you’re just not there yet, Blainers.” The moment Blaine turned away, Jeff’s smile dropped.

They followed Jeff to his room. Kurt did his best not to look at Sebastian. If Sebastian was going to act like he didn’t exist, then the least he could do was reciprocate the action. As soon as the door shut behind them, Jeff slapped each of their arms.

“Ow!” Kurt hissed.

“What was that for?” Sebastian asked, rubbing the spot where Jeff had hit.

“You assholes! I gave you one simple task. Tell Blaine. And what do you do?”

“That’s Kurt’s job, not mine,” Sebastian said, throwing Kurt an icy look.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been trying to talk to you about what to even say, but you haven’t even been in the room!” Kurt could feel his voice shaking already, and he knew that if Sebastian didn’t relent, it would quickly turn into a screaming match.

Jeff must have expected it too because he began to shake his head. “Nope. No, no. I’m not gonna have you two turn into babies because you don’t want to face the facts. Guess what – you made this mess, so you’re gonna have to clean it up!”

“I can’t believe I’m getting dragged into this,” Sebastian said. He picked at the sleeve of his Dalton blazer, but Kurt could tell that the stubborn façade was already beginning to crack.

“I will tell Blaine. I just need to figure out how,” Kurt said, choosing to ignore Sebastian in favor of Jeff.

“Okay, let’s start out by answering why you two did this. And don’t give me the bullshit about wanting to learn how to do things because that’s not it.”

“But it was!” Sebastian said. “Kurt came to me. He was truly helpless.”

“Hey!” Kurt said, whacking Sebastian in the arm where Jeff had.

“Hey yourself!” Sebastian’s jaw clenched, and he cradled his arm.

“Maybe at first you went to Sebastian because of that, but I know you’re not stupid, Kurt,” Jeff said. “You must have known it wasn’t right.”

Kurt glanced down. He remembered their fights, the periods where they hadn’t spoken, the waves of guilt. When Kurt looked up, he noticed that Sebastian had sobered up as well. “Yeah, I guess.”

“So why?” Jeff asked.

“I don’t know.”

“You do know. Why?” Jeff repeated, louder this time.

“I don’t know! Do you?” Kurt asked, turning to look at Sebastian.

“I can’t read your mind,” Sebastian said.

“Well, I’ve been feeling particularly confused and haven’t been able to sleep and don’t know what to do, and at least when I talk about it with you, you help me figure out, and sometimes you _do_ know before me, Sebastian, so fuck you and your _I bail whenever shit gets hard_ attitude.”

Sebastian seemed at first surprised and then hurt at the outburst. He furrowed his brow and looked down at his feet before replying. “Yeah, well, I didn’t think I’d be the best person to talk to if you wanted to clear things up anyway.”

“Oh my god,” Jeff said, startling them both. Kurt had somehow forgotten that they were with Jeff even though they were in his room.

“What?” Kurt asked.

“This is more than a weird physical fling or whatever for you two, isn’t it?” Jeff asked.

Kurt felt himself begin to sputter a response, and Sebastian suddenly perked up as well. “That’s ridiculous,” Sebastian said.

“Absolutely ridiculous.”

“You two love each other,” Jeff said.

“He’s my best friend,” Kurt said.

“Not what I mean.”

“I don’t need to listen to this,” Sebastian said, moving past Kurt, opening the door, and leaving. Kurt turned to follow him.

“I can’t make you two listen, and I honestly don’t give a shit if you agree or not, but you need to break up with Blaine,” Jeff said. “This weekend, Kurt. Or I’ll find a way to bring it up when the three of us are together, and then I’ll leave the room.”

Kurt flushed. “ _Fine_ ,” he said and stormed out. Sebastian was already halfway down the hall, but Kurt jogged to catch up to him. “Hey…” Kurt reached out, grabbing Sebastian’s wrist. Sebastian shook him off with one, aggressive moment and spun around.

His expression melted immediately from one of stubborn anger to compassion. Kurt supposed he must have really looked pitiable. They both stared at each other for a moment before Sebastian offered a tentative smile.

“Jeff’s really lost it, huh? The whole _into each other_ thing,” Sebastian said.

Kurt laughed even though he didn’t even find it funny. He wasn’t sure what he felt about it, but it was the least of his problems. “Seriously.”

They paused again, just staring at each other in silence. Kurt was positive that this would be the moment that Sebastian told him that he needed to head to go somewhere else, but Sebastian surprised him. “Do you want to go to the room? I’m feeling really fucking tired.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

oOoOoOo

“And then Rhett told me that he’d gotten us both season tickets for the Ohio Theatre, which is _way_ too much commitment. But I was also…” Sebastian trailed off and furrowed his brow. “It was just really nice of him. No one’s done anything like that for me.”

“And he’s aware that you two aren’t dating,” Kurt said. He clenched his jaw as he rubbed the rest of the moisturizing cream into his nose and cheeks.

“I’ve told him. I don’t know if he’s convinced, but at the very least he understands that we’re not exclusive.”

 Kurt felt his chest constrict. “Well, it sounds like you’re dating, so maybe you should do a better job convincing him.” He winced as he heard the bitter edge to his voice. The last thing he needed was Sebastian pushing on it. He wasn’t even sure why it was there. Kurt supposed it had to do with the fact that Sebastian had always been spending a good majority of his free time with Rhett.

“What’s got your panties in a twist? And hurry up! I need to pee.”

“Nothing. Maybe I can invite you and Rhett to join me, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff on our next double date. It can be a triple date.” After tightening the towel around himself, he stepped out of the bathroom. “It’s all yours.”

“Don’t be gross. I don’t want to be around to see you all coo at each other. I get enough of that here.” As Kurt walked to the desk and took his hair dryer out of a drawer, Sebastian went into the bathroom. He left the door open and continued to speak. “This place is like a fucking sauna, Kurt. Jesus. Anyway, I don’t think I really want any of you meeting him.”

“Afraid we’ll think you’re getting soft?” Kurt asked. He ran his finger over the button to turn it on and waited for Sebastian’s response. The tight feeling in his chest still wasn’t going away.

“No, it’s just…” The toilet flushed. When Sebastian didn’t continue and Kurt instead heard the faucet turn on, Kurt also turned on his hair dryer. After another moment, Sebastian stepped out of the bathroom and plopped down on the other chair, next to Kurt. “Dalton’s a shit show. Everyone knows everything about everyone. It’s nice to have someone who isn’t involved in that.”

Somehow those words hurt more than Kurt expected. There was no skirting around it, no twisting it into something else. They hurt. “Well, I don’t know what you’re doing here then when you could be off spending the night at Rhett’s. Sounds like the whole package, so…” Kurt waved his hand dismissively. “I suppose you can just skedaddle.” He turned the hair dryer to full blast, and sniffled, trying to ignore the burning in his eyes.

 “Oh my god.”

Kurt pretended he couldn’t hear Sebastian. Regardless, this wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have now before bed. But Sebastian must have disagreed because before Kurt could move to the back of his head, the hair dryer died. Kurt looked over to see that Sebastian had unplugged it. “Hey!”

“Don’t ignore me, Hummel. I’m talking to you.”

“Last name. So what? I’m supposed to be intimidated?” He paused before adding, “Smythe” for good measure.

“You’re jealous. You’re actually jealous.”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“I am n –” Kurt looked up, and his eye caught Sebastian’s. There was something about the look Sebastian was giving him. It was close to endeared, and if Kurt didn’t know better, he would have said that Sebastian looked relieved. “No.” But his voice wavered, and he sounded less than convincing.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“You’re not stupid, Kurt. Don’t act it. You know what I’m asking you. Why?”

Sebastian’s gaze intensified, and Kurt dropped his head, breaking it. He could feel his cheeks light up. It normally was easy enough to mask his emotions behind some sort of a veil, but something about the way Sebastian was looking at him made him feel exposed. “I don’t know.”

“You know that Rhett doesn’t mean that anything is going to change between us.”

“He’s just some stupid person you met at a bar. I don’t get what makes him any different than any other person you’ve met at Scandals.”

To his surprise, Sebastian smiled. “You’re really gullible – you know that?”

Kurt leaned down and grabbed the plug of the hair dryer, plugging it back into the outlet. “How so?”

“If you think I’d be this enamored by season tickets to the Ohio Theatre – If you even think that I’d let anyone get away with buying me season tickets, you don’t know me.”

As he put down the hair dryer and turned his chair to face Sebastian, Kurt could feel his cheeks already begin to heat up again. “Excuse me?”

“As if. That’s way too serious for me. Rhett and I are having a fun time hooking up, but _fuck no_. We are five notches – hell, twenty notches – behind season tickets.” Sebastian barked out a laugh. A cramp felt like it was building in his gut.

“So what? I fell for it. What does it even matter?” Kurt glanced away from Sebastian and moved back to the bathroom. His breath caught in his throat.

“You’re with Blaine.”

Sebastian tried to follow him, but Kurt slammed the door in his face. He locked the door to the bathroom and leaned his back against the door, the pace of his breath quickening. His eyes fluttered shut as he squeezed his hands into fists. “And what about it?”

Sebastian tried to turn the handle several times before knocking on the door. “Open up.” Kurt didn’t move, trying to focus instead on his breath – in and out and in and – “Kurt, please.”

“I think I want to be left alone right now,” Kurt said. He waited for a moment, expecting to hear another knock on the door or for Sebastian to repeat himself. But none of it happened. He just heard quiet. Then footsteps. Then the bed creaked as Sebastian most likely sat on it.

Kurt waited another few seconds before walking to the sink and turning on the cold water. He splashed his face several times. Sebastian was likely just pulling one of his weird pranks on him, teasing him. But this didn’t feel casual and familiar. This felt different. It felt urgent. Kurt patted his face dry with his towel and walked to the door. His hand paused over the handle before he unlocked it and stepped out.

Sebastian was on his phone and didn’t look up at him as Kurt made his way across the room and back to the table. Kurt dried his hair in silence. When he was done, he packed away the hair dryer and turned to face Sebastian again. Sebastian was still staring down at his phone. When Sebastian didn’t glance up, Kurt cleared his throat.

“I probably shouldn’t have locked myself in the bathroom,” Kurt said.

“Probably.” It didn’t take a genius to realize that Sebastian was annoyed. Beyond the terse response, Kurt could see his jaw clenched. He could sense that Sebastian was using his full attention not to look at him. As far as Kurt could tell, Sebastian didn’t even seem to be reading what was on the screen of his phone.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I freaked out like that.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Sebastian, please look at me.” Kurt stood up and moved over to Sebastian’s bed. He sat on the edge of it and placed a hand on Sebastian’s arm. Unsurprisingly, Sebastian shook him off. “Bas, c’mon, I’ll freely admit that I was an idiot, but I don’t know why you were lying to me in the first place.”

The phone dropped from Sebastian’s hands to the bed. Before Kurt knew what was happening, he leaned upward, grabbing Kurt by his pajama shirt and tugging him forward. Kurt toppled over on top of him and let out a small muffled noise of surprise as their lips pressed together. His eyes closed, and he let Sebastian take charge, immediately falling into it. The noise in his head stopped and the worry slipped away as he reached out, cupping Sebastian’s cheek and deepening the kiss.

Far too soon, Sebastian pulled away. He looked at Kurt with wide, scared eyes with an expression that left Kurt feeling cold. “I already told you that you’re not stupid, Kurt. You know why I said what I said about Rhett.”

Kurt shook his head even though the unsettling, terrifying feeling was coming back and taking over again. “No.” His eyes burned, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up or move away.

“I’m eighteen years old, and you’ve always made fun of me for not having feelings for anyone. But I don’t think that’s true. Not anymore.”

Things were starting to fall into place, and Kurt could feel his heart racing. He felt frozen, and even when Sebastian’s hand slipped into his and gave it a squeeze, all he could do was continue to stare. “It’s not?”

“I don’t know if it’s ever been true, Kurt. I just think I didn’t want to admit what was going on because it felt stupid or scary or…” Sebastian laughed bitterly. “There’s something here, and it’s more than me showing you how to have sex or whatever we said this was. I know it. You know it. I’m just tired of pretending like that’s not it.” Sebastian looked away, and Kurt’s eyes fell to their hands. This thumb traced along the length of Sebastian’s thumb finger and down along the side of his hand.

“I thought you didn’t do relationships.”

“I thought I didn’t either. Your stupid lovesick sap thing clearly got to me somehow.” Sebastian looked back up at him and smiled weakly. “How do you function when you feel this much every day?”

“It’s hard. I can tell you that much. It’s really distracting.” Kurt squeezed his hand.

“You do, right?”

“Yeah, Sebastian. I do.” Kurt moved himself so that he was next to Sebastian and let go of his hand before wrapping his arms around him. “You know that you could have just asked me instead of making up all that shit about Rhett.”

“Yeah, but it was more fun to see you squirm.” Kurt rolled his eyes but still pressed his face into Sebastian’s neck. He heard Sebastian let out of soft moan and pressed their bodies closer together. Sebastian’s hand reached down and pressed his palm over Kurt’s cock. Kurt moaned. The moan quickly transformed into a whine when Sebastian pulled his hand away.

“I guess Jeff was right. We need to tell Blaine.”

“I think you’re going to need to leave that to me. I’m the one who… cheated on him.” The word hit him as soon as it came out, more than it had when it came out of Jeff’s mouth, more than it had two months ago when he had fought with Sebastian. “Fuck.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“I never meant to hurt him.”

Sebastian’s hand ran through Kurt’s hair, and he pressed a kiss to Kurt’s forehead. It could only do so much to comfort Kurt. “I know, but I think it’s unavoidable. We fucked up pretty bad here.”

“I don’t want him to hate us,” Kurt said. “I couldn’t stand if he hated me.” He could feel his eyes burning again, but the emotions swelling in his chest felt different than they had before.

“I don’t think that’s up to us, babe.”


End file.
